


Trapezing Through Time

by lothtor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Horcruxes, I know Fleamont is supposed to be older than fifth year but you know what my fic my rules, Literally had to make up names for like everyone that’s not canon, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, No Beta, Not Canon Compliant, Rating May Change, Sane Tom Riddle, Technically world building, Time Travel, Time line inaccuracies, Tom shows up chapter 3, Underage since they both wont be of age for like two years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 66,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothtor/pseuds/lothtor
Summary: After falling through the Veil at the Department of Mysteries didn’t result in Harry immediately dying but being launched back into the past, Harry is stuck trying to navigate the time he knows little about. Not to mention that he’s stuck with one Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort at Hogwarts. Now Harry has to deal with retaking his OWLs and a basilisk on the loose. Harry trying to hide in plain sight his new name gets him in trouble with a Dark Lord obsessed with the Hallows.





	1. Fallen Back

**Author's Note:**

> So uh I guess I’m back posting a story? This wouldn’t leave me alone and the last time I had something bug me this much was my discontinued story...but we're not going to talk about that. I’ve been lurking on Tomarry fanfictions for a while now and there were some that I absolutely adore but there are some details I want to change. Also fair warning I am American so there will be inaccuracies in things.

Harry watched as his godfather fell into the Veil sure that he would emerge from the other side. Waiting to hear the thud that never came. Panic and dread seeped into his very core and Harry sprinted towards the dais. Towards the tall looming archway that had just taken his godfather. He heard his name being called by the other order members. His vision became blurry as his breathing shortened.

He had to make it to the archway. This had to be a cruel joke that his godfather was playing. He was inches away from the mesmerizing swirl of the archway's middle when there was a small tug on his shirt before it gave way. The last thing Harry heard as he fell through the inky black smoke was a shrill cackle and his name.

Harry expected to land on the other side of the veil in his godfather’s arms, but he ended up in a world of black and gray. Harry seemed to be standing on the ground yet the swirling black smoke beneath him didn’t stop at his feet. It continued and swirled up into the sky and changed form as it floated around him turning from transparent smoke to thick ink in water. Never staying in that form for long always in a constant flux.

Looking around Harry couldn't see another person. Harry took a step forward surprised to find solid footing despite not seeing it. He continued walking forward trying but failing to call for Sirius. He opened his mouth and felt the strain of screaming his name but heard no sound slip past his lips. Collapsing on the ground out of grief and exhaustion Harry allowed himself to finally cry. He cursed and threatened both the gods and magic for stripping away his family members one by one.

His hands clutching his hair as his tears streamed down his face. The heat starting to fog up his glasses. After the body shaking sobs had calmed somewhat and his vision no longer clouded by hot tears, Harry finally focused on his wand. The same wand he was gripping so tight his knuckles were white. The same wand that was brothers to the man who had killed his family and lured him into a trap effectively killing off another one of his parental figures; a trap that Harry had waltzed right into.

Fury overcame him, and he threw the holly wand as far as he could but deflated when it only floated down a few feet from his head. Harry watched as it lazily floated down past his feet slowly picking up speed. Once it had passed his huddled posture did he realize that it wasn't stopping at the invisible ground. He dived for the wand as it passed a giant inky cloud disappearing momentarily out of sight. Panic set in and Harry flung himself into the cloud only to find himself landing face first into sand.

He looked around noticing that it was the same room that he left. He was on the other side of the large structure and the sole living being in the room. He looked around disoriented as he felt pain lace through his nose with every breath and warm liquid dribble down his lips. His blinking didn't clear his vision like he had hoped. The world was still a blurry mess and the colors were swirling together with each close of his lids. Darkness creeped along his vision and the last thing he saw before it engulfed him was a flurry of white robes running towards him and an obnoxious alarm sounding above.

* * *

Harry came to slowly with silence greeting him. His eyes opened to off white and cream walls and floors. The difference between the floor and walls was the little black lines designating the tiles of the floor. Harry focused on those small details as he regained feeling of where he was. The room itself was bare of anything except the bed he was laying on and the small green upholstered chair and cream table in the corner. The door to the room had a tinted window and Harry's heart sped up when he didn't see a colored blob where the doorknob should be. He sat up immediately regretting that motion when everything in his body protested. His ribs felt tender and the rest of his body felt like he had been pulled through a straw. Harry groaned.

'I'd rather be side-apparated any day compared to this.' He took in a deep breath surprised that his nose didn’t protest like it had done in that room. He reached up to touch it and felt only a bit of discomfort as he pressed on the side of his nose.

"I could have sworn I broke it."

"That you did." Harry jolted and whimpered at the sudden movement. There was a man in white robes - 'A wizard' Harry thought - standing by the door. Harry backed further into the headboard and pillow of his bed. The wizard looked to be early to mid-thirties with short cropped bleach blond hair and mustache. His eyes were brown, kind, and Harry relaxed minutely.

"Where am I?" Harry croaked his throat sore.

"You are at St. Mungos in the Unspeakable Wing. I'm Unspeakable Prewett." The man looked down at the papers in his hands and then back up at Harry.

"You took a nasty spill through the Veil. We found you unconscious in the Department of Mysteries and brought you here to fix your injuries." Hope swelled in him. If he had made it through, then maybe Sirius did too!

"Where is everyone else? Sirius? Is he also in this wing? Did Dumbledore manage to drive Voldemort off? Are they -"

"I do not know of whom you speak of. You were the only one we found in the chamber. Our wards only alerted us of one person that had fallen through the Veil." Prewett interrupted Harry's quick outburst of questions. The man looked concerned and Harry could recognize the pity that rested in his eyes.

"I-I was following Sirius. He should've been right in front of me." Harry could feel the burn from the tears collecting in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but you were the only one we found. I know that this is tough but I have some questions for you but you'll need to take this potion before we can start." Prewett waved his wand and the chair slid up to the bed and Prewett sat down. He held out the vial. Harry grabbed it with shaking hands and looked at it once before uncapping it. Prewett seemed to relax some as Harry downed the potion. It tasted of mint and fruit..possibly strawberries. Once Harry nodded and handed the vial back to prewett did a quill appear in his hand.

"Now your predicament is rare. We've only recorded a couple of cases in all of wizarding history."

"Predicament?" Harry shuffled himself so that he was sitting upright against the headboard.

"Not many people come out of the Veil. These questions are to help us get you acquainted to your new world." At Harry's confused face Prewett continued. "The Veil is old and ancient magic and is only contained by the arch. For most, stepping through the Veil means permanent death. Almost like the killing curse only there is no body left. However, for a rare few it’s a gateway through universes and time." His stomach dropped.

'Through universes and time.' Harry felt cold and numb. His body felt calm despite his mind starting panic. That too started to subside, and Harry suspected the mysterious potion to be at work.  
"These questions will help us determine which of the two scenarios you fit into and from there what we can do to help you. Now what is your name?" Harry stared at the man for a few seconds before his mouth moved on its own.

"Harry James Potter." Harry's eyes widened. Panic settling into his skin and dissolved just as fast but the man before him hummed quill scratching against the parchment.

"When were you born?"

"31st of July 1980." The quill moved quickly and stilled.

"Well that gives us our answer. How old are you?"

"15."

"So young." Prewett murmured under his breath.

Prewett kept asking a series of questions about his life. From where he was born and raised to his schooling. Each answer rolled off his tongue before he could think otherwise. The effects reminded him of Veritaserum but it was illegal to use it on minors. However that was in his time or universe.

Prewett stood stashing both quill and parchment into his robes. He pointed his wand at the door and the doorknob reappeared.

"Myself and another Unspeakable will be here in a couple of hours to bring you back to the Ministry. I suggest you rest until then for you won't be able to for a while once we start."

Harry watched as the Unspeakable slipped out of the door. Once it had shut and the lock clicked back in place did Harry sink back into the bed. He smothered his face into the pillow. His tongue felt heavy and tingly probably the aftereffects of the potion that he had been given. Tears spilled out of his closed eyes. Even though he wanted nothing more to sob into the pillow he found himself pulled into his dreams.

* * *

When Harry awoke next it was to Prewett gently shaking him. Prewett stood by his bedside while a woman with dark curly hair stood near the door. The door was open and resting on the wall. Harry could get a clear view of the hallway he was on. The color scheme from his room continued into the corridor but the view was of the closed door across from him. He brought his attention to the two Unspeakables that were in his room.

"You need to come with us and we will get you settled." Prewett's smile was warm and Harry realized where he seen it before, he had seen it on Molly Weasley's face every time she comforted him over the summer. The man's features were so different from Ms. Weasley’s, yet Harry felt that familiar comfort from him. Harry steeled himself and nodded in response to Unspeakable Prewett. Prewett stepped back and Harry noticed the woman near the door relax a bit but when he made eye contact with her she stiffened.

Where are you taking me?" Harry swung his legs over the edge of the hospital bed. He already missed the warmth that the duvet had given him. He was also surprised at how well rested he felt. 'I guess not having a madman try to invade your dreams every night actually gives me a chance to rest.' Harry thought sullenly. Mind wandering to his friends who he left behind.

"We're going to the Department of Mysteries. We have some more tests to run on you and you need to fill out the paperwork to live in this time." Harry was jogged from his thoughts and his brain narrowed in on the phrase that the woman had said. 'This time. What could she mean by that?' Harry wondered. He knew that he hadn't traveled across realities by Unspeakable Prewett's words a few hours ago but when in time was he displaced. His feet touched the ground and he was surprised to find himself still in his original clothes. Harry stood straight feeling his body protest at the action. Prewett placed a hand on his shoulder and led him through the room and out the door.

They walked in silence with the woman unspeakable treading briskly in front of them. The silence let Harry wander in his thoughts and worries. The lady had said that they were going back to the Department of Mysteries. Back to where he had fallen through the 'Veil' as Prewett called it. It was an apt name since the inky smoke interlaced in a way that resembled lace. The Veil was also in the arch almost like a curtain. The name sounded familiar to Harry's brain, but he couldn't quite place where he had heard it before. Maybe one of the order members or Voldemort's men had mentioned it when they were being chased into that chamber.

When they stopped moving Harry looked up to see the Unspeakable lighting up certain runes that decorated the plain wooden door. The door glowed a light blue before she opened the door. Harry could never get over how much magic fascinated him. Instead of looking down another hospital hallway he was looking at the black stone corridor he snuck down earlier. 'Actually, how long was I out originally? It couldn’t have been more than a few hours since both my body and nose are still sore.'

Even with his smallest of breaks an Episkey still took a day until his nose stopped being sore. The corridor was lit up, much more welcoming and less confusing than in his previous visit. Unspeakable Prewett nudged him through the door. Harry felt a rush of magic as he walked through the door. It was unlike either of the previous traveling magic he used before. Where side-along apparition felt like being squeezed through a twisted straw and the floo system was too dusty, this felt like a gentle breeze. Harry felt silly in mocking Hermione third year when she picked the hard subject of Ancient Runes instead of Divination.

They walked down the black stone corridor almost to the door that led to the Veil however they stopped a few doors short and entered a door that had intricate silver lines throughout the woodwork. The sign above the door was also silver with the words ‘ _Lingua Ligatum_ ’ etched into its surface. Harry tried to rack his brain for his latin roots but could only remember that lingua reminded him of language.

He shook his head and walked through amazed at the sight before him. What he originally thought was a small room was indeed a giant space filled with desks and flying papers. The papers were folded into different origami shapes. There was a trail of dragons that crossed over a swarm of duckletts. They disappeared through vents or some landed on the desks unfolding into neat stacks on desks. The woman unspeakable dipped her head to Prewett and walked over to an unoccupied desk grabbing a handful of papers to look over.

“Come with me Mr. Potter. The Head of the Unspeakables wants to speak with you. Best to stay close. It’s too easy to get lost in here. Trust me.” There was a hint of humor in Unspeakable Prewett’s voice, but Harry took his words to heart.

Harry stuck to his side as they weaved through the desks even as he observed the environment. The ceiling was high, and the glass was enchanted to look like the sky. It reminded him of Hogwart’s Great Hall. He noticed that the desks were arranged in a pattern that sorted the Unspeakables into groups while bookshelves winded around them like a maze. With each turn the bookcases were starting to fill with thicker and older looking tomes. His focus was on the looming bookshelves and trying to follow Unspeakable Prewett that he didn’t notice when Prewett stopped in front of a unsuspecting shelf. Harry ran into the man’s side. He stumbled back a few steps muttering apologies while the man only chuckled.

“Usually we just are able to apparate into her office but since it’s warded against those who haven’t been keyed in” Prewett motioned to Harry. “But since you’re not we had to go the long way around.” Prewett tapped his wand against a series of books on the shelf.

As he pressed against the spine of the book, they sunk into the back of the shelf dissolving into nothing against the wood. Prewett tapped on the last book five times before it disappeared. The section of the bookshelf split down the middle and swung inward. The first thing Harry saw past the cloak of the Unspeakable was the light of a fire. Its flame was purple that shifted to green at the top. A woman sat with her fiery red hair piled on top of her head in an intricate bun. Her wand stuck in the middle of it acting like a hair pin. The purple light gave her mocha skin an ethereal glow. She looked up from the scroll she was reading and placed it down.

“Ah good. You’ve arrived. I am the Head Unspeakable, Esmerelda Perhele. I’m told you are Mr. Harry Potter.” Her robes flowed out behind her as she swept around to the front of the desk. Her robes had silver interwoven into them that reflected purple from the fire. She waved her wand and the fire died down and the lanterns around the edge of her office rose in tandem.

“Please have a seat.” Harry edged forward to the chair that was positioned in front of the carved desk. It looked like a comfortable enough armchair, but he hesitated. He didn’t know why he was nervous at this moment when he had stared in the eyes of a mad dark lord three times.

“You may leave us, Badger.” Prewett dipped his head to Perhele and spun on his heel. His white robes fanned out behind him. Harry felt his heart sink a bit as the wall closed behind Prewett leaving him alone with the Head Unspeakable.

“Now let’s begin.” Harry’s heart leapt into his throat at the smile that spread on the Head Unspeakable’s face.


	2. Getting Situated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a steep learning curve when it comes to time traveling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 'Tis I! I am a wreck after my Pchem test today but I have decided to post this new chapter in the fact that it didn't fully destroy me. Little warning before this chapter its hella long. Plus I'm the only one who reads and betas this since my friend is more interested in the plot than actually helping me edit it so still no beta. There is some fudging when it comes to certain aspects of this fanfiction like wandlore or the actual plot of this fanfiction. But hey that's what the Canon Divergence tag is for lmao  
> Thank you to everyone that left a kudos, or a comment, or bookmarked this fanfiction. It means alot. I know my writing can be terrible and I have a weird POV writing type but thanks to those that like it and are sticking with me!!  
> Without further ado, Chapter 2!

_Previously_  

“ _You may leave us, Badger.” Prewett dipped his head to_ _Perhele_ _and spun on his heel. His white robes fanned out behind him. Harry felt his heart sink a bit as the wall closed behind Prewett leaving him alone with the Head Unspeakable._  

 _“Now let’s begin.” Harry’s heart leapt into his throat at the smile that spread on the Head Unspeakable’s face._  

* * *

Perhele was nicer than he thought. The smile she had was one of unhindered curiosity than malice. Unspeakable Perhele didn't hesitate to conjure a tome along with a long stripped quill.  

"It has been quite some time since we had someone come through the veil. We will have to document everything about you and your life. We know that you come from the future however with what little information that we have of these incidents all we know is that the presence of the witch or wizard that fell through time has greatly changed the outcome of the timeline." Harry felt the burning of unshed tears in his eyes before his vision blurred.  

"Even though the future will be different you must know that we have to protect it and record it. Luckily for you this tome right here only works for those who have come through the Veil." Perhele patted the cover of the tome causing the quill to spin rapidly in the air. It seemed impatient as it circled Perhele before it decided to hover near him.  

"This will allow us to record the history of your life time up until the moment you fell through the Veil. All you need to do is write it down and the book will do the rest." She handed the book to Harry and the pages fluttered as his fingertips touched the cover. It wasn't made from leather like he originally thought. It was a soft velvet that had raised notches all around it. He opened it and the pages flipped themselves to an blank one.  

"The rest?" Harry looked up from the cream pages. The quill left its spot near Perhele's head to lay flat against the middle of the empty pages.  

"The book is infused with temporal and dimensional magic. Only those touched by the Veil can write in the book. Anyone else that tries to read or write in the book without having the presence of magic from the Beyond will have their magic eaten by the book and lose it permanently." Harry's eyes widened and Perhele could see the fear in them.   

"It feeds off the magic from those who write in it taking away the dangerous magic and in return it protects your secrets separate from yourself." Perhele clarified as she walked back around to her chair. Leaning on the edge she tried to not disturb the massive amount of scrolls stacked on her desk. Harry hesitantly touched the page of the tome and felt a presence latch onto his magic. He freaked out the book slipping from his lap as he stood from the chair.  

"What exactly does the book do to me?" His voice shook with subdued anger as he stood. Green eyes glancing suspiciously at the open tome by his feet. Perhele sighed. 

"The magic from the Veil is lethal to humans. It's the very reason why most die when they enter it. However for the few that can slip through the Veil they end up someplace else. The magic stays with you. The book feeds off that magic and the more you write about yourself and your life the more the book is able to cleanse your core. In exchange for the magic, the book protects your memories from being read through Legilimency. Instead it will morph those that you have into something that is passable from this time period. With enough practice you will be able to view those memories as well as your original ones."  

Harry stared down at the book before he picked it up again. The long feathered quill spun around his hand nudging it every so often. Harry opened his hand and the quill immediately landed in his palm. He looked up at Perhele but she had gone back to looking over a scroll - possibly the one she had discarded when he had walked in. He sunk back into the chair placing the book in his lap. He stared at the page for about a minute just thinking of how to start his story off.  

"What should I write? How do I start this?" Harry thought out loud. Quill brushing against his lips as he stared at the looping lines that decorated the edges.  

"Just picture the book as a pensieve and the quill the wand you are using to extract the memories. It should just flow after that." Harry's eyes shot up to the woman who was still immersed in the scroll.  

"How do you know all this?" Perhele met his gaze and placed the scroll down on her desk.  

"Even though this situation is rare, it is dangerous enough that each new head of the Unspeakables is given this information at induction. Now get to writing. This isn't the only thing you have to do today." With that she conjured another quill and started marking the new scrolls. Harry glanced up at rustling of paper and a paper rabbit bounded into the room and landed on the desk. Harry tore his eyes away from following the pink creature and back to the heavy tome in his lap. Sighing he picked up the quill thinking of his earliest memory: the scream echoed in his ears as he put the quill to the paper. 

* * *

Harry's trance was broken when the quill vanished from his fingers. His hand making a thud against the pages. The ink dried instantly as he finished writing down the last of his memories. He blinked his burning eyes and sits up. His back protested at the sudden movement. His arms were above his head in a stretch when he noticed that the Head Unspeakable was no longer in her office.

Harry shut the book with soft thunk and stood up from the chair wondering just how long he had been under the book's spell. He reached into his front pocket where he always kept his wand but found it lacking. He placed the book down onto his empty space on the armchair wondering how he will be able to contact the Head Unspeakable if he didn't have his wand.  

'Wait! Where is my wand?' The reality of not having his wand settled into his mind and a new form of panic raced through his veins. The last time he had seen it was in the gray world of the Veil but he couldn't quite remember if he was able to grab it before his exit. Kicking himself for not realizing it sooner and asking Unspeakable Prewett if his wand was with him when he was found. Dread replaced the panic that had flooded throughout his body.  

The Unspeakables probably had his wand locked away. It was the logical thing to do when some unknown kid shows up in the Ministry. However these thoughts didn't stop the sorrow that curled around his heart. Harry collapsed back onto the armchair feeling the burn of unshed tears in his eyes. He was jolted from his pity party when his arse didn't meet the soft cushion from before. Harry grabbed the heavy tome from underneath him and placed it in his lap. There was a comforting presence from the book but it didn't try to latch onto him like before. It must have been sated by draining him from the 'Magic from the Beyond' or whatever Unspeakable Perhele had said earlier.  

The color shifted from black to red to a silver as he tilted it for a better look at the whole exterior of the tome. Harry stroked the cover of the book and traced over the raised sections watching as his fingers left impressions in the velvety fabric.  The paths he left with his fingers were lighter in color than the rest of the cover and he sat there mesmerized by the interlocking squares and circles that stared back at him.

He saw before he felt the tears that spilled from his eyes as they dotted the shimmering surface. He is never going back to his time. Surviving the one accidental trip through the Veil didn't mean that he would be able to survive another or even return to his original time. With his luck he might even end up further in the past or even in an alternate universe.  

Mourning over his friends and family that he had both left behind and lost during his life Harry didn't see when the flames from the fireplace shifted. Their original purple lightened to a lime green and the Head Unspeakable stepped out.  

When she left, the boy was still entranced by the Book of Traveler's spell, however the sight that she was met with now was heartbreaking. The boy looked younger and smaller than 15 years of age. From previous records he was the youngest that had ever survived the Crossing. Prewett had told her during the debriefing that he was asking about another, maybe someone that had went into the Veil before him. She felt her heart go to the boy. He was younger than her daughter who was currently in her last year at Hogwarts. The boy, Harry, was staring at the cover of the tome with tears streaking down his face. He looked so lost when he had walked in with Prewett but now the boy looked absolutely broken.  

Perhele had read in previous case files that the last Traveler through the Veil had come from an alternate universe and had a difficult time adjusting to the new place eventually going mad. Perhele hoped that for this boy's sake that he was strong enough to overcome the shock and loss to adjust to this time. She didn't stop herself from asking more questions about the boy's life. Hoping to find something that could anchor him to this time period. 

"What school do you go to?" Perhele knew that the grammar was incorrect but it may help him in reconciling this time and his. And with the Book of Traveler's protection she may be able to send him back without too much of a delay. 

"Hogwarts. Gryffindor house." The tears didn't stop but he finally looked away from the book. His neon green eyes glowed unnaturally even in the bright room. Perhele hummed. Hogwarts was the school she had assumed he had gone to from both his accent and resemblance to the noble houses of both Black and Potter. Sending him back there would be the best option especially with the Dark Lord Grindlewald growing in power on the continent.  

"I'm from Ravenclaw House myself. What year are you?" Perhele sat down in her desk waving away a summons from Gentels, his yellow mouse turning back around to the vents.  

"5th year, ma'am. I just finished my OWLs before I-" Harry sniffed and wiped his face with the forearm of his jacket sleeve. "Before I came here." 

"Good. Good. Now why were you in the Chamber of the Lost and why did you go through the Veil?" Perhele grabbed her wand from her bun making magic be the only thing keeping it in place. She waved it and summoned the boy's file along with a self-note-taking quill. Prewett had documented basic knowledge on the boy's life but Perhele wanted to know if his circumstances are what make his situation unique or if it’s the boy himself. 

Harry stumbled through the events of the past couple of weeks explaining why he was experiencing visions from the dark lord. Perhele's face didn't move when he said Voldemort's name and Harry suspected that he had gone further in the past than he originally thought. His voice faltered when he said Sirius's name. He couldn't get the name out all of the way.  

'It must be the enchantment from the book.' Harry's hand ran over the front of the tome. The velvety texture giving him some comfort along with the gentle humming he felt in his core from the book. Perhele just nodded in understanding at his predicament and waited patiently for him to continue.  

"What was the date when you went through the Veil?" Perhele rested her chin on her interlaced fingers. Her brown eyes bearing into his own. Harry thought for a moment.  

"18th of June." Perhele's eyes narrowed slightly, not enough to arouse suspicion in Harry. In every case, previous Travelers - especially time jumpers, came through on the exact date that they had left. Harry came through on the 15th of May, a whole month before he should've shown up. Perhele watched the boy who looked like he had seen better days. His glowing green eyes were surrounded by deep purple bags and his hair was a tangled black mess. Besides being the youngest recorded Traveler, this young boy was also breaking the norm for leaping through time. Perhele's curiosity got the better of her and she decided to schedule more tests to determine the exact reason why the Veil spit him out at a different time.  

Harry watched as Perhele stared at him for a moment too long before she conjured a green butterfly. It flew into the fire immediately and disappeared. Her quill and the scroll it was writing on vanished at the same time.  

"Now Mr. Potter, will you follow me. We have much work to do." Perhele stood up from her desk along with Harry and motioned towards the fireplace. The flames changed from their deep lavendar color to the lime green signaling that they were ready for travel.  Harry looked at it hesitantly before he stepped forward. Perhele sighed at the boy's skepticism. This would not bode well for the rest of the day if he continued to act as if they were going to harm him. It would only hinder the process and cause for the paperwork to take longer.  

"I promise that I nor anyone of my staff are not here to hurt you, Mr. Potter. We have your well-being of the upmost importance I swear." Perhele could feel the magic at the vow wrapping around her. It wasn't choking like an Unbreakable Vow but it did settle between them in thick waves. It was dangerous for wizards to swear pledges to another for it creates a vow between the two. However, Perhele knew that it was the only way for this small boy to trust her.  Harry relaxed as the words left her mouth. Perhele saw the tension leave his body and she placed her hand on his shoulder gently guiding and nudging him into the flames.  

Harry thought that it would feel like a normal floo system and braced himself to have the floor ripped from underneath him. However, they just stepped through the fire to exit it on the next step. Harry was once again in awe. Whenever he used a floo to travel Harry ended up covered in soot or on his arse.   

"That was the cleanest floo trip I've taken in a long time." Harry looked up at Perhele whose white robes were impeccable. The silver flickering green in the firelight. Her brown eyes darted down to stare at him before the edges crinkled in mirth.  

"It's not a floo channel. It's an illusion charm. The fire turns green when the exit is open." Harry turned around as the fire died back to its original purple hue. The fireplace was exactly like the one in Perhele's office. "It allows me to enter the rest of the Department or Ministry without having to go through the maze."  

"Then why have it?" Harry couldn't stop himself from asking the question. If something inconvenienced the Head of the Department then why didn't she have it changed? He blushed when Perhele stopped and stared. She blinked a couple of times before looking forward. 

"No one really uses the Maze to get to my door anymore. We Unspeakables are able to apparate anywhere within our department so it doesn't really inconvenience us. If we need to get information to one another we use messengers. You've seen them. They're the paper animals." Perhele started walking forward her hand on his shoulder moving him with her. 

"The maze is set up in ways that allow us to keep our information both organized and protected. The only reason you went through it is because no one can side-apparate into my office without being keyed into the wards." She squeezed his shoulder as they stopped in front of another door. The black wooden door swung open to reveal something akin to a room in a hospital. It had a bed with a desk and chair alongside the cabinet in the corner. There was actually a window that had been charmed to look out into London even though they were underground.  

"Now let us begin the tests." Harry swallowed in fear.  

* * *

Harry was worried about the tests with the Head Unspeakable for no reason. Most of them were diagnostics on his magical core and body. Perhele's face became pinched like she had swallowed a lemon at his tests results. He wanted to ask why but stopped when he realized that she grabbed vials from the cabinet to give to him. She told him in which order they were to be taken and why. Harry shied away from her concerned stare at his flinch at the word malnourished. Thinking back to his time with the Dursley's and how it had stunted his physical growth. The shame that flooded through his system at her finding out. He was able to keep his friends he had left from figuring out the full truth but it still burned in him that he couldn’t do anything to stop the Dursleys.  

“Now we will need to create a whole new identity for you Mr. Potter. In order to do so we will have to do a blood inheritance test to see which lines we could use in order to make a reasonable story from.” Perhele brought over a piece of black parchment and a small quill.

It was completely silver in its design. Harry grabbed the quill from the tray and immediately dropped it when he felt pain race up his hand. Looking down at his hand he saw that the quill had somehow drawn blood from his forefinger. He picked it up again to inspect the shaft but it was smooth no sign of anything sharp. He looked up at Perhele demanding answers but her face remained unreadable. Harry reluctantly picked up the quill again. The sharp pain didn't happen again and hovered over the black parchment. Unsure of what to do he watched as a red ink dripped from the end of the quill. The crimson splatter soaked into the black parchment.  

"You'll need to write your full name on the top." Perhele explained. Had the knowledge of inheritance tests disappeared for the pureblood families in 50 years? Perhele will have to look into any current or future laws that tamper with the Inheritance system.  

Harry put the quill to the paper and wrote out his full birth name. He watched in surprise as his scratchy 'Harry James Potter' sunk into the parchment. The black morphed into cream and his name along with the lines he's related to showed up in black on the Parchment. 

 **Direct**  

_Potter_

_Black_

_Peverell_

**Indirect**

_Gryffindor_

_Slytherin_

_Gaunt_

Harry was surprised at how many names came up for his inheritance test. His brow furrowed at the name 'Black' wondering how he was directly related to them. It wasn't by blood or his name would've shown on the Tapestry over the summer. Maybe Sirius did something during his fifth year and just had no time to tell Harry before he fell through the Veil. His eyes narrowed at the names on the bottom. The Gaunt name was dead and the only survivor of it was Voldemort so how was Harry related to that mad man. 

Perhele grabbed the document from him and led him from the room. They continued down the hall until they walked into another door however instead of another exam room it was another department. It reminded Harry of the Auror department only there were less flurries of paper surrounding the place. The wizards working here were mostly older with a few young ones dotting the outer desks. Perhele flagged down one of the black robed wizards that walked by. 

"Young!" The woman stopped in her tracks looking around for Perhele. When she noticed the two by the doorway she smiled and walked over.  

"I've got something interesting for you." Perhele's eyes glinted in the enchanted light of the room. Young looked Harry over pausing at his face. Her smile grew wicked. 

"No way. A traveler?" The hushed tone she used couldn't cover up the excitement that emanated from her voice.

Harry touched his face wondering if anything had changed that would make him so noticeably from another time. He will have to check when he's alone. Perhele handed Young the rolled inheritance parchment. The two witches led Harry to one of the forefront desks and sat him down at the chair in front of the desk. Perhele and Young discussed amongst themselves his predicament and the best possible way for them to register him in the system.

The Potter and Black families had an heir already and no registered male squibs that could've passed the name to any muggles currently. Plus it would get messy trying to explain and trace his heritage to a pureblood family. That left Peverell whose British line ended 100 years ago when the last of Peverell's married into the Potter family. Perhele glanced down at the indirect lines. Slytherin and Gryffindor were out of the question. Those families had faded long ago merging with other pureblood lines such as the Gaunts. Young said no at putting the teenager anywhere near the insane Morfin and Marvolo Gaunt. Especially Marvolo who was currently completing his sentence in Azkaban. It would be easy to fabricate a new life for the young boy.  

They explained the process of his new last name to Harry and asked if there was a first name he was comfortable with. He wanted to keep his original first name; a gift from his parents. They decided that he could keep his first name as a nickname but that he must change it to something more pureblood to fit the prestige of the last name to make his story more believable. Harry decided that he would be called Harrison or 'Harry' for short. With that decided they brought forward paperwork and started crafting his new life. The hardest thing will be his accent. It still had distinct British undertones of this time but it could be passable as one parent being British.  

The story that they had decided on was that he was a half-blood whose family was attacked and killed by the Dark Lord for resisting his efforts on the continent. Harrison was brought to England for protection. Hours and stacks of paperwork later Harry was finally able to sit down and cope with his new life. 

He was brought to the Leaky Cauldron to stay until they heard back from the Headmaster at Hogwarts. Harry’s first order of business once he was left alone was to go straight to the bathroom. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Harry surged forward gripping the edges of the sink as his stared at his features. The most noticeable change were his eyes: they glowed like neon lights. They were still green but they no longer resembled his mother's whose eyes were two emeralds on a sunny day. Where her eyes were comforting and warm his now glowed like the curse he survived.  

Everything else was relatively the same. His tan skin had paled either from the veil or the lack of quidditch this past year. He finally took in is appearance. The department had given him a load of spare clothes from this time line and he was glad for it. His oversized shirt was dirty and torn. The jacket he was wearing was also in the same state of despair and now lying on the chair by the fireplace. Finally glad to be rid of the hand-me-down clothes from the Dursleys, Harry stripped and stepped into the shower.  

He himself was relatively clean even after the whole department of mysteries debacle from his own timeline but he still felt the need to scrub his skin clean. According to Unspeakable Perhele, his own time had been erased since he was never supposed to be here thus his presence had already changed the timeline irreversibly.

Harry stared at the water that swirled around his feet. Meaning he could never go back to his timeline even if he went forwards in time. Harry stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. The year was 1943 meaning the war with Grindelwald was still going on and it was just now starting to escalate with Britain. Besides there being a reigning Dark Lord, Harry would have to navigate the halls of Hogwarts with future death eaters.  

'Wait why was 1943 important?' Harry thought as he sat down by the fire relaxing for the first time in ages. 1943…The Chamber of Secrets was opened by Tom Riddle. Harry groaned. Is it too late to owl Perhele to ask if he could go to Ilvermorny or Beauxbatons? Harry didn’t want to deal with a young Voldemort.  

Perhele had sent an owl out after the paperwork had been filed explaining Harry's predicament to the Headmaster. Asking to see if he would accept Harry on as a new student. They explained his fabricated situation to the Headmaster playing on his compassion. Shortly after the paperwork had been filed and Young back to working whatever she had been before, Perhele received a message from the Goblins. Apparently Harrison Peverell had to go to the bank to confirm his identity and set up his accounts. Perhele apparated to the front of the Leaky Cauldron and walked to the room Harry was staying in.  

The knock on the door jolted Harry from his task. He was putting on the robes he had been given but the complicated layers and the total amount of buttons had him contemplating just wearing a cloak over himself and calling it a day. Perhele opened the door and told him about the Goblins wanting to meet with him.  Perhele apparated them to the front steps of Gringotts steadying Harry as he doubled over with nausea. Harry never did like side-along apparation. Harry composed themselves as they walked into the golden halls of the bank. The place hadn't changed at all in the next 50 years. The set up was still the same as before with the goblins at desks by the front entrance and the entrances to the tunnels behind them.  

"As you requested. One Harrison Peverell." Perhele told the Goblin at the front desk. The Goblin looked at Harry down his nose.  

"Wand?" The Goblin outstretched his long fingers for a wand that never came.  

"I don't have one." Harry muttered sheepishly to the beady stare of the Goblin.  

“No wand. No business.” With that the Goblin turned away from the two wizards and back to the paperwork at its desk. Harry gazed up at Perhele whose face was also unreadable. Harry grumbled about how the Goblins were the ones that called me here in the first place. She placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort. 

“Onward to Ollivander's. We would have had to go there eventually.” Any hope that the Ministry was holding onto his wand was crushed at her words. That means his wand was left in the Veil when he foolishly tossed it away. Perhele kept a strong grip on his shoulder on the short walk to Ollivander’s wand shop. The front of the shop was still the same from his first visit to the old wand shop however now it looked like it had a new coat of bright paint.

The inside of the shop was cleaner than he remembered previously. However, what really through Harry for a loop was how young Ollivander had looked. Gone was crazy white hair and wrinkles but in its place was smooth pale skin and combed blond hair. Harry blinked at the man in front of him thinking it was an imposter but his concern was gone the moment he looked into the white silvery eyes that still held immense wisdom despite his younger appearance.   

"Welcome! Ah, Esmerelda Perhele. Hawthorne with dragon heartstring, 10 inches slightly springy. Wonderful for charm work."  

"That it is. It's served me well throughout the years." Perhele's wand was still acting as a holder for her fiery red hair. Ollivander's eyebrows furrowed at her words.  

"Are you in need of a new wand?" His eyes flicked to the one in her hair.

"I must warn you that no wand will serve you quite as well as your first." Harry's heart sank at his words. His hands clenched at his sides trying to grab for the wand that he had lost. Perhele's reaction to Ollivander's words were the exact opposite of Harry. She chuckled under her breath at the man.  

"No. I quite like my wand. I am here on Ministry business. Young Harrison Peverell tragically lost his wand before coming here and is in need of another." Ollivander's eyes finally turned to Harry. There was no recollection in his features but there was understanding. Ever since the war started with Grindlewald many a witch and wizard fled to safe countries, some losing their wand during their flight.  

"Of course! Come here and we will get you measured and fit with a new wand." The measuring tape came to life once Ollivander muttered the word measured and began circling Harry. This process was the same as the first time he was in the shop.  

Perhele decided to go relax on one of the chairs near the store front while Harry was being fitted with his new wand. She watched as the young teenager was twisted and turned and the measuring tape circle his torso and arms. Ollivander studied the tape for a moment before disappearing into the back of the store. The tape unwound from Harry and the boy watched as it laid itself back onto the podium. Ollivander wasn't gone for long and emerged from the back of the store carrying a multitude of boxes. Perhele sighed. Even his predecessor never used magic to carry or fetch the wands despite being wizards.  

The first wand that Harry was handed was a sleek black wand with only a couple of notches where the handle was.  

"Ebony with Unicorn hair, 9 inches. No spring." Ollivander handed the wand over to Harry who hesitantly grabbed the wand. The moment his fingers touched the wood a jolt of cold rushed up his arm and a book exploded. Ollivander quickly snatched the wand back putting it into its case. Each wand gave the same result until he was presented with a yew wand that had knocked a column of wands down in the back at Harry's swish. 

Ollivander ran a hand through his hair at the challenging customer. Trying to find a wand for a developing wizard was difficult especially one who had been claimed by a wand before. A child new to magic or a full grown adult are easy to search for. An adult has a settled magic core making it easier to identify a suitable replacement wand. A child's magical core is untarnished and unmarked by a wand that it's easier to narrow down which wand is suitable with each passing one. Ollivander finally caved. 

"What was your core in your previous wand?"  

"Phoenix feather." Of course phoenix feather! Coincidentally that was the column Harry had knocked down with the yew wand. Ollivander picked up the scattered boxes when he noticed that only one had remained in its place.  

"I wonder..." Ollivander trailed off as he pulled out the box bringing it towards Harry. He placed the box before him and gingerly took out the wand. It was a fairly young wand and with its combination of holly and phoenix feather it was quite a temperamental one. The last wizard to try it out had destroyed the front windows. That was the year after its brother wand had found its master.  

Harry's breath caught as he saw the familiar pale wood of his old wand. Harry reached for it carefully worried that it might reject him like the others. His fingers closed around the hilt and Harry felt his magic sing. It was like a piece of him had been lost no matter how brief the separation had been. Harry gave it a tentative swish and gold sparkling waves swirled around him. Ollivander had a mixture of shock and relief adorning his features.  

The reactions of the two wizards did not go unnoticed by Perhele. She had watched the boy hesitantly reach for the wand with hope shining through his eyes. Based on his reaction when the wand accepted him it must have been the wand he used to have. Hopefully it'll become a comfort for him.  

"That'll be 5 galleons." Ollivander handed over the case to Harry and shoved the other boxes to the side to fill out the paperwork for the Ministry. Perhele stood up from the chair she had been residing in for the past half hour and dropped the money onto the podium. Harry followed Perhele back to the bank as he turned the wand over and over in his hands. He was glad that he was able to have his wand during this turbulent time.  

“How are you all paying for this?” Harry had been wondering about this since he was handed the robes. He didn’t understand how the ministry had this kind of money set up for people like him. Perhele glanced around. Diagon Alley wasn’t crowded but this conversation was best left for her office or the Unspeakable department.  

“We will talk about this back at the Ministry. Even with the strongest of silencing spells there are always people who can find information.” Perhele glanced around and Harry followed her gaze. He wasn’t paying attention when his shoulder ran into someone. He glanced up and was found looking into angry dark gray eyes. Harry took a step back and stuttered out an apology.  

“Perhele, you’ll need to watch over your progeny. Lest he runs into something dangerous.” The man’s voice dipped lower as he spoke. Harry shuffled closer to Perhele - not out of fear but he knew that she would stop him doing something reckless. 

“He’s not my progeny, Lord Black, but he will take your words to heart. Won’t you?” Perhele smiled but her eyes were ice cold. Harry glared at the man. Now that he was looking at him he noticed similarities between him and Sirius. The eyes for one were a dead giveaway. His face was more square than Sirius’s but his hair was that shocking pitch black.  

“Yes I will, Lord Black.” His eyes burned with hatred as he stared at the man who looked like he had rubbed elbows with sewer scum. Lord Black seemed satisfied with those words as he walked off his robes billowing in his haste. Harry’s eyes narrowed as the man walked away. Perhele scoffed and they continued the rest of the way in silence. They were once again in front of the goblin who had turned them away earlier. He looked up at their approach and continued to look down on them until Harry spoke up. 

“I have my wand now.” Harry lifted the pale the wand for the goblin to examine. He didn’t expect for the creature to snatch it from his fingers. He was about to protest when it was handed back to him just as quickly as it was taken from him.  

“Follow me.” The Goblin hopped down from his podium like desk and went further into the back of the atrium. The caged door opened. Harry hadn’t given much thought into what was behind the caged door but he didn’t expect it to be an elevator. The floor sunk and they descended into the depths of Gringotts.

The ride lasted a few moments before the floor stopped abruptly both the goblin and Perhele managed to stay on their feet. Harry however was not fortunate and found himself crumpled on the floor. The Goblin walked forward while Perhele helped Harry back onto his feet. They barely made it out of the elevator before it slammed shut. The Goblin opened the door to the office and ushered them in.  

_'Let's see what the goblins want.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end it there. I struggled with this massive chapter for a while and if some of it seems forced then I'm sorry v_v. Thanks for bearing with me during this informational dump that is this chapter. Again I thank you for the comments and kudos!  
> tumblr: 13FandomsUnited


	3. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns that he is broke and gets reacquainted with his once home. He realizes that he needs friends and argues with the hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So here is chapter three. Few warnings for this one. The canon divergence is real here you guys. I’m starting to majority mess with the timeline and the school life at the castle. I’m warning you now because people pop up that are not supposed to be here. I tried rewriting this whole chapter and if you notice the scene that I use for the main summary is heavily edited. Read the end of chapter notes if you want more details explained.

_Previously on Trapezing through Time:_  
_Harry woke up and wrote in a book. His new past is filed at the ministry. He found out he had glowing green eyes and reunited with his wand. When we last left him he was meeting with the goblins..._

* * *

Harry was sitting in front of the fire absentmindedly spinning the ring that rested on his right pointer finger. The ring being the reason the goblins wanted to speak with him that day. The Peverell Lordship ring was visible on it yet he was still only the heir. It had the Peverell coat of arms on the ring. The same symbol that was sewn into the invisibility cloak he had and used for years.

According to the goblins, Harry could wear the ring of lordship even though he hadn't reached his majority yet due to lack of an heirship ring. The last time there was an heir to the Peverell line heirship rings were not yet popularly forged. The ring on his finger would stay invisible to most until his 17th birthday.

Harry could only gain access to the empty vaults and small manors once he came of age but if he wanted to make investments and grow money he could. Both Perhele and Harry were surprised that the Peverell's still had a vault in Gringotts. The goblins didn't expand on why the vaults still lasted even after the merge with the Potter line. Harry thought maybe it was due to there actually being an heir to the family left.

Harry decided to create his own personal vault to use while he waited until he reached his majority. However, he decided that he would put investments in the Peverell family vault when he gained any excess money. Unfortunately, that meant Harry had to stay at the orphanage until his 17th birthday when he can move into one of the abandoned manors.

After the paperwork had been signed and Harry given the key, Perhele left him outside of Gringotts to return to work. She trusted him to find his way back to the Leaky Cauldron with a promise that she will see him tomorrow when they take him to Hogwarts. Harry was excited to return to the place he had once called home. However, he was unsure about the people that roamed its halls.

Especially the one named Tom Marvolo Riddle. If his memory served correct then Tom had been terrorizing the muggle-borns all year with that basilisk of his. Perhele said that he can't return to his timeline so maybe rearranging some events were in order. First he will have to protect Myrtle and figure out how to close the Chamber despite not being Slytherin's heir. Harry thought on this topic until his eyelids drooped and sleep overcame him.

The knock for breakfast woke him up early in the morning and it allowed Harry time to pack everything away while he waited for Perhele to show up. It wasn't much but the clothes he was given by the ministry were far more than he was used to. Perhele opened the door with a flourish and a brightness to her eyes. She shrunk his secondhand trunk down and placed it in his hands. He quickly pocketed the trunk before Perhele gripped his shoulder and apparated them to Hogsmeade.

The apparation point of Hogsmeade was right outside the Hog's Head Inn.. Harry was glad to see that the small village hadn't changed since he last saw it and he beamed as he saw the outline of Hogwarts in the distance. They walked the rest of the distance to the castle. Harry had never taken the cobblestone path from Hogsmeade across the bridge that lead to the front of the school. They were met at the gate of the school by the Deputy-Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Harry sucked in a breath.

The last time he had seen Dumbledore like this was through the sepia colored world that was Voldemort's diary. Gone was the wrinkles and pure white hair but in its place was auburn hair and smooth skin. However, Dumbledore's eyes still twinkled with a hidden wisdom. Dumbledore led them through the halls of Hogwarts. Harry only seeing a few students as they scampered to class. He smiled that he too will once again go to class here except he will finally be free of the Boy-Who-Lived label. They arrived at the gargoyle and Harry noticed that the password wasn't related to muggle sweets but something that sounded like a sneeze. Harry shook his head. The headmasters at Hogwarts were always eccentric.

The office he stepped into resembled the one he had been in once before. The trinkets that covered the cabinets and tables were astrological in origin and Harry was mesmerized by the floating galaxy the headmaster had on display on the ceiling.

"Unspeakable Perhele, and you must be Harrison Peverell. I'm Headmaster Dippet."

The old man behind the desk had frizzy white hair and kind brown eyes. He made no move to stand and instead motioned to the two to sit down in the chairs in front of the desk. Dumbledore moved to stand beside Dippet.

"I'm sorry to hear about your family, young Peverell. You are more than welcome here at our school." Headmaster Dippet spoke to Harry his voice soft with understanding.

Harry could believe that this was the same Headmaster who bought Voldemort's ridiculous theory about Hagrid. The man before him too soft and with the right words would believe anything he said. The fact that he was allowing Harry to join the school so late in the year was another testament to Harry's statement.

"Thank you professor. I'm happy that you accepted me to join despite it being so late in the school year." Harry confessed to the Headmaster head dipping low. He could feel Dumbledore staring him down.

It was uncommon for a student to join the school so late especially in this time of turmoil. According to his records, Harrison Peverell was homeschooled by his muggle father and pureblood mother in Belgium however declined going to Durmstrung because of the rising influence of Grindlewald in the Continent. Harrison is well versed in DADA and charms but they will need to assign him a tutor for both potions and transfiguration.  
Dumbledore didn't want to accept the boy as a student eligible for OWLs but make him repeat the fifth year next year however Dippet's fondness for Perhele swayed his opinion on this matter. His safety also was threatened by the Chamber of Secrets being open as his status as a muggle raised halfblood. A scorn to this school by the Heir of Slytherin's standards.

Whoever it was had been attacking both muggleborns and anyone raised by muggles throughout the school year. Dumbledore had his suspicions but the boy was a slippery one to pin down. Why Headmaster Dippet accepted this boy into the school while there were inquiries and even demands from the Governors to close the school until the threat is vanquished.

"You will be assigned tutors until you take your OWLs to help you catch up on any topics you might have missed during your studies." Dumbledore stepped forward as he spoke. Watching the timid boy in the chair as he did so.

"Now you will have to be sorted in the Great Hall like everyone else." He waved his hand towards the hat.

Harry noticed that the wand he was holding wasn't the ash brown wand he was used to the man holding. It was an intricate honey brown wand with runes and vines etched into it. The man was also wearing red robes instead of the pale purple or blue that he starts to favor later in life.

"Sorting?" Harry played dumb and pulled upon the feelings he had when he first learned of the house system at Hogwarts. When the suspicion in Dumbledore's eyes lessened Harry knew that he had succeeded.

“Hogwarts is an ancient school and was built by four great wizards. The founders each made a house for the students to be sorted into based on their characteristics. Each house has certain character traits that are treasured but that doesn't mean that is all each house is." Harry noticed that Headmaster Dippet narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore as he spoke.

"The four houses are named after the founders: Hufflepuff after Helga Hufflepuff, Gryffindor for Godric Gryffindor, Ravenclaw for Rowena Ravenclaw, and Slytherin after Salazar Slytherin. Hufflepuff's colors are yellow and black. They respect loyalty and hard work. Gryffindor's colors are red and gold with their mascot being a lion. They treasure bravery and chivalry. Professor Dumbledore here is the head of house for Gryffindor along with being Deputy Headmaster.-"

Dumbledore smiled at that. Harry realized that's why the man's robes were red. "-Ravenclaw's colors are blue and bronze. Their mascot is the eagle with their values being wisdom and intelligence. Lastly we have the Slytherin house. Their colors are silver and green. They value cunning and ambition. We will use this hat to sort you."

Harry glanced at the hat perched on the same pedestal that he remembered from his many visits to Dumbledore's office.

"It's an artifact from the founder's era. It sorts every student that goes to this establishment." Dumbledore leaned forward and smiled causing his half-moon glasses to lift up.

"We will sort you later at dinner but now we need to discuss your financial situation. As a ward of the ministry, you will be coming to Hogwarts on scholarship. This will include any new robes you need along with books however this is more like a loan. You will be expected to pay it off when you get a job." Harry nodded solemnly.

Previously he was provided for by the trust fund his parents set up for him but he knew that the books and robes were costly based on his time with the Weasleys.

"Yes sir.” Perhele stood up at that.

“It seems you will be fine here. Dare I say you will be right at home.” Perhele’s eyes twinkled with hidden knowledge and Harry gave her a small smile in return. Grateful that she had been as nice to him even though he probably caused her a great deal of paperwork and stress.

“Your stuff has already been delivered and will be placed into the dormitory you’re sorted into.” Dumbledore led Perhele out of the office while Dippet spoke to Harry.

With a small wave to her before they disappeared through the door, Harry was left alone in the office with the Headmaster.

“We just missed lunch so we will have to take a trip to the kitchen.” Dippet finally stood from behind the desk with Harry following suit. On their way to the kitchens Dippet gave him an impromptu tour of the school. They walked past groups of students and he could feel their eyes on him. Harry internally groaned as he knew that his presence would be known and speculated before his sorting at dinner.

At least he wouldn't have the Boy-who-lived moniker on him this time around and he wouldn't have to deal with people fanning over him. Plus he wouldn't have to pretend to be the perfect golden boy image everyone thought him to be. Harry had started to pay attention when they got to the third floor. When he was a student the third floor corridor had been off limits to everyone during his time at Hogwarts. It seems that with proper care and use the third corridor was no longer the dark and decrepit hallway he had snuck into his first year.

“What is this corridor used for Headmaster?” Harry watched a groups of students hung out around couches and entering empty rooms.

“This is extra study space for those who need it. The library doesn’t allow any type of noise so this space is for those who need the space for group projects. It also holds the alchemy classroom down the hall and its surrounding practice rooms.”

“Alchemy? Isn’t that when you try to permanently turn things into gold?” He pauses before two intricately etched metal doors. Dippet laughed briefly.

“No my boy. That's the muggle definition. Here the alchemy class focuses on combining everything you’ve learned into practice. How runes help with potions or potions with transfiguration and so forth. It also deals with summoning and wards. It allows for your normal classes to teach you everything we can while Alchemy is where you learn to mix those practices under a watchful eye.”

Harry was floored. He hadn't heard of a class like that but he supposed that it would make sense considering the amount of overlap there are in those fields. Wondering if they allowed students to practice to become an animagus through this class he reached for the door wanting to see what was inside the classroom.  
Dippet waved his hand and the doors opened with a slight groan of metal on stone. The inside of the class room was an array of things.

The room itself was set up like the DADA classroom. However, there was a door leading to a glass incased potion room. There were desks clustered to one side of the room while a group of Hufflepuffs drew on the floor. They didn’t even look up from their work when the doors creaked open. There were two older wizards supervising the class. One was with the students in the potions room while the other looked down at the group of students from a balcony.

“The professors for this course are Professor Albright and Professor Keslet. Professor Albright is in the potions lab monitoring the students.”

The witch in the lab reminded him of McGonagall only she was older and was wearing traditional men’s robes, trousers and all. Her blonde hair was cropped short and her ear's decorated with silver cuffs. Her mocha skin stood out against the white of the enclosed room's walls.

“Professor Keslet is the one observing the students as they create a privacy ward mixed with freezing hex."

The man in question had walked down from the balcony to stop and talk to the students. He was wearing more muggle attire than Professor Albright and his hair was pulled to the side in an intricate braid. Harry was enthralled as he watched the professor unravel the runes to point out where the students had gone wrong.

“How do you get into this course?"

"It's offered to those in their sixth year. We do recommend that you take Ancient Runes to fully understand the course. There isn't exactly an OWL requirement because we'd rather watch over you during your experiments than kick you out." Dippet turned around and motioned for Harry to follow.

He stared at the class once more before they slipped back into the third floor corridor.  
The layout of the castle hadn't changed much.

'Or is it will change since I go here in the future.' Harry thought as they continued the tour of the school. He felt the strain on his brain as he thought about his life in the future. He figured it must be the doing of that book he had written in. What did Unspeakable Perhele call it? The Book of Travelers? The strain on his mind increased and Harry decided that it would be best to focus on something else until he was alone. Maybe then the protection wouldn't cause him pain like it is now.

Harry heard Headmaster Dippet say something about prefects and their duties as they passed the prefect bathroom. He watched as a prefect walked down the stairs and waved at the Headmaster.

"Ah Longbottom!" Headmaster Dippet walked forward Harry following close on his heels.

“This here is Harrison Peverell. He will be joining us from now on. I was giving him a tour of the school but I'm afraid I've been away from my office for too long. Could you show him around the outside grounds?" Longbottom regarded Harry for a bit before he stuck his arm out.

“Nice to meet you, Peverell. I'm Callum Longbottom." Harry wasn't surprised to see that his robes were red. Neville had said that it was his family's tradition to be in Gryffindor. Harry reached forward to grab his hand but was surprised when Longbottom made a move for his forearm. He must have his shock written on his face as Longbottom's face scrunched up.

“You're a muggleborn." It wasn't a question. Harry wanted to protest but decided against it. They stared at each other for a second before Longbottom motioned him forward.

"You can start with the Clocktower courtyard." With that Headmaster Dippet bid them adieu and left for his office leaving Harry alone with Longbottom.

“Follow me. Dinner starts in an hour and we must not be late." Longbottom was curt turning on his heel towards the doors that led to the Clocktower courtyard.

* * *

The whole outdoor tour was awkward to say the least. Longbottom was cordial the whole time but Harry could tell that he was less than amused with having to give him a tour of the grounds. It didn't help that Harry wasn't paying that much attention since he was familiar with the castle grounds.

When they made it back to the Great Hall the hat was already set up on the stool near the professors table. There were students from all houses sitting down and eating dinner. None of them thinking anything of the hat sitting by the Headmaster's podium. As soon as they made it into the Great Hall Longbottom left him to go sit at the Gryffindor table leaving Harry to walk up to the Headmaster's podium all alone.

As Harry made the trek to the podium Dippet stood from his chair at the teachers table. Some students turned their heads at the movement but only a few kept their eyes on the headmaster as he made his way to the front. The Headmaster tapped his wand on the podium. The sound echoing across the hall and the sounds of conversations dimmed with each tap of his wand.

"Good evening students. We have a new addition to our halls this evening! In accordance with tradition he is to be sorted tonight. Please welcome, Harrison Peverell to Hogwarts." There were a smattering of clapping across the Great Hall however Harry could only feel the stares. Headmaster Dippet brought him to the stool that the sorting hat lay upon. The Headmaster picked it up and Harry hopped up in its place.

Harry was nervous to say the least. All eyes in the Great Hall were on him reminding him of his first sorting at Hogwarts. This time he still stood out as an anomaly instead of fame. Even with both muggle and wizarding wars happening outside the barriers of the castle, there hadn't been any one new arrive at Hogwarts. In fact, a few of the muggleborn students had started to drop out or go missing. Most of the teachers feared the worst.

As Harry sat on the stool waiting for the hat to be placed on his head, he scanned the great hall. His eyes leisurely drifted over the tables but came to a halt when he met pitch black. Harry froze under the gaze; it lacked any hostility and resentment only boredom adorned his features. Harry knew that there was no reason to fear him but it didn't stop an icy chill from racing down his back. He stared at the dark eyes until his own world was covered in darkness.

‘Well well. What a curious mind we have here, Mister Potter. It seems that we have met once before yet I have no recollection of you.' The hat's voice croaked through his head. Harry knew that it was able to speak in his head but he couldn't get over the strangeness of it.

'I had a…mishap.' Harry sheepishly told the hat. He could feel the tips of his ears heating up.

‘A mishap indeed Mr. Potter.'

‘It’s Peverell now actually. I was hoping I could be sorted into the same house I was in before.'

‘Ah yes. The Noble house of Gryffindor. I sense the courage in you however I sense something more.' The hat went quiet as he filtered through Harry's mind. The presence was intrusive but not painful. It reminded him of the Occlumency training with Snape except the hat didn't try to rip his mind apart. He absently wondered how the artifact could see his old memories. He filed that question away for later.

'You've changed since my evaluation. Sorting you will be difficult.'

‘Difficult?'

'Each person has traits of all four houses. I was left by the founders to either place them with like-minded people or with those that will help them grow.'

'You said that I would be good in Slytherin but I'm not anything like those snakes.' Harry argued back to the hat. Why did it insist that he go into Slytherin? Any house would be better than that den of reptiles.

'Hm. I still stand behind my previous statement. You'd do well in Slytherin. You may just be surprised at the alliances you make.' Harry felt his nose scrunch at the thought of being in a house with the grandparents of the people that had made him miserable in school. He also knew that the prejudices would be greater now than in his original timeline. His mind flashed back to the dark eyes he saw earlier. Harry shuddered. He would rather not be in the same house as his future murderer.

'Very well. You've chosen once before and you can chose again.' The hat's presence in his mind faded slightly seeming to give him space to think.

He never really put any thought into the other houses. Ravenclaw was out - just trying to get into the common area every day would be exhausting. Harry can admit that he's smart in some areas but he was not one for riddles. However the house will always hold a spot in his heart. The memory and Cho and Luna floating through his head.

Hufflepuff wouldn't be terrible. Cedric's warm smile flashed through his mind and remembered how caring the Hufflepuffs of his time were. Memories of Tonks came to the forefront. He remembered her telling him all about the pranks she used to pull because no one suspected her because of her house. Hufflepuff would be a good place to go to hide. However, Gryffindor had been his home and he hoped that being in the same house might ease the anxiety in his heart.

'If you so insist. Then it must be..."Gryffindor!"

The hat bellowed over the silent Great Hall. Harry's world was filled with light as the clapping from the far right table drew his attention. He made his way over to the table. There was an open seat next to a boy who had his nose in a book. He looked up when Harry sat down next to him. Harry noticed that he had a silver pin on his robes.

"Hey." Harry wasn't sure as to why he was so nervous to talk to the other boy. He had curly brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Hello." The boy shifted his attention back to the book. Harry's stomach sank. Maybe he should've gone with Hufflepuff instead.

"Don't concern yourself with him. Andras always prefers books over people." Harry turned to the speaker. He was pale with muddy green eyes and bright purple hair.

"My name is William Harrington. What year will you be?" Harry took note that the people surrounding them were also paying attention to the conversation.

"Fifth year." Harrington whistled low.

"Damn. OWLs are in a month.” The students around Harrington all looked at Harry with pity. Harry shied away from their gaze. He had taken OWLs before so he wasn't too worried about them in this time. If anything he might be able to get better grades with all his new free time. It wasn't long until a student with messy black hair and hazel green eyes joined them.

“Oi! You’re in my seat.” The boy leaned down to stare expectantly at Harry. Harry stared back defiantly not giving in to this loud boy’s demands.

“Maybe if you weren’t late, Fleamont, then you would have your normal seat.” The boy who was reading didn’t look up from his book but Harry could see a smirk forming on his lips. Harry looked at Fleamont- the name sounded familiar. Harry decided that he should at least start to make friends so he shifted over enough for Fleamont to sit down. The other boy did the same.

“Thanks!” Fleamont plopped down next to Harry. Harry watched as blueberry tarts formed on his plate. Smiling he was glad to have told the House elves when they were at the kitchen of his favorite desert. He had only taken a couple of bites when Fleamont turned to him.

“So who are you?” Harry hastily swallowed the remaining tart before he answered.

“I’m Harrison Peverell. A fifth year.”

“No way! A new student!” Fleamont stuck his arm out in the cramped space. Harrington snickered at his friends behavior.

“I’m Fleamont Potter. Also a fifth year.” Harry's hand jerked forward grabbing his forearm instead of his hand. Fleamont hesitantly gripped Harry's in return earning shocked expressions from those around them. Only old pure blood families used that greeting with most using just a traditional handshake as a greeting now.

He mumbled a nice to meet you to Fleamont while internally freaked out. He was talking to his grandfather. It all felt surreal to him. Harry looked around and a student with dark hair and freckles smiled at him.

“My name is Justin Harris. Fifth year as well. The guy with his nose in a book is Andras Smith, our years' prefect.”

"So what brings you to Hogwarts?" Harris drawled from the other side of the table. Harry tried to bring forth an expression that would befit someone who had lost their parents not long ago. While he never knew his parents, he did lose the close friendships from his time. He allowed for the tears to well up in his eyes as he stared at the tarts on his plate.

"My parents homeschooled me on the continent. They were killed." He didn't miss the way the others around him grew quiet. The insinuation of what happened permeated through the atmosphere. Harrington immediately hit Harris on the shoulder.

"Dumbass. You always ask the wrong questions."

"What? Everyone was thinking it." Harris rubbed his shoulder. Harry ate one of the tarts left on his plate and chuckled at their antics. The people around him looked less tense than they were before. Harry smiled.

Maybe just maybe he could find a place to call home here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go. I didn’t want to focus too much on him returning to the common area but the next couple chapters will focus on him becoming friends with his fellow housemates as well as him getting adjusted to this time period. Don’t worry his mental breakdown does happen as does a confrontation with his arch nemesis. The sorting scene was actually extended thanks to a commenter on the last chapter. I’m sorry he didn’t go into the house you want but I’m thinking of a little companion spinoff piece where he does go into another house. Hopefully the sorting is to your liking and you can understand why I chose Gryffindor instead of the typical slytherin.  
> Onto the Alchemy class I created. I know J.K. Rowling has an alchemy class at Hogwarts for upper level students but we never see it so I took it and ran. Plus I like the fact that they would be able to experiment and have a whole class dedicated to merging of the other classes. Again majority messing with the timeline. I also know that Fleamont should not be here as per the new movie and people being persistent on the newspaper snippet we got but like I have so many plans for the two Potters in Gryffindor.  
> As for the study areas, if there is no talking allowed in the library how do people get things done? As a university student who has group projects and cannot focus in my own room the library is the best option.  
> Who do you think will be is potions tutor? And who will be his transfiguration tutor? Do you think that he has some for his other classes he has to take?  
> Harry and Tom’s first interaction will be in the next chapter however it may take a while because I noticed a small problem with the story I had written so far so the next few chapters have to be majority overhauled.  
> Again if I take too long to upload or you want to spit ideas at me go see my tumblr: 13FandomsUnited  
> Still looking for a beta if someone wants to help me with this mess. Mostly it would be just grammar editing. I have the storyline basically written out.


	4. Cracks in the Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry forms bonds with his fellow fifth year Gryffindors which is cut short by the bleeding effect. Harry attends classes and shows why he was the leader of Dumbledore's Army. The mini-Dark Lord finally appears and Harry stays away the first time but accidentally forces himself to be his partner for the rest of the school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo its me ya girl back with another chapter. This one was harder to write because I've been just on a roll with them already established as friends in my mind that writing how they start to become friends was an issue. Also warning that I cannot spell spells worth anything so y'all can tell me in the comments how to spell them and I'll go back to fix them.  
> Google and Hogwarts is Here is a wonderful place to learn more about things taught at Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Mystery game is fun and educational. The game finally explained how to become an animagus btw.  
> Also the amount of hits and Kudos I've received thus far has blown me away. Thank you to all who read and follow this work which was really me wanting to have something different with my multiple headcanons having a chance to shine.  
> Enough of my rambling and onward to the chapter.

 

The other fifth years made it a point to show Harry around the common area and to their shared dormitory. His heart ached at the familiarity but he could notice the difference in the decorations and furniture that were scattered across the room. The chairs for the wizard chess were more of armoires instead of the wooden ones back in his time. The couches were a red leather that flickered in the fire light. There were first years huddled around the fire but he was ushered up the boy's stairs before he could figure out what they were doing.  

The dormitory was exactly as he remembered it down to the black metal fireplace in the middle. His mind flashing back to his first time in the dorms. Harry felt in his heart that he had returned home. He could feel the tears burning the edges of his eyes and shuffled over to where his trunk was placed at the foot of the bed. He was surprised that his bed was the second one to the left as they entered the room. He thought he would be one of the ones on the opposite of the circular room but he saw Harrington plop himself down on that bed.  

"So Peverell-" Harry winced at the name and turned towards Harris. He must have caught his pinched expression.

"Sorry Harrison." Harry gave a small nod to him knowing that with his last name he must adhere to some pureblood traditions. As he pulled out a pair of pajamas his lordship ring shone from the fire.

"Where did you say you grew up?"

Harry chuckled as he shrugged off his outer robes.

"I didn't but I grew up in Belgium."

"So you know French?" Harrington spoke up from the edge of the room his torso bare. Harry stared at him blankly before tugging off his own shirt.  

"No. We grew up in a mostly english town plus my mother was really concerned about being found by him." The lie rolled easily off his lips also conjuring a memory of a woman with dark hair and kind blue eyes teaching him magic. Harry froze. He didn't recognize the woman but knew that it was the mother he had just spoken about. It faded as quickly as it came leaving Harry feeling like he had betrayed his real mother.  

He racked his mind for an explanation finding the memory where Perhele told him that the book would give him new memories to protect him but he didn't think he would be able to access them until he mastered Occlumency. A mixture of emotions rampaged through Harry and it took all of his will power to not break down then and there. Tugging off his shirt more forcefully than necessary had Harry popping some of the buttons on his shirt.  

He held the shirt in his hands and finally turned his attention back to the other people in the room. They had moved on from him either to give him space while he processed things or because Harrington was complaining to Potter about Quidditch. Harry shook his head as he placed his ruined shirt on the top of his trunk knowing that the elves would take care of it. He doesn't know if he could get used to calling another person Potter for the rest of his life. Hopefully he can get away with calling him Fleamont without his express permission. They were talking about strategy and who will win the upcoming quidditch match.  

Harry made quick work of his trousers and pulled on a pair of soft stripped bottoms. The shirt was a little tight around the shoulders so he had to make do with the tank top he had on from earlier. Harry wasn't used to borrowed clothes being too tight. Hopefully he can find a book on how to resize clothing in the library. He glanced over to where Fleamont and Harrington were debating on who would win the Quidditch cup.  

"I'm telling you Ravenclaw's beater could easily hit Hufflepuff's slow seeker." Fleamont protested from the floor. He hadn't changed out of his school clothes and had his robes bundled up underneath him to create a pillow for his head. As much as Harry wanted to join in on their conversation he could feel a breakdown looming over him. He curled up onto his bed and with a quick goodnight closed the curtains.  

His bed was engulfed in darkness and Harry finally allowed himself to feel. To feel the loss that brought him through the Veil in the first place. To allow himself to mourn over his family both living and dead. His heart gave a weak squeeze at that thought. He knew that his family had died but in going back in time he realized that he will see his family grow up without them knowing who he is. He didn't know what was worse: living in a world without them or being able to see them but they will never know him as he knows them. Hot tears slipped down his cheeks and Harry thought back to the conversation with his new dormmates. 

Grief over a mother he had never knew both real and fake crashed into him and Harry felt his shoulders shake with the force of keeping his tears at bay. He grabbed his wand and was able to choke out a muffilato; the spell covering his bed. Harry clutched his pillow to his chest and allowed himself to openly cry. The sobs wracked through his body. They would rise and fall like the tide of emotions that swirled within him. The tears and sobs would ebb but not for long. Just long enough for his brain to process what was happening and one small memory or thought would send him back into the cycle.   

He laid there as his tears were a steady stream down his cheeks dampening his pillow. He gripped it wanting to be back home. Home where Hermione would nag him about doing assignments but also would sit in silence with him when he needed it. Or when Ron would distract him with wizards chess and Ginny asking about Quidditch. The twins explaining their new invention at Grimmauld Place and Sirius grinning ear to ear as he told of the pranks the marauders used to pull at Hogwarts. He didn't know when he fell asleep but the feeling of loneliness never left him even in his old home.  

When Harry woke up the next day it was to loud shuffling happening outside of his closed curtains. He groggily opened his curtains to Fleamont shoving his clothes on and his books in his bags.  

“Oh Harrison you’re still here. Come on we’re going to be late to charms!” Harry’s sleep addled brain took a few seconds to register what he was saying and fell out of the bed. Harry mentally cursed himself for not setting a charm to wake him up early. He tugged on his robes and shoes. His timetable was on his bedside table that detailed his schedule. He had charms first then ancient runes and double potions today before lunch. He groaned. Of course he had Double potions his first official day of class.  

Harry somehow finished getting ready the same time as Fleamont. He motioned to Harry to follow him and he brought him through a hidden corridor that Harry had never known about. It was hidden by a portrait two staircases down. It spit them out right by the charms classroom. Harry turned around to look at the passageway but it was almost invisible to the naked eye. Harry managed to get out a cleaning charm out before reaching the classroom. They entered the classroom to find that everyone had taken their seats. Professor Langran was standing in the middle of the lecture hall. The rest of their year watched on as Harry and Fleamont sprinted into the classroom a few minutes before class starts.  

"Glad that you could join us." Professor Langran drawled from the middle of the room. It was Harry's first time actually seeing the professor. The professor was a slim female and dressed very similarly to Bellatrix Lestrange. The dark Victorian-esque dress contrasted against the bright vibrant colors that decorated the charms room. They slinked in sitting behind Harris and Smith. Charms class droned on and Harry found himself staring off as the professor explained protego.  

Harry had both learned and taught this to the DA this past year in school so he zoned out thinking of why the students were learning this so late in their schooling. Or maybe Harry had a knack for learning spells beyond his school year. He did learn the Patronus charm in his third year. However, he was being tormented by dementors for the better part of a year. He was pulled from his musings as Harrington elbowed him. Looking around he noticed that everyone had split off into teams of two going towards the training room downstairs. Professor Langran was side-eying Harry as she stood near the podium. Harrington stood up motioning him to follow.  

"Thanks. Most people would've just abandoned me." Harry shuffled next to Harrington.

"No problem. We lions look out for our own." Harrington smiled at him. His purple hair was a lighter shade of lavender this morning. His eyes were also a calmer green that verged more on brown than they were yesterday.

"Are you a metamorphagus?" Harry blurted out the question before he could stop himself. He blamed that he had only rolled out of bed and was still sleep addled. The other boy just laughed.

"A bit. I can only change my hair and eye color minutely." They walked down the stairs and into the training room.  

"Minutely?" Harry eyed the purple hair. Even in the wizarding world purple hair was something people didn’t naturally have.  

"I can't go from purple to blond within a day. I have to change it gradually." Harrington walked by to stand a fair distance from Harry. He was intrigued; he had only met a full metamorphagus before.  

"Now as I said before this charm is perfect for dueling. However you have to be quick about casting it because it does take a bit to form. Most don’t use it unless they are building power for a huge spell and need the concentration." Professor Langran got into the stance she demonstrated during class and flicked her wrist as a transparent shield grew from the tip of her wand. She canceled the spell before the shield could fully form.  

The pairs took turns standing at the front of the practice room cue to start practicing. Harry let Harrington go first since Harry knew he had a handle over the charm. After a few tries Harrington produced a small shield however it was completely opaque. Harry huffed. He had seen this during the DA when people put too much power into the spell before it formed. Harry shot off a bombarda and watched as the fragile shield shattered. The mirth in his eyes must have been apparent because Harrington huffed.

"If you find this funny I want to see you do it." He crossed his arms across his chest. Harry could see his hair turning a darker purple at the roots. Harry took the stance and with a flick of his wrist a shield erupted from his wand. The shield grew until it encased Harry the shield barely shimmering in the light. Harry burst out laughing Harrington's face.  

"Glad to see you're enjoying the lesson." Harry turned towards Professor Langran who was standing beside him inspecting his shield charm. Without warning she stepped back unleashing a purple colored spell. It dissipated around his shield and Harry could see a crack where the spell had hit.  

"Five points to Gryffindor." Professor Langran walked away to inspect the other groups. The students quickly focused back on their own shield charms. Harry let his shield charm melt away.  

"Woah! Professor Langran has it out for us gryffindors and she even gave you points." Harrington was in his face a second later.  

"How did you do that so fast? You weren't even paying attention!"  

"I learned it a while ago." Harrington seemed to accept that answer probably assuming that he had learned it with his parents. He resumed the stance and flicked his wrist but the shield only existed briefly before it dissolved into nothing. Harry walked closer to him.

"What are you thinking about when casting?"

"About casting this spell."

"Well there's your problem. You have to want a shield to protect yourself. Magic only fuels the spell. It's the intent that gets you the result." More of the complex spells in their society need to have more focus than just spouting the words to the spell. Like the patronus you need to think of a happy memory. Another example was the unforgivables you need to have the conviction to cast them. Harrington just nodded at his explanation. He stared at his wand for a bit before raising it.  

"Protego!" Harrington shouted it and Harry had to stop himself from audibly sighing. That was the usual reaction to his explanation. Everyone turned to watch as Harrington produced a bigger and more transparent shield this time. Harry waited for Harrington's nod before he shot off an expelliarmus. The spell hit the shield red crawling across the surface.  

For the remainder of class Harry helped Harrington with perfecting his shield charm and listening to people yelling the incantation. He glanced over at Professor Langran and he saw her glowering at the front of class no doubt wanting to be done with class.  

"Harrison wait!" Harry had bolted from class not wanting to stay any longer just in case Professor Langran connected the dots as to why people were shouting the spell's incantation. Harry paused at the doorway of the class stepping to the side to allow people to enter and exit. Harrington slid up next to him. He was still shoving his parchment and quills into his bag.  

"Could you call me Harry instead? Harrison sounds so stuffy." That and the fact he still wasn't reacting as fast to his fake name. Eventually someone will catch on to that. Maybe he should introduce himself as Harry instead of Harrison. The only issue is his last name. Hopefully he won't meet many people who will call him Peverell. Harrington didn't miss a beat.

"And you call me Will." Harrin- Will offered Harry. It was weird how formal the students of this time were even the muggleborns and half bloods used the pureblood way of greeting each other. Harry wondered just how much changed in half a century.  

Will started talking about how everyone else started copying him in class and boasting about how good Harry was as a teacher until they split off in different directions; Will heading towards the Divination classroom. Harry continued down the corridor until he reached the entrance to Ancient Runes. Since he had gotten out of Charms earlier than expected he waited outside in the hallway. Harry noticed a couple of Hufflepuffs from his charms class had gathered as well. Looking around he caught sight of familiar robes and rushed over. Smith was leaning against the wall clearly watching the hallway as students made their way to and from classes. Harry knew that a prefects duty was never done and it seemed that Smith took his seriously. Smith reminded him of Hermione in many ways especially his demeanor the past couple of days.  

Smith acted like a pureblood in many ways but in truth was a muggleborn. From what he has heard from the other's Smith was the top of their gryffindor class and was second only to Tom Riddle in the school. Harry only heard minor things from his roommates about the future Dark Lord. Most of it was how he was a cold person and that he didn’t have many friends but he did have the respect of everyone in the school. According to Smith, he and Riddle have different views on how to be a Prefect. He had heard Smith complaining to Harris and Will about how Longbottom kept bothering Smith to be more like Riddle. Harry joined Smith in watching the students walk past trying to keep his mind off of a young dark lord.  

His thoughts circled back to his next class: Ancient Runes. He had never taken it before and was shocked to find it on his schedule. When he was talking to Prewett and Perhele he told them the classes he had taken during his time. He never mentioned anything about Ancient Runes so why was it on his timetable. Was it a mistake or on purpose? He would have to send an owl to Perhele asking about it after potions. Or maybe request for a meeting with the Headmaster to fix his schedule.

He was watching the flow of students slow down and he looked towards the classroom. The door was propped open and Harry could see students filling up the empty seats. Harry walked away from Smith who had stopped a second year Ravenclaw who wasn’t wearing their outer robes.  

Harry stepped into the classroom. He found the professor sitting at her desk near the front. He made eye contact with her and she gave him a small nod before Harry retreated to the back row of seats. He had opened the book to study the runes before class started. Harry noticed that there were scribbles in the margins of the pages as he flipped through the book.  

A big reason Harry hadn’t chosen Ancient Runes was that he didn’t want to do the work that came with the course. He had seen the course requirements and thought it would be like potions all over again. However now that he is in a different time from crossing through an ancient archway, Harry was curious as to how he got here. Studying runes and their function could help him figure out how he got here especially if he got anywhere close to the Veil again.

He always thought that he wanted to be an Auror like his father but found that he was rather good at helping and teaching others. Maybe a teacher would be best for him. An image of Perhele popped into his brain and for the first time he was curious as to what the Unspeakables actually did. Like their name not much is known about what the Unspeakables do. If Harry was remembering correctly they take a vow to keep their work private to those not in their department. The only thing that Harry knew about them was they created the first time turner and that they handled the Veil. Harry decided that once classes end he would most definitely send an owl to Perhele.   

He flipped back to the introduction section and found himself absorbed in reading about the history and introduction to runes. He had made it to chapter 1 when Smith sat down next to him. He was surprised by this seeing how Smith usually kept to himself. Harry closed the book noticing that there was a seat empty in the front row.  He didn’t know what he did to have Smith switch seats just to sit next to him. Harry decided to not think more on the subject.

The Professor started writing runes on the board explaining their use in protective warding and their meaning. Harry was drinking it all in. He could understand now why Hermione decided to use a time turner to make it to her classes back in their third year. It was an interesting subject coupled with the fact that it can be used in warding or enhancing spells Harry was enthralled. It was halfway through the class when the professor opened it for those to work on their assignment. She made her way over to the desk that Harry and Smith were occupying.  

“Mister Peverell. I’m sure you’ve been informed that you will not be receiving a grade for this course besides the OWL you’ll be taking in a month.” Harry nodded knowing this from the Headmaster explaining this during their tour of the school yesterday.  

“Good. Now you don’t particularly have to do this assignment but it would be best for your Runes tutor to know your proficiency.” Harry spared a glance at Smith who appeared to be focusing on his rune assignment but his quill had stopped moving.

“Do you know who is my tutor, Professor?” Harry had an inclining as to who it would be but wanted to make sure.

"Why it’s Smith of course.” The professor’s warm smile spread across her face. Harry was glad that it was someone that was in his house. At least it will be easier to meet up to study later.  

“If you have any more questions ask either myself, or Smith.” The professor walked off leaving them alone.  

“I recommend you do the assignment.” Harry was surprised that Smith had spoken first.  

“What is it exactly?” There were no instructions on the board and even some of the students had left the classroom. Smith reached down grabbing his own satchel to rummage through. As he was doing so Harry caught a glimpse into his bag and had to hold back a laugh. It was a mess to say the least. Smith was all pristine in image only. It was a few seconds of rustling papers before Smith found what he was looking for.  

He pulled out a crinkled roll of parchment paper and handed it to Harry. The assignment itself was intriguing. Pick a rune that could be used both offensively and defensively. They had to explain how to make the rune in its two forms along which form was more powerful and why. The parchment was to be 3 feet long. Harry’s face fell as he read through the assignment. It was simple for someone who had been taking it for three years but he was brand new to the subject.  

The defeat must have been written all over his face because Smith placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small pat.  

"I'll lend you my old assignments and books if you want." Harry whipped over to stare at Smith. He knew that since he had taken the OWLs before that he could probably get good grades without having to cram like he did before. With that knowledge he steeled himself to learn three years of runes within a month. Heck if he could defeat the most powerful dark lord as an infant he could most certainly get a good grade on the Ancient Runes OWL.  

"Thanks Smith. That's really kind of you." A slight blush dusted Smith's face and ears at Harry's watery smile.

"It'll reflect well on me if you get a decent grade." Smith huffed turning his attention back to his assignment. Harry cracked open the Runes book once more to read but he was only two sentences in when he heard Smith whisper.

"You can call me Andras." Harry smiled to himself.

"The name's Harry."  

They continued to work in silence until the professor stood up announcing the end of her class. He glanced over to Andras who was content to walk to potions in silence. It was Double Potions too. Harry outwardly groaned. Andras raised an eyebrow.  

"I hate potions." Harry clarified.  

"Just stick near Charlie and you'll be fine." Andras missed Harry's confused expression. Who was Charlie? Was it someone in another house that they share potions with? Who did they share potions with? Charms was with Hufflepuff. Ancient Runes was a mix of houses. Maybe Charlie is someone in Ravenclaw. When they reached the potions classroom the door was already open and there were students at stations. The green of their uniforms meshing well with the verdant decorations on the walls. Just his luck. Did Gryffindor and Slytherin always share potions?  

Andras walked over to an open spot by Fleamont who was chatting with Harris. There wasn’t an open seat with the gryffindors so Harry resigned himself to having to work with a slytherin. He however lingered over by his dormmates.

"What you did in Charms was great, Harrison!" Fleamont turned towards him. Harry smiled sheepishly.  

"Thanks. Please call me Harry, Fleamont." Fleamont's face scrunched up. Had Harry overstepped a boundary? Harris's laughter was silent as he doubled over the table.  

"Did I do something?" Harry looked to Will and Harris for answers. Will was smiling like a lunatic.  

"Charlie doesn't really like his first name." Will supplied while Harris collected himself.  

"It's unflattering. I much prefer Charlie." The tips of his ears were red matching the tie around his neck. So Andras was talking about Fleamont earlier. There were no open seats at their table. Maybe since it was Slughorn as the potions professor that Harry will actually be able to learn without being tormented by Snape. Professor Slughorn chose that moment to sweep into the lab. He was wearing a more muggle like robes. Harry sighed. With the appearance of the professor that means class will start soon.  

They had double potions but at least it was Friday and he only had tutoring sessions in the evening so he could relax after lunch. Harry went to the only potion table that was still empty. He placed his bag on the table and he watched as his dormmates continued to talk. They even included the group of females that had entered a few minutes ago. He watched as everyone was talking to at least one other person. The slytherins had avoided his table like the plague and was curious about that. Personally he wouldn't mind not having a desk partner but he realized that his solitude was over when he felt someone brush past him to the empty seat. Harry froze as he saw who his desk partner was; Tom Riddle.  

It didn't take long for Slughorn to make his way over to his table.  

"It seems you chose the right desk partner, Peverell. Riddle here is one of my brightest students." Slughorn sounded smug and Harry finally noticed the pin that was on his robes. It was a slytherin pin. He was either the Slytherin head of house or he was a snake when he went to Hogwarts. Harry managed to keep himself from saying a snide remark about the actual snake beside him. He only nodded and dug out his potions book from his bag.  

Harry had managed to sit as far away from Tom last class but he always had the worst luck. No wonder people avoided sitting here. Slughorn soon left and Harry was left alone with the future madman. Harry snuck a glance to his dorm mates who look like Harry had gone crazy. That was when Harry finally noticed the open seat by one of his female housemates.  

"Let's just get this over with." Harry muttered underneath his breath. He felt the stare that was on him and he defiantly raised his eyes to Riddle's. At their meeting, Harry felt a throb in his mind but wouldn't have thought anything of it if Riddle's eyes didn’t narrow before he turned back to his own bag.  

"I agree." Harry couldn't stop the involuntary shiver at the voice he hadn't heard since he was in second year. Harry had to admit to himself that Riddle had both good looks and voice but he wasn't going to let his sexuality put himself in a precarious situation. He had managed to stay far away from him in Ancient Runes and his plan of staying in the back of the class had helped.

This past year Harry had to admit to himself that he wasn't only attracted to females after he woke up to a very vivid dream with one Victor Krum. Looking back now he realized that his feelings for Cedric were not simply platonic. He came to that realization when he had been kissing Cho and was disappointed by who it was. He still found females pretty and soft but he had to admit that men were just as attractive.  

Tom Marvolo Riddle was no doubt handsome. He had the looks of an aristocratic pureblood with his sharp features and dark hair. The only time he had seen Tom Riddle not in the sepia colored world of the diary he had been preoccupied with Ginny and fighting off a giant snake.  

Harry looked up at the board and realized that Slughorn had been discussing the potion that they would be working on today. Harry scrambled to flip the pages of the book to the potion they were learning: The Draught of Peace. It was a long and complicated potion. Apparently they had started it last week and it would be finished today. Harry had been in class and following Snape’s instructions when they brewed the potion back in his time. However that didn’t mean he was an expert at it.

Riddle had cleaned his space of his bag leaving only a sheet of parchment and the textbook propped up on the stand. He eyed the teenager next to him. Riddle was flipping through the pages of the potions book and he had the sleeves of his robes pinned up by his elbows. Harry was torn between just ignoring the guy for the rest of the period or just being cordial with him until it was over. They only had one potions class left in the semester before it turned into a giant study session and review with the Professor. Harry decided that he could probably get away with having to talk to him when he needs to.  

A cauldron appeared on their table and Harry was forced to talk to Riddle.  

“What step did you leave off on?” If Harry remembered correctly the potion could be paused in two different spots of the brewing process: after adding syrup of hellebore or directly after adding the unicorn horn.

Riddle looked at him. His eyes were alight with suspicion. Harry knew that his appearance at Hogwarts was a hot topic but he thought at least his homeschooling would’ve made its way around the school by now. Harry raised an eyebrow and he could see the irritation building in Riddle.  

“Why don’t you see for yourself.” Riddle said flicking his wrist and the pages flipped to show the last portion of the recipe.  

Harry leaned forward raising himself a bit on his toes to look over the lip of the cauldron. The potion inside was a light baby pink. Harry quickly glanced over to the recipe for clarification. Hopefully this color meant that Riddle had just put the unicorn horn in. Harry quickly canceled his stasis and carefully stirred the potion counting them exactly. Harry could feel Riddle’s eyes on him but he knew that he couldn’t slip on the count. Too many and the whole thing would be ruined. Too few and the potion wouldn't be as potent. Harry had just finished the last rotation of the ladle when the potion turned a vibrant red. He leaned back as he watched the color slowly darken. Harry looked over to find that Riddle was studying him. He was partially sitting on the stool with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  

Harry went back to the potion following the instructions in the book while Riddle stared him down. The prickling in the back of his mind didn't ease up and he could feel the hair's on his neck start to stand. He stirred the potion once more before he turned to confront the teenager staring at him.  

"Do you mind?" Harry snapped at him and he could briefly hear a gasp from the other side of the room but paid it no mind.  

He met the dark brown eyes with his own neon green. The presence in the back of his mind intensified and the pain started to bud at the front of his brain, near his scar. He wasn't prepared for when Riddle himself winced placing a hand on his own forehead. Riddle's grimace turned into a snarl towards Harry as he picked up the ladle from the potion. Stepping back Harry allowed for the budding Dark Lord to take over the potion and watched as Riddle added the finishing touches to it. Harry knew that Riddle was an expert at potions. His ritual during the Triwizard tournament a testament to his knowledge and skill but it was something different to see it in action.  

Riddle handled the ingredients and instruments with such grace that Harry could only equate it to his previous potions master, Snape. As much as Harry despised the greasy man he would have to give him credit that he was a brilliant potions master. A shitty teacher and person but a wizard when it came to potions. Harry chuckled to himself at the pun allowing himself to have some joy even with working with evil incarnate.  

He read the instructions once more while they were waiting for the potion to turn orange. He glanced over to where the majority of Gryffindors were working. They weren't making a considerable amount of noise but he could see the smirks and sniggers that adorned their faces. Harry tore his eyes away from the scene sad that he was stuck over here. He watched as the swirling grey potion slowly warmed to a blood orange. The changing colors were a great distraction from the brooding mass next to him. Sparing a glance at Riddle, Harry saw that he had a book out on the desk but shielded enough that Harry couldn't tell what it was about. Harry huffed resting his chin on his hand staring as the potion started to turn a bright orange. He reached for the powdered porcupine quills waiting for the color to calm before adding them.  

He sprinkled the quills over the cauldron and watched as the potion started to turn a cream at the addition. The last time he did this potion his desk partner was in charge of adding things and Harry just tried to not draw any attention to himself. He found the motion of stirring the potion to be calming and could see how people became masters in this field. Maybe if he hadn't had a Potion's Professor that had been using him as an outlet for his anger at his father then he might've become like his mother. A conflicting image of his mom came to his mind: that same woman with dark hair and his real mother.  

Harry is going to have to add that to his letter to Perhele as well as pick up a book from the library on Occlumency. He internally groaned at the amount of tasks that were piling up. It seems that he will not be able to relax before his tutoring session after all.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so to clarify Harry's sexuality: it is bisexuality. And don’t worry. I’m not just doing this to make it possible for the pairing tagged to happen. There will be a wonderful girl that catches his attention but Tom cockblocks that until she gives up. It’s been a headcanon of mine that Harry was bi since the fourth book. He most def had some stronger feelings than friendship for Cedric but that’s just my take on it. Harry doesn’t know what his sexuality is at the moment because he hasn’t had the time to figure it out especially during the war with Voldemort. He gains allies in the house both straight and fellow people on the spectrum as he learns how to be an actual teenager for once. There is even some trans characters that are in this based off some of my close friends IRL.  
> So now that is over. How'd you like the chapter? Did you expect the Ancient Runes tutor? Do you like Tom's characterization? I love seeing the comments you guys leave and I try to reply to every single one.  
> p.s. coming up with Wizarding names is a pain but yet oddly fun


	5. Life Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to those that subscribed, commented, and left kudos! I'm so glad people are enjoying this as much as I love to create it.  
> Warnings: there is a fight in this chapter. minor mention of pain and blood but I don't go too much in depth on it because I'm not that good at fight scenes

The rest of potions class goes on without another confrontation from either Riddle or Harry. The two wanting to be done and out of the other's company. They finished the potion before the rest of the class and Harry spent no time in gathering his things. He was out of the class before Slughorn could stop him.

Pulling out his schedule from his trouser's pocket Harry rechecked the time allotted for his potions tutoring. He saw that it was around 3 pm which gave him about four hours to write his letter and send it off to Perhele. Since he got out of potions early he decided to write his letter in the great hall while he waited for the rest of his schoolmates to get there for lunch.  

The hallways were empty save for a few prefects that barely gave him a second glance. He wondered if it was how new he was or if they rather didn't care about him roaming the halls. Either way he was glad for it. He reached the entrance of the great Hall and was pleasantly surprised to find that he wasn't the only one there. Harry noticed the Charms professor at the teachers table and a few Hufflepuff students goofing around at their own table. However, it seemed that he was the first Gryffindor to make it to lunch. He sat down and pulled off his own bag placing it on the bench beside him. He wasted no time in pulling out a fresh roll of parchment and ink.  

Harry sat staring at the parchment thinking how he should start the letter. Should it be formal or should he just start writing and worry about editing later. He sat there debating this until he decided that Perhele seemed like a relaxed person and that she'd rather him write if he had any issues than not.

With renewed determination he set to work on his letter. Harry was completely immersed in writing and didn't notice when the Great Hall started filling up. He was broken from his revere when someone clapped him on the back. The sudden jolt caused a splotch of ink to form on the top of the letter. Harry turned to find that it was Will who had touched him.  

“Who are ya writing?” Will slid into the seat next to him. He didn’t make to read the letter as he pulled a plate in front of him. Harry was glad that he didn’t pry too much into his personal details.  

“It’s to my magical guardian.” It technically wasn’t a lie since he was a ward of the Ministry but he couldn’t talk to anyone except Perhele about his predicament.

“We scare you that much?” Charlie leaned over the table grabbing a goblet while Andras choked slightly on his own pumpkin juice. Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing. He knew it was a joke and it seemed that sarcasm was an inherited trait in his family.  

“What are you going to do after lunch?” Harry folded his letter up conjuring a sealing wax. He already knew what he was going to do for the free period but his curiosity always gets the better of him.  

Charlie went on about how he was going to go to the Quidditch pitch and practice with the others that have that period free too. Upon further questioning, he finds out that Charlie is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Charlie even boasted at being the youngest captain in half a century. Harry is silently enjoying learning more about his family.

The only information he had on his grandparents were their names and he only got biased information about his own parents for years. The conversation delved into another quidditch talk led by Will and Charlie. At some point Harry was dragged in along with a fellow fourth year, who was also a part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

“Did you play quidditch before?” The fourth year, Anders Jergenson, asked him after Harry explained that seekers should do formation training with the rest of the team to make it easier to score.  

“Uh. Yeah back with some of my neighbors but I mostly just watch and analyze.” Harry backpedaled trying to make the lie sound believable. In reality, Wood had made Harry watch the others so he could read their movements and patterns to get to the snitch easier.  

“You should totally join practice tomorrow!” Charlie waved his arms in the air almost smacking Harris in the face. Harris shoved Charlie away who was now leaning forward towards Harry. Jergenson looked at Charlie like he had gone mad but quirked an eyebrow at Harry.

“I guess I’ll go if I’m not a bother.”  

“Quidditch season is over and we’re just play practicing tomorrow.” Charlie explained. It was Harry’s turn to lift an eyebrow. From what Harry gleaned from last night the next match was next week and it was between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff was slated to win since they won last year but Ravenclaw had beaten Hufflepuff earlier this season so there was no guarantee. Even the houses not participating were split down the middle.  

However, Harry had noticed that there was an air of caution throughout the school despite the anticipation of the match. He saw that no one walked alone to classes and whenever he started to leave anywhere alone he was quickly joined. Harry knew that it was due to the suspicious activity that was plaguing the castle. No one has told him of the muggleborn attacks but he figured they closely followed the pattern from his second year. If his memory serves him correct Myrtle should still be alive.  

Harry grabbed a buttered roll and contemplated what he could do. Saving Myrtle would definitely put a wrench in Riddle’s plans. However that wouldn’t stop him from targeting another student. The Sword of Gryffindor came to mind but was he really willing to fight the basilisk all over again? Harry glances towards the Ravenclaw table and spotted the familiar twin pigtails. He saw that she ate alone and his mind was made up. He would save Myrtle from both Riddle and her tormentors. The sooner the better.

He cast a tempus around his half eaten roll wishing he knew nonverbal spells as he saw the disgusted face both Harris and Andras wore. Lunch was almost over and if Harry wanted to get a good table in the library he’d have to leave now. He slowly stood dreading going to the library. He knew that he needs to go to study but the thought of sitting alone for hours seems like torture.  

“I’m off to the library.” Harry swung his bag over his shoulder resigned to his fate.

“I’ll join you.” Andras spoke up from beside him. Glad to have someone going with him Harry stood, rather awkwardly, by the table for Andras. He didn’t have to wait long for Andras to gather his things. The rest of their peers gave mumbled goodbyes but quickly turned back to the previous topic.  

Harry was finding out that Andras didn’t speak much but was always quick to offer his presence. Harry was glad for it.  

“You seem to be in a better mood.” Harry’s step falters. His head turns sharply towards Andras who has his nose in a book.  

“H-How?”  

“Your eyes. They were red.” For the first time since he came here Harry could feel blood rush to his face coloring his features. He thought that it would be confused with him being tired. Harry shoved his hands into in robes wincing when his hands met parchment.  

Cursing to himself he asked Andras if they could swing by the Owlery to send the letter off. Andras just shrugged making Harry once again glad for his presence. The detour to the owlery only took them a couple of minutes because Andras stopped them near a tapestry and pushed it aside revealing a corridor.

Harry's brows scrunched together. This passageway didn't exist during his time in the castle or even on the Marauder's Map. It sparked a thought in his mind on how the staircases moved and revealed new corridors every day so maybe the castle itself opened and closed passageways all the way. He would have to search the castle for new passageways.  

When they reached the Owlery, Harry tried to be quick about it so that it wouldn't take too long. He found one of the school owls and gave it a treat as he told it where it was headed. He hoped that it would make it to the right person. He double checked that Perhele's rank and name were visible on the front of the envelope.  

The only time that Harry saw Andras not read while he's walking was when they were going up and down the stairs in the Owlery. Harry hadn't even seen Hermione do that during their stay at Hogwarts but to be fair he and Ron were always up to something. They took the next right leading them straight to the doors of the library. They were open this time of day but there were very few students occupying the tables.  

They settle into an empty table near the back of the library. Just close enough to the librarians desk so that it wasn’t a long walk if Harry needed to check anything out. Mr. Foster was an older wizard who hadn’t looked up the moment they walked into the library. Harry plops down and pulls out the book he had been reading in Runes. He pulled out a notebook. He missed the ones from his time but the leather bound journal he picked up in Diagon Alley. It reminded him of the one from all that time ago only his was a soft brown instead of ink black.  

The pages were full of notes and doodles of the runes that he has learned about already. He kept a quill in hand while the well worn book was open to where he left off.  

He only stopped when he ran out of pages to flip. Harry stretched his arms over his head leaning from side to side. He looked down at his notes that he had jotted down noticing smudges over certain words and grabbed the sand that he had stashed in his bag. He sprinkled it over the wet ink letting it soak up the moisture. Closing the book he placed it back into his bag and stood hearing the creak of his own knees. Harry walked towards the Runeology section of the library hoping to find the next book in the series or another one that goes more in depth on what he just read.  

Harry returns with three new books under his arms. He opens the new one and charms his in to be a different color. He only gets four pages into the new book when Andras kicks him from under the table. Harry yelps ungracefully knocking over his ink well. He snaps his eyes towards his attacker who motioned with his chin to something behind him. Harry slowly turns and realizes that the pain that was building in his forehead was not from staring at the tiny words on the pages. Stalking towards him was one Tom Riddle.  

His eyebrows furrowed wondering why _he_ was striding over to their table. He quickly glanced at Andras who looked like he would rather be anywhere else at the moment. However, Harry could see the plain hatred in his eyes for the slytherin. Harry watched as the slytherin got closer to their table wondering if he somehow pissed him off more by leaving potions early.  

 _“_ Peverell.” Riddle drawled looking both unimpressed and annoyed.  

“What are you doing here, Riddle?” Harry shot back meeting his piercing gaze. Riddle’s dark eyes narrowed and a small sneer was starting to form on his lips.  

“Apparently I am your potions tutor and you were late.” Harry looked around for the time but the nearest time candle wasn’t lit.  

He internally cursed. He hadn't meant to lose track of time in the library but time slipped away from him. Riddle looked even more annoyed when Harry started to scramble to get his things together. In his haste he caused the sand that was drying his notes to scatter everywhere on the table. Harry sheepishly smiled to Andras who nodded in confirmation.  

He followed Riddle out of the library and down to the dungeons. Riddle didn't say anything during their trek making Harry both angry and awkward. He knew that Riddle was a prat but he didn't think that he would be this way considering he's getting paid by the school. Harry lagged behind him just thinking on what they will be doing for their tutor sessions. Will they be doing the potions he should know or will it just be theory.  

When Riddle stopped in front of the potions classroom Harry figured that they were going to be doing a more hands on tutoring session. Riddle held the door open for him and Harry was surprised to find that there wasn't a class happening at the moment. Riddle stepped forward to the chalkboard and flipped it over. He picked up the chalk and started writing on the board. Harry sat down at the nearest table and flipped open another notebook and followed his writing. Once Riddle had put the ingredients on the board he started explaining why they were used and their effects.  

Harry sat there soaking in the information. Even though he knew who exactly Riddle was Harry was amazed at how much he was grateful for the lesson. He could see how Riddle got the school record for the most amount of OWLs.  

They were done discussing the effects of different strands of wolfsbane when Harry heard it. It was the same voice that haunted him during his second year.  

_'Master.'_

Harry tried not to react when he saw how Riddle's shoulders tensed. He tried to put an air of innocence on when Riddle glanced back him. Riddle placed the chalk down and vanished the dust off of his clothes and hands.  

"We're done for the day." Harry stood and didn't take long to get his things together. Both to leave the presence of the Slytherin and to get as far as he could from the basilisk.  

Riddle didn't make any motion to leave as Harry sprinted out the door. He only got a glimpse of the conversation between the deadly snake and Slytherin Heir.

 _"Tonight."_ Harry shivered knowing what he was talking about. The death of a muggleborn was going to happen tonight.  

Harry ran out of the dungeons and didn’t stop until he was in the stair corridor. He had two options: kill the basilisk or out Tom Riddle as the tormentor. Either option was good however he knew that Riddle would be able to talk his way out of the accusation or start his reign early in retaliation. Harry knew which option would save the students forever but figuring out how to get the Sword of Gryffindor would be difficult. If his memory served him correctly the sword was on display above the headmaster's head in his office. Knowing its location was one thing but to sneak into the headmaster's office was another.

Then Harry remembered that the invisibility cloak was in his family's possession. Hopefully Charlie was clever enough to bring the cloak with him to school. Harry ran to the Gryffindor common room jumping over railings and wasted no time in sprinting up the stairs. He burst open the door finding Charlie in a state of half dressed. Harry grabbed Charlie by the arm and dragged him into the bathroom.  

"Woah. What's up?" Charlie was confused and Harry could see the telltale signs of a blush forming on his cheeks. Harry grabbed his grandfather's shoulders looking him in the eyes.

"I need to borrow your invisibility cloak." Any color in Charlie's face vanished skeptism painted his features.

"How do you know about that?" Harry will always thank Snape for his quick thinking.

"Overhead Harris and Will talking about it." Charlie cursed.

"What do you need it for?"

"I need to get into the restricted section." The lie easily passed his lips. If Harry wasn't so concerned for Myrtle he would be concerned with how easy it was becoming to lie to others especially his new friends. Charlie eyed him for a moment before nodding.

"Just give it back in the morning." Harry let his shoulders go and could feel the relief passing through him. He followed Charlie back into the room and found that Harris had joined them. He quirked an eyebrow at the two but made no comment.

"Thank you." Charlie tossed him the silver cloak. Harry pulled on the cloak and felt something click in his magic.  He picked up the inside of the front lapel and saw that the same triangle symbol was still shimmering so it must be the same cloak. He shook off the strange feeling and sipped from the room. He heard Harris question Charlie who only brushed it off. Harry was out the door before Harris could try to ask him.

He navigated the now crowded common area and was able to slip out of the portrait door when a new group came in. He took the stairs two sometimes three at a time. Activating the right tiles to get the staircases to move. Harry found himself in front of the headmaster's office and silently apologized to whoever this charms hits. Harry raised his wand and muttered a blasting charm to one of the portraits on the wall. The smell of burning canvas and the screams of the occupant caused the gargoyle to jump to the side as Headmaster Dippet ran out of his office.  

Harry quickly slipped into the office and found what he was looking for. He gripped the sword and pulled finding it surprisingly easy to take from its mantle. He cast an illusion charm so no one would get suspicious. Shrinking the sword so that it fit into his pocket Harry walked to the gargoyle who moved out of his way. Stepping out of the office proved to be more difficult as there were multiple teachers standing outside inspecting the charred painting. Luckily the occupant was able to escape to nearby paintings. The poor knight was frightened and hiding behind an older wizard muttering incoherent sentences.  

Harry slipped around the charms professor and sprinted up the stairs hoping his footsteps wouldn't be overheard. Professor Keslet turned around finding nothing. Harry took the fifth floor corridor and didn't stop running until he found the staircase to the second floor. Trying something he saw the twins do when they were at Hogwarts, Harry sat on the railing and rode it down to the second floor. He landed on the floor but didn't stay there for long. He felt his lungs protest at the continued running but Harry pushed through until he was in front of the girls bathroom. He opened the door and cast a spell to see if anyone was in the stalls.  

The spell turned up negative and he went to the sink that doubled as the entrance to the chamber. He whispered the words watching as it sank into the ground. Harry quickly jumped down the hole hearing the stones shift closed behind him. Casting a lumos as he slid down the tunnel Harry saw that it was in much better condition than his second year. When he landed on the ground he noticed that bones didn't crunch underneath his feet.  

The floor was actually clean and he could see the green tile that decorated the floor. Harry kept up the light and walked forward where he remembered the door to the huge chamber was located. He paused every now and then to make sure that the snake wasn't in the chamber. Both worried and glad that it wasn't in the near vicinity. The lock was easy to open as long as Harry focused on snakes as he spoke the words.  

The walk to the giant head of Salazar Slytherin was eerily quiet and Harry wondered what he was to do now. Casting a quick tempus he saw that it was around six o'clock. Hopefully Myrtle was still alive and Harry started casting blasting charms at the statues around him. Harry could feel the chamber shake and hoped that it was enough to get the giant snake down here. His thoughts were jarred when he heard the hissing of the ancient snake. He unshrunk the sword as he pulled out of his pocket.  

 _"Who dares defile my master's space?"_ Harry pulled off the cloak revealing himself. He stood in the middle of the chamber and kept his eyes on the reflection in the sword.  

 _"Someone who wishes to stop you."_ He saw the snake rear back in confusion at his hissed words.

" _A speaker. Someone who should know better than to defile my master's chambers."_ The confusion was replaced with anger and Harry ran pulling the hood back up. Knowing that the snake was following more on sound than sight. It reminded him of the last time he did this only he had his wand and more knowledge on his side.  

Harry used a strengthening charm on his legs and launched himself up to the head of Slytherin. He stood there blasting spells around the chamber keeping the snake's attention off of his true location. However he slipped causing small rocks to tumble off landing in the water. The snake lunged towards him and Harry closed his eyes raising the sword as he felt the heat from the snakes mouth. Pain laced up his arm and he knew that he must've gotten another fang into his arm. He opened his eyes to find that the fang had pierced his forearm that had the sword imbedded in the snakes head. Harry pulled the sword out but it slipped from his weak grasp.

He could feel the venom leaving fiery trails as it coursed through his body but he smiled hearing the screams of the snake. Harry slipped down the head splashing into the water. He curled up by one of the grates a smile on his lips. He heard footsteps running down the walkway. His vision focused on the figure as it shielded its eyes from the thrashing snake. Tom Riddle was glancing around anger contorting his features and Harry could see Lord Voldemort in him. Riddle walked around the pool avoiding the dying basilisk's body. By the time Riddle reached where Harry was the snake had fallen to the ground dead.

Harry's vision was started to turn dark when Riddle leaned forward grabbing the Sword of Gryffindor. A sneer was on his face the total opposite of the one on Harry's. Harry blinked for the last time regretting that he had gone in without a plan. The last thought was he hoped he had at least saved Myrtle.

Harry’s eyes fluttered open and he found that he was no longer in the chamber but somehow outside. The world around him looked like it had been drained of all color living only in a world of gray hues. He walked forward stumbling upon the roots that hadn’t been there before. Looking around Harry found himself to be in a orchard of some sort with varying stages of life in between the trees. Movement in his peripheral had Harry turning to the left to chase a shadowed figure. He caught a glimpse of ghostly black robes before disappearing behind a tree. Harry wandered around the gray orchard for what seemed like hours before he came across a tree that glowed a bright white.

It was smaller than the trees surrounding it. Either they were tall and old or withered and dead. This tree however wasn’t the sickly grey as the dead or the muted black that was the older thicker trees. The tree was significantly smaller having not even a semblance of fruit hanging from its limbs. One limb in particular had dark veins that were retreating with each step he took towards it. Harry was enthralled by this tree and the strength it radiated. He walked closer to inspect the small tree. It went only to his hip but Harry could tell that this tree held immense power. Once again he felt the presence of another and saw that same shadowy figure near the tree line. However this time Harry heard a voice.  

“It’s not time master.” The voice had many layers to it. At first Harry thought it sounded like an old man but there were notes of a soprano voice as well as a young hearty child’s tone decorating the notes. No sooner had Harry heard it than the world started to swirl twisting into nothingness.

When harry woke up it was to a stiff neck and an empty room save for the corpse of the giant snake. He arose from the cold water and found that he wasn’t much warmer. Harry wasn’t sure how he survived the venom but he didn’t have time to dwell on it in the chamber. He stood on shaky legs and trudged through the murky water to the head of the snake. In its death its protective lids had fallen down so Harry could look into the eyes of the beast that had plagued so many. He wanted nothing more than to burn the corpse to the ground but a voice in the back of his head told him to take fangs to sell. It oddly sounded like Fred who was ever into the business side of the wizarding world.  

Harry reached forward grabbing a hold of the fang that was still imbedded in his arm and pulled. It twisted out wincing as he felt the fang leave his flesh. There was no blood that left the wound but it still made Harry slightly nauseous to look at the gaping wound. He stashed the fang in his pocket with one hand and grabbed his wand. He cast vulnera sanenture so that it wasn’t a gaping hole but something manageable that he could heal on his own or pass off as something he got while practicing an offensive charm. He latched on to two more fangs from the basilisk and pulled using his foot as extra leverage on the beast.  

He deemed that would be enough to start filling up his vaults once more or maybe set up some investments to further grow his money. He did have a debt to pay once he was done with school after all. He readjusted the dripping cloak and made his way back up to the entrance of the chamber. He had barely made it out of the sink before it closed on him. The bathroom was deserted and on further inspection outside it looked like that he was able to save Myrtle. From what he remembered the bathroom had been closed off after they found her body. Casting another tempus Harry found out that only two hours had passed since he fought with the basilisk.  

The corridors were empty despite it being around 8 o’clock on a Friday night. He removed the cloak and stashed it in his pocket. He pulled down his sweater hoping that no one would care enough about him to ask why he was dripping wet. He walked through the corridors staying close to the fires that lit up the hallways. He was freezing and the only warmth he got was the feeble amount trickling down from the lanterns. Harry was near the moving staircases when he saw the familiar bright purple hair.  

“Will!” Harry leaned over the railing waving his arm trying to get his dorm mate’s attention.  

“Bloody hell, Harry! Where have you been?” Will shouted as he waited for a staircase to move. They were separated by a flight but that didn’t stop them from communicating to each other much to the displeasure of others.  

“I got lost.” Harry shrugged. Whispering a drying charm to his still soaked trousers.  

“No yelling in the hallways. 5 points from Gryffindor.” Harry froze at the smooth voice that rang through his ears. Harry turned to face Riddle who looked like a proper prefect instead of a murdering psychopath. Harry just glared up at him angry at both the 10 centimeters that separated him and at the smug face he was sporting. Harry was about to say something more when Will grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Come on. You’ve got a letter already.” Will draped his arm around Harry’s shoulders guiding him towards the staircase that would bring them in front of the Fat Lady’s portrait. Harry made sure to glare at Tom once more before he turned around. Tom’s features were entirely too smug for someone who just lost their precious pet.  

They had just entered the common area when he was embraced in a tight hug by Charlie. Taken aback by his actions Harry went stiff in his arms.  

“Dude you’re freezing.” Charlie commented leading Harry towards the fire place. Only Harris and Will joined them on the couches. At Charlie’s request the group of second years vacated the spot.  

“We were worried that something had gotten you.” Harris piped up from the edge of the couch.  

“What are you talking about?” Harry feigned ignorance as if he hadn’t just killed the monster that was causing everyone to be on edge.

“There have been attacks in the school on muggleborns.” Harry pulled the blanket that Will draped over his shoulders tighter.  

“But it should be over now!” Harris piped up once more at noticing his distress. Harry looked at them in confusion.  

“Riddle actually found and killed the beast that had been terrorizing the students all year! With the sword of Gryffindor, too.” An eager sixth year bounded up to them leaning on the back of the couch.  

Harry inwardly cursed. Of course Riddle would find some way to spin this to benefit him.  

“Did he say what it was?”

“I think it was an acromantula.”  

‘Aragog.’ Harry thought in surprise. Of course Riddle would pin this onto Hagrid, who was a known half-blood.  

“How did it get into the school?”  Charlie contorting his body to ask the girl who was leaning on the red leather.  

“No idea. Some are saying that it lived in the forest and traveled up here only when it got hungry.” She made a slight shiver before turning away to head up stairs.  

“Wild.” Harry muttered as he stared at the fire. It didn’t make any sense. Acromantulas don’t petrify their victims they eat them. And if Riddle is claiming to have killed the spider does that mean that Hagrid was expelled as well?  

“Here mate. Best not dwell on things that are over.” Will handed him a piece of parchment, a letter to be precise.  

Harry wanted to open it here but he knew that there would be too many questions if wandering eyes read the words on the paper. He got up from the couch keeping the blanket over his shoulders and walked up the stairs. There was a sound of protest as it drug behind him but it was quickly silenced by one of his dorm mates.

He felt more than heard the footsteps that followed him up the stairs but he was too busy on keeping some form of warmth as he walked. As he opened the door he made a beeline for his bed making sure to add some heating charms to the covers. He peeled off his outer robes and clothes relishing in the feeling to be out of the stiff clothing.  

As he was pulling on a sleep shirt his arm was caught. Harris had his forearm in his grip and was examining the gash that was decorating his forearm.  

“Don’t be worried, Harris. I got this while trying to practice a slicing charm.” Harry was able to pull his arm out of his grasp and pull it through the slightly tight shirt. Harris eyed him a bit before he went over to his trunk shuffling through it. He emerged with gauze and tape.  

“You’ll need to keep it covered until you go see Madam Klaris.” Harris brought back the gauze and left it on the bedside table.  

“Thanks…Justin.” He sat down on the bed and got to wrapping his arm. He winced when the gauze touched the open wound but glad that his room mates didn’t ask anymore questions than what happened even if they were skeptical.

“You’re welcome Harry.” Justin stepped around him to get to the bathroom but it felt nice to be on first name terms with the rest of his year (guy wise at least). Harry only nodded at the other two before grabbing the letter and closing the curtains.

He carefully undid the seal on the letter and felt the magic shift as he did so.  

**_Harry,_ **

**_I was surprised to have an owl so soon from you. However, I can see that you settled in fine with your house. I'm glad that you were sorted to be a lion and I'm sure that your parents are proud of you._ **

**_As for your schedule, we placed you in those classes based on your interest to become an Auror. We took liberties since you have the experience to pass the OWLs you're slated to take. You seem like a bright young man and that you'll be able to find Ancient Runes to be more interesting than Divination. However, if you wish to change your schedule that much ask your head of house to make an appointment with the headmaster or see if he could do something for you. Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore seems to be an understanding man and told me that they only gave you the best tutors to make your transition there easier._ **

**_The memories you are experiencing are those the Book of Traveler's gave you. It is concerning that they are appearing without your consent and mingling with your real memories. If the bleeding effect gets worse OWL me. I've give you some titles to read to help you with your learning of Occlumency. The pain you described sounds like someone was trying to read your memories through Legilimency. An incredibly powerful one if they were to cause you pain like that. At most you would feel discomfort due to the protection. I suggest you start meditating to separate the two collections of memories from them. Even a journal protected by a blood rune could help you keep your mind sane until you master Occlumency. If you cannot get those titles from the Hogwarts library send a firecall to me and I'll send them in the mail._ **

**_If you need to contact me immediately I've written down how you can contact me even through the protection wards surrounding the castle. If anything worsens or you just need a mentor do not hesitate to contact me._ **

**_Unspeakable Perhele_ **

Perhele had written instructions on how to create those origami creatures that were flying around the Unspeakable headquarters. It was fairly simple he had to have the receiver in mind as he animated the paper to fly. Speaking of flying he would have to get up early to join the Gryffindor quidditch team. He folded up the parchment and tucked it under his pillow. Setting a charm to wake him up once the sun rises Harry let his dreams overtake him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like it? There are parts of this I'm not fully satisfied with yet but I'm terrible with fight scenes so I tried my best. I'm trying to get better at them and hopefully you'll get to see that with each fight. How did you like Harry fighting the basilisk? How do you think Tom was able to spin this to benefit him? What about the orchard?  
> As always you can contact me on tumblr: 13FandomsUnited. I posted a scene from the next chapter on there so if you want to check it out you can. I'm terrible with linking but I hope I can figure it out by next chapter!  
> Next chapter: Harry learns of his consequences of killing the basilisk as well as starts to care more about his financial and educational future. He learns of what Riddle did and has to learn that not everything can go his way. Harry plays quidditch with the Gryffindor team to blow off some steam.  
> Until then!


	6. Adjustment Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry shows off his ~fly~ skills on a broom to the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Charlie forces Harry to the healer. Studying and more studying gets interrupted by a short duel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo another chapter in the books. Going back over the original plot points I had for this fanfiction I realized that I changed alot in the past couple chapters because of how the chapter just flowed.  
> I hope that you all like this one because I've been editing this one for a while since I wanted to wait til this semester was done to post it. Good news all around: a new chapter (13 pages long) and I passed with the grades I wanted! (For those that cared lmao).  
> Without further ado QUIDDITCH and Bonding time!!

Harry woke up with a start his heart pounding in his chest. The last thing he remembered from his dream was a skeletal hand reaching for him as fire raced through his veins. He stared at the canopy of his bed the wood indecipherable in the dark. He closed his eyes hoping that he could chase of the nightmare from his mind and have at least some hours of restful sleep. Harry laid there waiting for his heart to calm and his mind to cease thought but it just wasn't happening. He leaned against his headboard pulling the letter from underneath his pillow. He reread Perhele's words and thought that maybe the journal was a good idea. It would give him something to write his worries in and maybe ease his own thoughts.  

Harry made a mental note to pick up a sturdy journal once he returned to Diagon Alley. He also needed to get rid of the fangs that he procured. At the memory of the beast, Harry shivered and poked his head out to check his surroundings. Charlie had forgotten to close his curtains before he fell asleep so Harry saw his grandfather laying backwards on the bed. He laughed grabbing his wand from his nightstand. He whispered a lumos since the light from the rising sun barely lit up the room. 

He picked up his clothes that he discarded on the ground the night before. Harry patted down his robe pockets glad to find the fangs still in their place. That means the house elves didn't visit last night which also meant that Harry was forced to wear the red uniform button down. Harry preferred to wear the white shirts over the red or gold yellow that came with his school robes. He pulled the red shirt out opting to wear the sweater vest with it to mute the color.  

He stacked his clothes on the trunk but before he could go into the bathroom Charlie grumbled as he awoke.  

"You're up early." Charlie was looking slightly to Harry's left. His eyes bleary from both sleep and the lack of eyewear.  

"Yeah just ready to play quidditch. Have some pent up energy." He shrugged picking up his clothes from the top of his trunk.  

"You're not going to play in that are you?" Charlie's voice was skeptical. Most people had quidditch robes or something for athletic activities. However, Harry wasn't most people. He was surviving on the generosity of someone from the Unspeakable department and there were only formal clothing and school robes. Most of which still needed to be refitted. 

"I don’t have anything else." Harry shrugged feeling less self-conscious about his clothes in this time than his first year at Hogwarts. 

Charlie just scoffed and rolled out of bed landing on his knees in front of his trunk. He rummaged through his trunk throwing clothes out during his search. Harry was amused to see and learn of the weird quirks that his grandfather had. He was thrown from his musings by a bundle of cloth flying at his head. He caught half of the bundle as it flew at him the other half fluttering to the ground. He held it in front of him and it was similar to the [quidditch robes](https://13fandomsunited.tumblr.com/post/180022214027/what-i-imagine-personal-quidditch-robes-look-like) but more fitted. The sleeves tapered and synched around the wrist. He tugged off the sleep shirt flinching as he stretched his wounded forearm. Pain raced up his arm. He decided to change the bandage again before putting on the nice robes Charlie gave him.  

Charlie himself winced as he saw the red skin and oozing wound. He was in awe as he watched Harry change out the old wrappings for new one without even flinching. He hasn't said anything to the other boy but he was littered with scars. The ones on his hand more mysterious than the rest. The 'I must not tell lies' only a shade lighter than the rest of his skin only noticeable in the right light. He slipped into the bathroom while Harry tended to his wound.  

Harry tapped his wand against his arm wrapping the gauze up in enchanted bands of tape. He flexed his arm twisting it this way and that making sure that it didn't move or tug on his skin. Once he was satisfied with his inspection he grabbed an old tank before he pulled on the robes. It was eerie how well they fit him - the shoulders just a tad too big but the rest formed nicely to his body. He pulled on the matching tight trousers and Harry had to stop staring at himself in the mirror.  

"Where did you get these?" Harry poked his head into the bathroom scaring Charlie as he shaved. He dropped the razor making it clatter against the sink. He eyed Harry whose head was only visible making him look like a floating head.  

"They're from a catalog. I'll give you the magazine when I'm done." He shooed Harry out of the bathroom hoping he could finish shaving without another interruption. He didn't need to go to the infirmary because he had cut himself shaving. Not again. 

Harry backed away from the closed door deciding to read while he waited. He picked up the Runeology book but soon found himself not able to concentrate on the words on the page. He pinched the bridge of his nose deciding that he should give his brain a break. Harry had been going on all cylinders since he arrived at Hogwarts. He flopped down on his bed. The letter for Perhele crinkling underneath him. He pulled it out thinking about what he could do to pass the time.  

His gaze flickered over to the basilisk fangs that rested in his dirty robes. He needed to get rid of them but how was the question. He couldn’t leave the grounds of Hogwarts until the summer and by then he wouldn’t have access to much magic. His mind flashed back to the conversation with the goblins. They had said that they would handle his estate until he was of age and can actually control the vaults and properties. Did that extend to selling items he wanted? It would decrease the risk of him being linked to the death of the basilisk as well as line his pockets.  

He wrote a quick letter to Hookfang, the goblin in charge of the Peverell Estate, explaining what he had and if they could do anything for him. He signed the bottom with the traditional dismissal he overheard at the bank hoping he wasn’t crossing any boundaries even going as far as to state as much in the letter. He also didn’t know how to contact the goblins as well. An errant thought went through his mind; what if he could use the spell that Perhele included in her letter. It was still morning and he didn’t feel like walking all the way across campus to get a school owl.   

Concentrating on his bank adviser Harry whispered the spell. The parchment in front of him took on a pinkish hue folding in on itself til a small origami stag stood on his bed. The stag stomped a couple of times before it leaped towards the window. Harry followed suit realizing that the little deer would crash into the closed window. He scrambled to the window throwing it open as the stag pranced around in the air near the window. It wasted no time in leaping out the window disappearing as it hit the open air. Charlie found Harry still staring out the window when he left the bathroom.   

“What are you looking at?” Harry startled closing the window before he turned around. 

“Just checking the weather.” The sun peeked through the clouds and the morning sky was awash with hues of pinks and oranges.  

"There are spells for that." Charlie quickly cast a forecasting spell. A vision of the sky erupted from the tip of his wand and he fast-forwarded to the afternoon checking to make sure that the weather would be pleasant for quidditch. He broke out into a grin afterwards and he raced to pull on his own red quidditch robes.  

As Charlie frantically pulled on his clothes Harry sat down on his bed to pull on his own boots. Harry was tying his laces when Charlie grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into a standing position. He nearly tripped over his feet as he was hauled off his bed.  

"Come on. We're all meeting in the common area."  

"Will everyone be on time?" Harry trailed after Charlie walking down the two flights of stairs between them and the common room. Charlie only offered him a shrug in response and Harry over-exaggerated his displeasure.  

They stepped into the common room finding it fairly empty with exception of the fourth year that joined their quidditch conversation yesterday. He was lounging on the large red couch his brown hair sticking up in random places. Harry only knew his last name was Jergenson but it seemed like he only went by that name. Charlie waved at him and hopped over the couch to recline next to him.  

“Does he have his own broom?” Jergenson tilted his chin towards Harry and he felt a tendril of anger snake his way through his system. 

“I do not but I plan on getting one soon.” Harry always hated it when people talked about him like he couldn’t answer for himself. For too long he has let others control his life. It was nice that he was practically invisible in this time for the Ministry doesn’t care too much about him. He was just another name on their roster instead of being the ‘Chosen One’ or the ‘Boy-who-lived’. He decided to settle into the armchair closer to the door and incidentally farther away from Jergenson.  

“What will you use for practice?” The question itself was innocent but Jergenson rubbed him the wrong way. It sounded condescending to Harry’s ears and he hoped that more members would join them soon before he snapped at the younger boy. 

“I was just going to use the one’s from the school.” Harry had to wait until he got word back from the goblins before he could buy anything. He did love the quidditch robes that he was currently wearing and will have to buy himself a pair or two once he sold the fangs. A look of disbelief was on Jergenson’s face but his attention was drawn away from Harry as a couple more members entered the common room.  

Harry sat in the armchair watching the rest of the team slowly trickle down the stairs. There were some instances where a couple of regular students walked through saying their greetings to those waiting for the rest of the team. Harry smiled to himself remembering his time on the Gryffindor team. Charlie reminded him of Oliver,; however, his love for quidditch was rivaled by his love of potions. A soft smile graced his lips as he thought of his own team but he was soon pulled from his own memories as he overheard the current gossip. 

“Riddle apparently caught the beast himself and somehow summoned the Sword of Gryffindor.” Harry wasn’t surprised that they drifted to this since it had just happened last night.  

“He summoned the sword? I thought only Gryffindors could do that?” Nine pairs of eyes bore into him. Most looked surprised that he knew what the sword was since he was so new.  

"That what we all thought but some Hufflepuffs say they saw him carrying the sword up to the Headmaster's office." A redheaded female said her fingers to her lips. Hufflepuffs were known to gossip but rarely delved into exaggeration - that was left to the Slytherins. Harry mulled over that information. He knew that the sword slipped from his grasp when he fell but if Riddle found the sword that means he was close enough to touch Harry. How did he go by unnoticed? It had to be the cloak. Speaking of which Harry will have to give it back to Charlie after the practice.  

Charlie stood and the rest of the team that was either lounging on the couches or leaning against the furniture followed suit. He said that they should start heading to the pitch since it was getting close to their scheduled time. It was long enough that they could get a couple of games in but not too long since Ravenclaw booked the pitch for the rest of the day. Harry quickly caught up to the redhead wanting to know more. He was too out of it last night to get the full details from his dorm mates.  

"Did they say how the arcromantula was getting into the school?" She looked at him seeming to size him up.  

"Apparently a student had been taking care of it. They didn't say who it was officially, but-" she dragged the word out as she looked around leaning closer to Harry "- the half-giant has been missing since last night." Harry felt his heart sink at her words. Riddle had pinned it on Hagrid once more. He knew that Dumbledore would help the half-giant get a job in the future working with what he really loved but Harry still felt guilty. However, Harry also knew that if Hagrid didn't have a penchant for dangerous creatures the blame wouldn't have been pinned on him.  

"It's a relief that the school will still stay open." Another seventh year spoke up from behind him. Harry knew that the closing of the school was a possibility but he didn't think that it was common knowledge. At the shock on other's faces he realized that not many knew. 

"My mother is on the Board of Governors. She mentioned it last month." The seventh year shrugged. The atmosphere became somber but it didn't last long as they neared the pitch. The chattering resumed after a brief moment of silence.  

"What are you doing here?"  

"Charlie invited me." She raised an eyebrow before laughing. 

"Seems like he's already scouting for next year." He joined in laughing with her.  

"What position do you play?" She was wearing similar robes to him only the tails of hers didn't extend past her hips.  

"I'm the seeker, Mary Estergill." Her red hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"I'm Harrison Peverell, but please call me Harry. I usually play seeker, too." They entered the passageway to the quidditch pitch.  

"Call me Mary, Harry." 

Most of the players went into the changing room to grab their brooms while Harry took a right leading to the broom closet. He whispered an alohamora glad that the spell worked since there was a scheduled practice. He grabbed the newest looking broom from the stash. It felt sturdy enough but Harry didn't recognize the brand. It was faded from the broom’s hand but it had an embossed snitch on the end. Closing the door to the closet Harry joined the rest of the team on the pitch. It seemed that Charlie was standing in the front explaining what they were doing. 

"Thanks to Harry joining us we can evenly split into teams of five. Mary and Bryce will be the team captains since it's their last practice." There were some sad faces in the crowd and Harry tried to stay further in the back as they selected their players. He was disappointed that Mary didn't pick him but was surprised when Bryce called his name. Charlie was smirking from his position by Bryce and Harry suspected that he had something to do with it. Jergenson was picked by Mary and Harry was glad that he wasn't on their team.  

"Charlie tells me you play. I hope you do well as our seeker." Harry released a sigh of relief. He was pants as a chaser or keeper. He was passable as a beater but he knew that he was best as a seeker. Charlie must've overheard him talking to Mary or did his physique scream seeker? Harry had to admit that he was short and compact. He could be classified as lean but he did notice his shoulders and chest filling out over this past year.  

"I'll try my best." Harry truly meant that statement. He was used to the newer, sleeker versions of the brooms that everyone had now. He glanced down to the one in his grasp now.  

Charlie had been assigned as a chaser. Each team had two chasers, one keeper, one beater, and one seeker. They weren't going to keep score since it was practice but Harry could feel the competitive atmosphere grow as they kicked off from the ground. Charlie as the captain threw the quaffle in the air as the beater of the other team released his hold on the beater. The game was on.  

Harry saw that they released the snitch before they kicked off the ground so he rose to the top of the goal posts. He circled testing the waters of his broom. It seemed a little stiff on the turns but it rode rather well in straight lines. He saw Mary close to the ground almost touching the grass. He turned his attention away from her. Harry could spot the snitch well with his glasses but his vision improved dramatically after going through the veil. It was oddly nice to see the world without his glasses.  

Harry had asked Perhele about the change to his vision and she was only able to tell him that every Traveler had something enhanced about them. The magic of the Veil was unlike any other. Most had changed vision or mental capabilities. There were even cases of them being able to see ghosts in their original colors instead of the washed out blue hue they all had. Some had gained a greater control over Legilmency, which drove some insane. Perhele did mention that there hadn't been a case where one's eyes glowed.  

He was scanning the ground when he spotted it. The glint of gold was unmistakable against the green of the pitch. George once called him a human niffler once during practice when Harry explained that the flash of gold was unmistakable. The teasing got worse once Ron told the twins about Harry’s want to get a gold writing set. He had to endure the nickname for the better part of third year. He was lucky enough that it only stayed between the Weasleys and him. If Malfoy had heard about it he would’ve never let it go.  

It was flitting near the edge of the pitch behind Mary. He dove straight down to catch it feeling some kickback from the old broom at the steep flight path. Before he could reach it the snitch darted past him taking a sharp turn towards Mary. Harry quickly found out that the broom lacked any brakes so he tilted his feet to land on the wall of the stands. He didn’t stop instead using his momentum to launch himself in the direction that it went in. Mary was chasing the snitch easily matching its turns but what Harry’s broom lacked in mobility it had in speed. He soon caught up to her. They were neck and neck as the snitch continued its curvy path.  

Unbeknownst to the two seekers as they chased the snitch they had developed a crowd. The players all pausing to watch the spectacle. Charlie was concerned when Harry came back with the old Songbird. The company had created fast brooms but had been absorbed by the Cleansweep Broom company after sales of the Songbird plummeted. The broom itself was rarely used since it didn’t have a braking charm built in. That along with its stiffness on the turns the broom was left to collect dust. However, Harry seemed to be quick on his feet and Charlie was awestruck as he saw how he turned so fast using the wall. It didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the team and they were soon watching the two seekers chase the snitch.  

The snitch shot up in a straight line seemingly bored of the chase. Harry couldn’t change directions as well as Mary and she rose to follow it. He pressed the limits of the broom as he turned it as sharply as it allowed. He could feel the vibration of the broom as it strained to take the curve. During his turn he noticed the rest of the quidditch team watching them from far above the game abandoned. He was distracted as the snitch flew across his vision. He adjusted his direction following the snitch up into the air. 

Mary was close behind him but as they climbed into the air she fell further back. The air got colder as he ascended. The wind had started to burn his cheeks but Harry was determined to get the snitch.  

The broom itself was starting slow down not meshing well with the colder air. He reached out his hand to grab the snitch as it flew higher. His fingers closed around the cold metal and Harry wrestled the broom to turn around. He flew down to find that the group had resumed the game and Mary was waiting near the goal post. She had a smile on her red face as she watched the game unfold. Harry floated down to her and opened his hand to show the snitch. A grin broke out on his face at her disbelief.  

“Hey Charlie!” His grandfather’s head swiveled towards him. Harry held the snitch in between his forefinger and middle. The metal glinting in the sun and Charlie whistled to get everyone’s attention. He sported a wicked grin. 

“Game’s over. Harry caught the snitch.” The remaining players all flew to the middle of the pitch to discuss pointers and new strategies. 

“Good work everyone. Altair nice job blocking those last shots but try not to fall of your broom doing the Starfish and Stick or it’ll all be for naught.” Altair had deep chocolate skin but you could still see how the embarrassment colored his features.  

“Jergenson if I see you cobbing Joy one more time I’ll put you on the bench for the first game.” Jergenson crossed his arms over his chest while a girl on Harry’s team glares at him. Harry assumes that must be Joy. Charlie continued pointing out the flaws of certain players form as well as praising them for something they did. He turned to Harry who was still messing with the snitch.  

“Good job handling the Songbird but you’ll need a better broom if you’re going to join this team.” 

“Join the team?” He was shocked that Charlie was suggesting he join the team. It wasn’t unheard of for players to join in their later years but it was uncommon. Charlie gave him a look of disbelief.  

“I mean you will still have to tryout at the beginning of the semester but I don’t think I’ve seen anyone use the bloody wall as a vault.” 

“It was either that or I’d become part of the wall.” Harry deadpanned. It was a rather simple decision in his opinion. He was inspired by how swimmers turned when they reached the wall.  

The rest of the team burst into laughter and Harry was rather confused. Even Jergenson was chuckling and he was sure that the younger boy disliked him. Charlie moved on to explaining what they were to do with the remaining hour of practice. Harry was to train with Mary and she would help him learning the names of the team members. The two flew above the pitch while Mary pointed out the players.  

Bryce Foxwealth was a seventh year and a chaser like Charlie. He was blond and rather slim. He was scouted by the Tutshill Tornados. He was a rather fast chaser and able to dodge the bludgers well. According to Mary, he had only been hit twice during his five years playing at Hogwarts. Both times it was due to a foul from the opposing team.  

The keeper for the opposing team was Altair Perselus. Harry was mesmerized by the swirling design his short cropped hair sported. It moved and shifted in his hair and the design reminded Harry of the moving tattoos he’s seen. Altair was a sixth year and the teams actual keeper. While the Keeper for Harry’s team was Amanda Wiles, Altair’s girlfriend. She reminded Harry of Perhele with her orange curls. She had green eyes with tanned skin. Normally Amanda played as a chaser but her team had wanted to train the two reserve players. Amanda wasn’t a bad Keeper herself but she was vicious when it came to scoring goals.  

The two regular beaters of the team were on Mary’s team: Anders Jergenson and Frederick Hart. Jergenson had impeccable aim while Hart was fast enough to get to the bludger before the other team. Frederick was a sixth year with brown hair that looked like melted caramel in the sunlight. The two beaters had taken up position near the ground and were hitting the bludger back and forth. Jergenson hitting it in wide arcs while Hart raced to hit them back before they hit the ground. 

Joy Harper, the one that Jergenson had cobbed during practice, was a backup chaser and was expected to take Bryce’s place after he graduates. Apparently Harper and Jergenson have a rivalry in their school grades and sometimes that bleeds onto the field. Harper reminded Harry of Ginny only her hair was more blonde than it was red.  

Charlie was practicing near the goal posts with the other chasers. He had them doing fast paced rounds against Altair who was doing the Starfish and Stick once more. Charlie was watching from below joining in every now and then to readjust a pose or to throw the quaffle at Altair. Harry turned his attention back to Mary questioning her on the best brooms to get. She recommended the Comet 180 since he seemed to prefer speed over mobility. She personally liked the Cleansweep she had since it turned ‘turned like a dream’. Harry had to disagree but he would have to make due until the Nimbus company cropped up.  

The practice ended earlier than expected when the Ravenclaw Quidditch team showed up 15 minutes early. Charlie flew down to talk to the captain of the Ravenclaw team. Things didn’t seem to go Charlie’s way as he angrily waved the rest of them down from the air. They passed the Ravenclaw team who looked more nervous than smug that they got the pitch. However, the captain looked determined and there was a glint in his eyes that so reminded him of Oliver Wood. The Gryffindor Quidditch team trudged back to either the broom shed or changing room. He was in front of Charlie as they passed the Ravenclaw Captain. 

“Have a good practice, Captain Wood.” Charlie grumbled knocking shoulders with the Ravenclaw captain.  

“Captain Potter.” Wood quickly mounted his broom soaring into the air. All the way back Charlie was grumbling about the unfairness of the whole situation. Harry could see both sides of the situation but due to how close the final game was Harry had to side with Wood. He wouldn’t tell Charlie that though. He placed the Songbird back into the broom shed locking it back behind him.  

When he exited the building, Charlie was waiting for him. It seemed that the rest of the team had dispersed. They started walking back to the castle.  

“Fancy flying out there.” 

“Thanks.”  

"We could really use you next year." Harry laughed at Charlie. Of course he was trying to get Harry to promise to join. He even got Mary to 'introduce' him to the rest of the team.  

"I'll think about it." Charlie's expression fell causing Harry to double over in laughter.  

"I have to get a broom and quidditch robes first." Harry threw his arm around Charlie's shoulders.  

Charlie shoved him away a smile on his face. They neared the wooden bridge that connects the castle to the fields surrounding the castle. Charlie started talking about his favorite shops to buy quidditch related items from when they ran into Riddle. He was surrounded by his fellow housemates but Harry could recognize the features of some of the students walking by him. The way that Riddle was leading the group but didn't interact with the students Harry had to guess that they were the fledgling Death Eaters.  

The group didn't notice Harry or Charlie until they passed by the staircase. Most of Riddle's posse turned their noses up at the two Gryffindors but Harry did notice that Charlie sneered at them with the same ferocity. Harry gave a quick glance to Riddle who features were blank but Harry was close enough to notice the slight annoyance on the other's features. Harry kept eye contact as they walked in front of the group trying to get to the Great Hall. The pressure he felt the other day built in his head as he stared at the dark eyes.  

A memory was forcefully pulled from his brain. It was one he didn't recognize: it was him and his mother. They were practicing magic in the garden the sun making her black hair shine brown. She was teaching him the patronus charm against a boggart that had taken up residency by their home. Harry had been afraid of dementors since he read about them as child. The wrongness of the memory permeated his entire being. He tried to recall the real memory; the one with Remus in the DADA classroom but nothing came forth. Instead a piercing headache thrummed through his head and Harry was dragged out of his own brain by his body being shoved. He blinked and his vision returned to the Hogwarts corridor.  

Harry was standing in the middle of the corridor a few feet away from Riddle who looked livid rather than annoyed. He was so close that Harry could see that Riddle's eyes were actually brown but his strong brows shadowed them. Riddle moved first shoving past Harry who wobbled to his left. Charlie gripped his arm and pulled him further from the group of Slytherins. No one noticed Riddle swiping at his nose.  

"You all right?" 

There was concern on Charlie’s features. His eyebrows scrunched so much that they were touching his glasses. Before Harry could spit out a reply he felt warm liquid dribble from his nose. Thinking it was a random runny nose Harry wiped it away to find that his hand came back bloody. Charlie's expression turned grim and gripped Harry by the shoulders. Harry was quickly spun around and led to the infirmary. He didn't let go until the door to the infirmary was swung open.  

The matron was at her desk at the back of the infirmary. There were very few beds that didn't have the curtains surrounding them. If Harry had to guess they were the students that had been petrified over the course of the year. Maybe the mandrakes aren't mature enough yet. Harry wasn't allowed to linger on the curtained beds long before he was shoved in front of the matron. She was younger than what Madam Pomfrey was during his first schooling.  

"What brings you here Potter?" Madam Klaris looked shocked to see the Potter Heir in the infirmary. 

"Harry here got a random bloody nose. Plus he has a hole in his forearm." Harry snapped his head towards Charlie. Harry's hands barely missing strangling the other's neck. 

"Nose bleeds while uncommon are nothing to worry about. 'Holes' however fall under my jurisdiction.” The matron stood up from her chair much taller than what Harry would originally think of her. If Snape was akin to a bat then Madam Klaris was a crow. She was all sharp features and thin limbs. She gestured for Harry to sit down on an empty bed.  

“Which arm is it?” Luckily for Harry the arm he wasn’t using to plug his bleeding nose was the one with the fang puncture. Seeing his predicament Madam Klaris summoned a cloth pressing it to his nose while he peeled off the quidditch robes. They weren’t soaked with sweat but they were by no means completely dry. Harry was glad to have kept the tank on as he gingerly pulled the tight sleeves from his arm.  

Harry’s quick patch-up this morning was in full view of the healer. Madam Klaris used her wand to slice the magical bandages open making Harry switch to hold the cloth pressed against his nose. With a simple wave of her wand the bandages lifted from his skin revealing the fang wound. It was no longer a perfect circle like it had been last night but it more resembled an oval. The edges of it were were crusted with dark blood. The Madam tsked as she turned his forearm over the wound from the snake. Too busy last night to notice that he will have mirrored scars on his forearms only the basilisk wound much shorter and fatter. Charlie was standing off to the side watching but not really paying close attention. He didn't miss the way Madam Klaris froze for a second when she found the “I must not break rules ” written on his knuckles. It was faint and less noticeable than the one on his left but still obvious that they were fresh. He hid his hand further underneath the cloth hoping to hide it from her gaze. 

“You may leave now Mr. Potter. Mr. Peverell will be fine here. I’ll send him on his way once I heal his wound.” She glided over to the cabinet by her desk. Not glancing back to check if Charlie has headed her words. 

Harry jutted his chin towards the exit hoping that Charlie would get the hint. Charlie reluctantly surrendered trudging towards the door.  

“Save me some tarts!” Harry called after him. His voice muffled by the cloth pressing against his nose. He smiled at the short laugh that escaped Charlie's lips as he left the infirmary. He pulled the cloth away from his nose checking to see if his nose bleed had stopped. It seemed to have but just in case Harry switched over to breathing through his mouth.  

"Now Mr. Peverell how did you get this?" Madam Klaris held his forearm as she soaked a cloth with a clear potion. She pressed it to his wound and Harry grit his teeth at the pain. He tried not to yank his forearm from the healer's grasp.  

"I was practicing a new spell and it misfired."  

One look at Madam Klaris's face provided that she didn't believe him but didn't press further. She removed the bloody cloth placing it on the floating silver tray. She waved her wand and silver shimmers rained down on his wound. Silver runes appeared and Harry wished that he could read them at the expression that adorned Madam Klaris's face. Her thin brows cast a shadow over her grey eyes.  

"That explains your nose bleed. Your blood seems to be thinner than normal."  

A bottle flew over from the cabinet and Madam Klaris was able to catch it swiftly. She placed it in his hand.  

"Drink this while I patch you up. You should be able to stop wearing the bandages in a week but change them every day. Washing with water should be fine now after the ointment I put on." She used the same spell that Harry had done earlier this morning. He watched as the bandages wrapped around his arm slightly looser than his attempt. He flexed his arm finding that the bindings allowed for better movement. He was pulling on the quidditch robes when Madam Klaris startled him. 

"I know the scars of a blood quill when I see one Mr. Peverell. Was it someone at this school?" Even with dittany the effects of a blood quill always left scars.  

"No Madam Klaris. I got these before I came here." He traced over the scars glad to know that blood quills were not common practice in this time. She seemed to believe him and sent him on his way.  

Harry cast a tempus while he was walking the short way to the Great Hall hoping that it was still time for breakfast. His stomach made a small growl at the thought of food. The doors to the hall were wide open which prompted that it was still breakfast time. The Gryffindor table was packed but Harry spotted the quidditch team at the end of it by the teachers table.  

"Hey Harry! You got a letter!" Justin waved a gold embossed envelope in the air. Harry was confused for a brief moment before he remembered that he had sent a letter to the goblins that morning. He grabbed the envelope from his dormmate's fingers. 

"Thanks." 

"Will we always be your message keepers?" Andras spoke up from beside Will. Harry flushed while everyone around him laughed. Instead of replying he sat down pushing both Will and Andras further down the bench for room.  

He quickly ripped open the envelope reading its contents. The goblins had made their reply concise. They were able to deal in materials for sale especially in the ones that he claimed to have. He would just have to send them along with instructions and his seal. Harry's ring could be used to add his seal in magical wax to prove that it was him giving the orders. His eyes almost bugged out at the amount each fang would give him. It was more than what his trust vault had in it and that was for only one fang. Harry calmed down thinking that a proper basilisk of that size and potency hadn't been around for some decades so the parts would be quite pricey.  

The goblins detailed that he would have to come in for the investment paperwork so that would have to wait until he was out of school for the summer. Luckily school was only in session for a couple more weeks. He groaned thinking about the amount of studying he would have to do before his tests.  

* * *

He knew that as OWLs got closer the more he would have to study but he didn't think that he would be a permanent fixture in the library. He barely had any time to do anything that didn't require schoolwork. Between classes and meetings with his tutors Harry was swamped and by the time he received the update of accounts by the goblins Harry was glad for the small distraction. The basilisk fangs were sold off to the highest bidder and Harry was richer than the goblins had estimated. He wondered if the basilisk body was still down in the chamber or if Riddle had moved it. He hadn't been down to the chamber since the 'incident'. The wound had healed drastically within the week and it was barely a scrape on the bottom of his forearm while it was still a decent size on the top. Madam Klaris recommended that he go to her for a check-up after OWLs were over.  

Besides the upcoming examinations the school was abuzz with the quidditch match the next day. However, that meant that Harry had his potions tutoring this afternoon as well. Slughorn had given them the day off but promised that he would be in the classroom to answer any questions that people had. Glad to not have to go to class Harry decided that he deserved a break in studying. Even though, in hindsight, he probably should go for the extra help.  

Andras had somehow convinced him to study with him whenever they didn't have class. Harry tried to say no but Andras told him that in helping Harry learn the subjects it was helping Andras review. He trudged into the library surprised to find their usual table occupied. The green and black robes threw Harry off for a moment but soon found that it was the only table with enough available seats. Honestly it was the only table with seats open. Harry sighed setting down his bag on the seat furthest from the Slytherin. Of course it was Riddle who was sitting at their table. Harry had been able to get away with the bare minimum contact with the guy during the past week.  

He gave Andras a glance who only shrugged moving Harry's bag a seat closer to Riddle. Apparently Harry had become the only one in his friend group to not be intimidated by Riddle. Harry had every right to be afraid of the man but as Harry watched (from afar) this past week he could see how distant the guy was to everyone. Even Malfoy who was a righteous ponce was surrounded by people. Plus it was difficult to be intimidated by the young Dark Lord when Harry had seen him in his snake like form and Riddle was more gorgeous than intimidating as a teenager. He resigned to sit closer to Riddle dumping his notebooks on the table.  

Harry had advanced in Runeology within the past week and was now onto the 5 th book in the series. Andras was impressed by his tenacity on learning the subject and how well he did on the assignment. He wasn't on par with the rest of class but for someone who had just started a week ago he was doing fairly well. Andras may also have been there for Harry's rant on how his new magical guardian did this to him. He assured Harry that he was getting better at recognizing runes and their uses. However he neglected his other subjects in order to cram the new subject into his head. Riddle quickly glanced at Harry at the noise his notebooks made against the table but his quill didn’t stop. Riddle himself was surrounded by books yet none of them were open. His attention shifted back to his own studying without a word to either of them.  

Harry opened his transfiguration notebooks and books. He really was only refreshing his memory on the subject. Most of the spells Harry had already learned and used on the exam. Another good thing about him being launched into the past he could focus more on OWLs than he had allowed previously. Dumbledore was someone who Harry had always looked up to and actually being taught but the man was something else entirely. Dumbledore knew what he was talking about and was really passionate about teaching the next generation. One could see it in how he would interact with students especially the ones who were having issues. He could see the similarities between McGonagall and Dumbledore. However, McGonagall was stricter than Dumbledore especially towards the Slytherins. Dumbledore seemed to be fair to everyone except for Riddle. Harry had noticed the two staring each other down as he entered the transfiguration classroom over the past week. He knew why the two didn’t get along. Riddle opening the Chamber and terrorizing the muggleborn students for a good portion of the year would make anyone have animosity with the boy. Harry glanced towards Riddle jumping when their eyes met. He quickly looked away knowing that a headache usually followed prolonged eye contact with the teenager.  

“Would you rather stay here for your tutoring session or the study rooms?” Harry snapped back to look at Riddle. It was rather nice of him to even ask Harry where they would like to meet instead of making it a place. If Harry chose to stay in the library he wouldn’t have to talk to Tom at all but he knew that the other was his tutor for a reason. Due to his time with Snape Harry was barely passable at potions and having someone who was excellent - even if it was Riddle - at potions could put Harry a step above.  

“The study room.” Harry whispered back risking a glance towards the library keeper. It would benefit him if he would be able to ask questions without risk of punishment. 

A small dip of his chin and Riddle was back to studying his own material. Harry turned to his open notebooks but a sharp elbow to his injured arm had Harry hissing. Andras was glaring at him and slid piece of paper towards him. Harry gently pressed against his throbbing wound hoping that it didn't start bleeding. Harry read the hastily scribbled words on the paper the ink wasn't even completely dry yet. 

'Riddle is your tutor?'  

Harry was confused. Why was Andras looking at him concerned? He didn't mention who his tutors were but with Andras being his Runeology tutor and his transfiguration tutor being a seventh year prefect he thought it was common knowledge who his tutors were. Luckily for Harry, his charms tutoring was canceled after his first charms class. Professor Langran had begrudgingly informed Dumbledore of his prowess and Harry's schedule fixed itself before Monday rolled around.  

'Yes. Potions'  Harry slid the paper back to Andras. It seemed to be adequate information because the next hour passed by without interruption from the other occupants of the table. Harry was underlining the portion of his notes detailing the theory behind reverting transfigured items to their original form when his name was whispered.  

Harry looked around for the voice. It was familiar yet he couldn't figure out who it belonged to. Riddle was missing from his seat and Andras was flipping through a tome. He waited hoping that he had misheard someone. The last time he heard disembodied voices it was from a deadly 50 foot magical snake. When a few minutes passed by with no other sound other than the ambient noises of the library Harry sighed. He cast a tempus to find that it was an hour before his tutoring session. Harry stared off into the distance thinking of what he could do. Despite only having breakfast this morning Harry wasn't all that hungry but he knew that studying on an empty stomach wasn't the best idea. He could run down to the kitchens and grab a quick sandwich before potions tutoring.  

Deciding on his idea, Harry stood stretching his body. It felt nice to stand after hours of sitting. He gathered up his stuff. Apparently his shuffling drew the attention of the Slytherin. Riddle glanced over Harry's shoulder then back at Harry. A simple quirk of an eyebrow all that Harry got as a question. He grabbed the previous note with Andras and scratched out what he was doing. After he handed the paper to Riddle he cleaned off his quill packing it away carefully. He was closing his bag when the piece of paper slid back over to him with a response. 

'Room 367' 

Shoving the piece of paper into pocket Harry left the library. The corridors were more crowded than what he expected. It took him longer than expected to get to the kitchens but before he could reach the hidden entrance someone stepped in front of him.  

"Peverell." The boy in front of him was wearing the Slytherin green robes. He had dark hair and his features were obviously pure blooded in origin. He also looked older than him. Harry stopped in front of him wondering why this upper level student was talking to him. 

"I'm Evan Rosier." He raised his hand towards Harry. Harry just stared at him. The familiar name coupled with being in Slytherin Harry would bet 10 galleons that Rosier was a part of Riddle's Death Eaters. Harry pointed looked back at Rosier who dropped his hand a frown maring his features. 

"What do you want?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest. 

"We could use someone of your caliber joining the Knights."  

His caliber? What did he mean by that?  

"My caliber?" 

"We heard of your skills in Charms. A pureblood such as yourself would fit right in."  

Just who was these Knights that Rosier was talking about. He had never heard of any Knights in Hogwarts walls.  

"We?" Harry's voice dripped with skepticism.  

"The Knights of Walpurgis." 

When Harry didn't respond Rosier continued. 

"It's an elite organization of Purebloods who work together towards a common goal." Rosier stepped forward which caused Harry to step back. Harry could understand the undertone of the statement. It was an anti-muggle club. Harry's stomach twisted any appetite he had was gone.  

"No." Harry bit out. 

"No?" Confusion spread across Rosier's face. 

"I will not join your hate club."  

Harry spun on his heel determined to get as far from this bigot as possible. Harry's warning came in the form of Rosier shouting a curse. Harry summoned a shield deflecting the red curse easily. He quickly cast his signature spell. The red hitting Rosier in the chest and his wand spun through the air. Harry caught it as he walked forward to the stunned Slytherin. He drops the wand at Rosier's feet. 

"Leave me alone." Harry quickly evacuated the corridor.  

The yelling might've drawn attention and Harry didn't want to be anywhere near the scene. He weaves through the castle finding the third floor corridor with ease. Room 367 was one of the smaller group study rooms thus it was closer to the Alchemy classroom. Harry pushed on the door finding it heavier than he expected. He was met with Riddle lounging on one of the chairs writing in his diary. He snapped the book closed when Harry opened the door. He stood up placing the diary back into his own bag in one fluid movement. Harry shrugged his own bag off and plopped down into a chair trying to forget the sour taste in his mouth from his confrontation with Rosier.  

"Let's start shall we." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pry colored uniforms from my cold dead hands. Also I know that Diary!Tom told Harry about his little club but Harry has forgotten the name by now.  
> So I tried linking the drawing I made for this chapter in the chapter itself but if you missed it I'll add it here: https://13fandomsunited.tumblr.com/post/180022214027/what-i-imagine-personal-quidditch-robes-look-like  
> Thank you to all who have commented, kudo-ed, and bookmarked this fanfiction. I'm so happy with the response I've gotten so far that you guys helped me through this hellish semester.  
> Now that I am on break I will try to write and get more chapters up but I've been hit with the biggest writers block. I'm thinking of rewatching the Harry Potter movies and get in the zone!!


	7. The Start of it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts his OWLs and we find out the outcome of the Quidditch match as well as seeing the makings of future ‘matches’ at Hogwarts. Harry and Riddle are forced to spend more time together. Will this end in maiming or will they learn to put their differences aside both house and personality?  
> In another place, a mole leads us to the Dark Lord who has his eyes now on our Traveler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can’t believe this work has gotten over 10K hits like wow. I didn’t think that many people would read it....I’m kinda shocked.  
> Sorry it took so long! I had to overhaul it so that the plot flowed better than it did before and in my opinion is much better than before.  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 7 - The Start of it All

Leaving his last potions tutoring, Harry felt drained from the day. His arm was sore from the massive amount of writing he had done with Riddle. His tutor had him doing essay questions for the past two hours. They would review what he had gotten correct and totally wrong after Harry finished the question or had run out of time. Harry was surprised at how accommodating Riddle was towards Harry when he was having difficulty reciting the uses of flobberworm mucus.

He was glad that Riddle had stayed behind and hadn't left as soon as Harry. They were on amicable terms but by no means did Harry want to make small talk with Riddle as they walked through the halls. Riddle himself didn't seem different from last week. He wasn't cocky nor was he outwardly showing that he was angry about the death of the basilisk. Harry would have assumed that he would either be parading around as the so-called Savior of Hogwarts or hexing anyone he thought would've had to do with killing the giant snake. Instead Riddle was rather pleasant towards Harry. Maybe Riddle wasn't as bad as he originally thought and was still sane. Harry let those thoughts dominate his mind as he walked back to the dormitory.  

He was near the staircases when his stomach made its presence known. Harry looked towards the staircase that lead to the Great Hall. If he was lucky he would be early for dinner. He quickly cast a tempus finding that it would be best to wait in the Great Hall for the next half hour sipping on pumpkin juice until dinner. The Gryffindor table had a few seventh years chatting near the head table and a couple of eager first years spread out across the remaining table. Harry moved to the nearest place that was unoccupied and could easily fit his new friends.  

As Harry was settling down at the table when he felt a chill race down his spine. Harry glanced around trying to figure out the source of the sudden chill. He remembered that the windows were spelled shut after a quick glance to them. Hermione during their first year would always spout random facts about the castle and occasionally fawn over them. A smile tugged at his lips and had Harry blinking back tears. Harry knew that even if he managed to go back to them, he had already changed the timeline too much for them to form the same bonds that he once had with them. A deep ache settled into his chest. Harry just hoped that the changes he has made were big enough that his friends in the future would live a better life.  

His thoughts were interrupted by his name being called. It sounded like someone let the wind carry his name to him. His attention was pulled towards the doors of the great hall. There were only younger students walking through the door. He saw Andras talking with a Gryffindor girl he hadn't seen before. Andras hadn't seen him yet and the voice was a raspy one so Harry ruled him out. This was the second time today he had heard a voice calling out to him. Harry hoped that he was just hearing things from the stress of OWLs looming over him.  

Despite Andras entering the Great Hall first, Justin was the one who got to Harry first. He slumped down onto the table with a groan. Harry listened to Justin as he complained about Divination. Will and Andras joined them soon after.  

“Have either of you heard about the Knights of Walpurgis?” Both of them turned to look at Harry.

“Is that a new club?” Charlie plopped down next to Will whose hair was finally the bright canary yellow in preparation for tomorrow's game.  

"I don’t know. I was cornered by Rosier in the halls this afternoon to join it." Both Andras and Justin sneered at the mention of Rosier.  

"If that slimy bastard is a part of it I'm sure it's no good." Justin spat out and both Charlie and Will looked over Justin's shoulder to glance at the Slytherin table. Harry resisted turning to check as well. It was common knowledge that many purebloods held some type of resentment towards muggleborns in the House of Snakes. Even though Charlie and Will hang out with primarily half-bloods they did have muggleborn friends as well as other pureblood friends. Harry had seen Will talking to Orion Black on many different occasions. Charlie talked to almost anyone who didn't belong to Slytherin same with Justin. Even Andras talked to some of them but he didn't associate with them outside of prefect duties.  

"What was your answer?" Will looked a little too eager to know but Harry shot him a look before he responded.

"I told him no. Then the git tried to-" Harry was interrupted by the Headmaster clanking his wand against the podium. Headmaster Dippet started talking about the upcoming testing period along with the long awaited quidditch game the next day. As his speech spiraled on, the Gryffindors' minds drifted from thoughts of slimy snakes and mysterious clubs to fast brooms and long exams.  

* * *

 

The quidditch match proved to be a nail-biter. Hufflepuff barely won by 10 points after their seeker caught the snitch. Harry sat with Charlie  who talked animatedly to a female Ravenclaw during the whole match. He didn't catch her name but it seemed that Charlie didn't either since he was surprised when she started talking to him about the maneuvers that Wood had done as a keeper. Her hair was just a shade darker than his grandfather's with warm brown eyes.

Harry wasn't as invested as the rest of the students. Charlie and Will seemed to have differing opinions on who will be the winner and the remaining student population followed suit. There were more Gryffindors cheering on the Ravenclaw team then those cheering on Hufflepuff. Harry could spot Will's bright canary yellow hair near the front of the Hufflepuff section.

Harry only followed Charlie to the game because he needed a break from studying and a quidditch game seemed like the best pass time than hanging with Andras, who seemed to never leave the library. Andras was there now probably basking in the unoccupied library. Harry watched as the Hufflepuff seeker nose-dived for the snitch barely outpacing Ravenclaw's seeker. Hufflepuff's section exploded into cheers as the seeker flew around the pitch showing off her prize.  

The excitement from the quidditch match didn't last long as the castle grew quiet as OWLs and NEWTs loomed over the older students. That Sunday had the rest of the Gryffindor boys joining Andras and Harry at their table in the library.  

The next two weeks were a flurry of tests and spell work. Harry had asked Andras to randomly quiz him on runes during any break. Staying true to his promise Andras would pop up demanding about the definition of some rune or another. One time Andras popped in while Harry was showering asking about the rune for enhancing the warmth from a fire. Harry nearly cracked his head open on the tile and Andras promised to leave him alone in the bathroom labeling it as a sacred space. However, the studying had paid off when he walked into the exam room. He was worried about this OWL more than the other ones since he hadn't had the formal education the rest had. The only problem Harry had about the Rune OWL was that he might've rambled too long on the section about different runes for longer than necessary.  

Potions was easier than he remembered and was surprised to find no questions about the wolfsbane potion on it. During his first round of OWLs his potions OWL had contained a good number of questions about the brewing process and properties of the Wolsbane potion. Instead this time the test centered around the uses of Horntail scales in brewing strengthening potions and the antidote to most magical venoms. He was one of the last ones finished with the exam. With his last name still starting with P he was closer to the back of the room so he saw when everyone in his grade had finished and left. Charlie was one of the first ones done with the exam leaving with a wink and a wave towards Harry.  

Harry left his last OWL feeling relieved. The charms OWL wasn't as bad as he remembered but again he had the privilege of taking them before so he knew how to prepare. However, that didn't stop the tests from draining Harry mentally and physically. He was able to cast his patronus during both Defense and Charms to get extra points. It was nice to see the stag prancing around the room.  

Harry was glad to be done with OWLs and the tutoring sessions that were there to 'catch him up'. He was finally free and he could relax for the rest of the term. The lower classes still had their finals to do but they would finish on Tuesday.  

Harry spent the rest of term relaxing with his friends either talking about what they were doing over the summer or how they thought of the OWLs. He had exchanged addresses with the promise that he would write to them. Charlie practically begged Harry to visit over the summer. Harry almost forgot about the Knights of Walpurgis and that he never told his friends about the small scuffle with Rosier. The thought had slipped his mind until he saw Rosier slinking around the castle with a newly etched scar on his cheek. He went a longer way to avoid running into the volatile Slytherin. Glad that Rosier was a year older than him.  

Harry had written Perhele once more before leaving and she explained where he was going for the summer. Since there were no orphanages for students in the wizarding world they decided that they would put him in the same place as another Hogwarts student. Harry thought it ridiculous that there were no orphanages and after asking Charlie and Will about it – they were purebloods so they would know the interworking of the community the best – the two didn't even know what the word was. Apparently any child who became orphaned was always immediately picked up by the next of kin within hours of the death of any parents. It was an awkward experience on the train explaining the purpose of an orphanage to both of them. By the time the train pulled up to King's Cross both purebloods looked horrified and demanded that they all must stay with them over the summer.  

Harry left the train with laughter on his lips but it soon faded as he met up with the person he would be living with over the summer. Harry knew that he would have to live with Riddle since Perhele first mentioned that Harry would live in the orphanage a month ago but now that he was walking towards the Slytherin reality sunk in. He would have to spend the summer months with his would-be killer. Riddle stood off to the side closer to the muggle section of the platform. He stood with his hand on his trunk staring off into the distance his lips moving. As Harry got closer he could tell that Riddle was speaking with the snake that was curled up against his neck.  

Once Riddle noticed Harry walking towards him he ceased speaking to the snake which irritated it as it hissed demands towards Riddle. Harry had to force away a grin as the snake grew more incessant on getting his attention. It was a small but Harry had never seen its coloring before. It resembled a ball python in shape but the color of its scales shifted from a bright green to the skin tone of Riddle's neck. If the snake's tongue didn't flick out at him as he got closer Harry would've never have known that the snake was coiled around Riddle's neck.  

"What kind of snake is that?" Harry couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. He would never admit it before but he always found snakes to be adorable. He couldn't have entertained the thought because of how the Dursley's barely accepted him having Hedwig. At the thought of his old familiar Harry's heart lurched. He wondered how she would fare without him. He watched as the snake slightly uncoiled itself from Riddle its color shifting back to its original acid green.  

"It's a variant of the python regius commonly known as a ball python. Very popular in magical America." That’s all Riddle said on the matter before he turned towards the exit.  

The walk to the orphanage was long and awkward. The only noise between them was the occasional crunching of stones underfoot. Luckily they were able to shrink their trunks to fit into their pockets before they left the platform. King's Cross station was a good 20 minutes away by foot and only 5 minutes away by car. The orphanage couldn't afford to send a car for both of them and since it had been Riddle's home since he was born they felt that he would be an adequate guide. Harry was apprehensive about spending the whole summer with Riddle.  

Of course no one besides Harry knew that Tom Riddle would become Lord Voldemort. The Department of Mysteries knows of a Dark lord in Harry's future but they never asked for more information assuming that it was the current Dark Lord Grindlewald. Harry glanced at the boy that was walking alongside him. He was less than amused at having to share time with Harry but the tick in his jaw was probably from having his request denied to stay at Hogwarts over the summer. Harry was there when the Headmaster denied both of their requests. As much as Harry disliked his previous potions tutor he supported his plea in not going to the muggle world for the summer.

The Headmaster just shook his head saying that it was the best place for the two wizards during this time.  Of course the headmaster didn't know what was happening in the muggle world at the time. Most didn't unless they were muggleborns. They knew that the Dark Lord Grindlewald had influenced a muggle leader who was wreaking havoc on the continent. What they didn't know was that the attacks had spread to England. Harry rolled his eyes as the Headmaster cast a spell over their wands which would prevent them from using them while at the orphanage. Riddle's features barely contained his anger at the Headmaster but there was a hint of something he had seen in the twin's many times; defiance.  

The snake must have fallen asleep and moved further under Riddle's jumper for Harry didn't hear nor see the snake for the remainder of the trip. Harry himself was still wearing his school clothes minus his outer robe. He didn't have much to go off on from the given clothes and with his pockets being lined by the recent deposit he would have to go shopping for new clothes both muggle and wizard alike. The Woods Orphanage wasn't that far of a walk from the Leaky Cauldron so Harry could go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. However, the problem would lie in how much freedom he would have at the orphanage. It would probably be considerably more than what the Dursley's allowed to him.  

They walked through the streets of London and eventually came upon the orphanage. The outside was draped in grey. The flora surrounding the outside of the building had yet to recover from the harsh winter and cold spring. The grimace on Riddle's face deepened when he swung the gate open to the bleak courtyard. There were no children outside but Harry could see that some were watching from the windows. He followed behind Riddle not sure what to do. Perhele said that the matron of the place was informed of his arrival but it didn't stop Harry from internally freaking out. Riddle threw open the door to the orphanage it creaked in protest.

The matron was waiting for the two of them in parlor. She was a plump woman who reminded Harry of his Aunt Marge. Her annoyed gaze bored into Harry and he had to stop from shrinking in on himself. Tom stood next to Harry and Harry was glad for that he hadn't immediately left him but was unsure as to why he stuck nearby. She studied him as she moved closer. A brief period of confusion adorned her features as the two of them had no trunk despite being gone for the majority of the year.  

"You'll be staying with Tom. He will tell you more about the place." Her tone curt and dismissive as she left them.  

Harry got the feeling that she didn't want him there. He looked at Riddle for some guidance but found that he was staring straight ahead. Almost as if he was bracing himself to live here for the next couple months. Without warning Riddle started moving towards the decrepit staircase in the middle of the foyer. Harry trudged along behind him. The inside of the orphanage was in more disrepair than the outside. There were splintered floorboards beneath him and as they walked up the stairs Harry noticed that there were banisters missing. The orphanage itself had four floors but they left the staircase on the second floor. Riddle led him down to the back of the hallway.  

Harry was slightly concerned at not seeing any of the children that also lived here as they made their way down the hallway. He had seen faces from the second floor from the outside but now they were in the building Harry had yet to see another child. Those thoughts were shoved aside as Tom stopped at his room. The rusted plaque on the door had Riddle carved on the left side of the door. There was only an empty space where Harry assumed his would be. He realized that with the war raging outside that it was a luxury that couldn't be afforded.  

The room lacked any sense of personality. The bed on the right side of the room only had a folded set of sheets laying on the dingy mattress. Riddle dug out his trunk from his pocket and placing it at the foot of his own bed. Despite the two beds there was only one desk and closet; not that the room was big enough for even the two beds shoved against the walls. Harry walked to his bed to start making it. The sheets and pillow provided to him were thin and reminded him of the items he had during his time in the cupboard. He had just put the wimpy pillow at the top of the bed when he felt magic flood the room. It was familiar and Harry turned to find Riddle with an unshrunk trunk at the end of his bed.  

"How did you do that?"  

Riddle glared at him briefly before he dug through the contents of his trunk. He pulled out various books that Harry didn't recognize. Harry had given up on an answer from Riddle when he sat down at the desk.  

"I used wandless magic." Riddle murmured as he opened a book. Harry could read the title of the ornate book 'A Comprehension of Heirships and how to claim them'. He wondered which Heirship Riddle had in mind while reading that book. Harry knew that Lord Voldemort was skilled in wandless magic but he didn't think that he would have been this advanced as a fifth year.  

"That's clever." Harry hummed to himself. He hadn't thought how he would unshrink his own trunk back at the station but now he was in a dilemma. He pulled out his own trunk placing next to him on the bed. He stared at it willing it to return to its normal size. Harry didn't know how long he was at it but Riddle's voice broke him out of his staring contest with the small trunk.  

"Just staring at it won't do anything."

He blinked his dry eyes. Riddle didn't even look up from his reading. The snake had moved back to lay around Riddle's neck in its original vibrant coloring.  

"You have to imagine that you are the conduit for the magic. We as wizards use our wands as a crutch instead of a tool."  

"A crutch?" Harry moved closer to the end of his bed and the desk that Riddle was situated.  

"Most think that they can only do magic with a wand when we as children are able to do amazing feats without it under the guise of 'accidental magic'."  

Harry nodded at that fact considering that he had apparated as a child. Something he hadn't been able to replicate since.  

"So I'm to pretend that I'm a wand then?" That phrase got Riddle to look at him. He stared at Harry like he was dumb but couldn't deny that his statement was wrong.  

"I guess if it helps you." Riddle deadpanned and turned back to his book effectively ending the conversation.  

Harry turned back to his miniature trunk on his bed concentrating on imagining himself as a wand. He reached his arm out feeling the magic course through his it. Nothing happened for the first couple of minutes but the more frustrated Harry got the more the trunk fluctuated size. He growled under his breath almost demanding that the trunk return to normal. There was a whoosh and the trunk creaked as it returned to its original size. Harry blinked a couple of times before he celebrated. A sharp look from Riddle didn't even stop him from bouncing around the room. He hauled his trunk off his bed and it landed with a thud on the floor. Harry winced at the noise it was louder than what he thought it would be.  

Harry opened it to dig through for some normal looking clothes. He decided that today would be a better time to get new clothes and maybe some new books for the summer. There seemed to not be anything to do around the orphanage itself so maybe some light reading material would be good. He was pulling out his more muggle attire from the trunk when a shadow cast over him. He looked up to find Riddle fiddling with the bedside table. He was putting a small glass tank on the table. It was obviously for the snake who started hissing his praises. Most of it was incomprehensible but Harry could pick out that the snake enjoyed the terrarium.  

It slunk down Riddle's arm and slipped into the small tank. Harry knew that snakes needed a bigger space so he was concerned about the size of the tank. He leaned over the edge to find that it had an expansion charm on it and that it looked to be about 4 feet larger than what he originally assumed. Riddle himself had pulled out some blankets from his own trunk and was reading on his bed now. It was jarring seeing the pristine teenager using a blanket as a pillow to read.  

Deciding that Riddle was too busy to pay attention to him changing, Harry pulled off the button up and decided to slip on the one jumper than was given to him. It was too thick for the weather but he would survive until he could buy something more appropriate.  

"How do I get to Diagon Alley again?" Riddle looked up from his book eyebrows slightly creased. He thought for a moment before he sat up.

"I can show you." Harry had to stop from laughing at the mess that became Riddle's hair while he was reading.  

"You don't have to! I can get by with just directions."

"I can't stand it here so any excuse to leave I'll take it." It was incredibly hard to picture this disheveled teenager who was languidly putting on his shoes turning out to be a mass murderer.  

 _'Can I come?'_ The snake stuck his head out of the terrarium and Harry had to stop himself from turning towards the voice. He wasn't trying to broadcast that he could speak to snakes. He didn't know what Riddle would do if he found out and would rather not be put in that situation.  

 _'Not this time, Asmodeus.'_ Harry had heard Riddle speak to the basilisk before but he was too distracted to actually pay attention to how Riddle sounded.

His voice was smooth and melodious in ways that his normal voice could never replicate. Riddle had a deep and slightly rough voice in speaking in English. Parseltongue however needed its words to slur together eliminating the roughness that cropped up from consonants in English. Harry turned to the side forcing his thoughts to stray to what he was getting from Diagon Alley instead of the way Riddle sounded. He needed to get clothes, books, new shoes, a broom, maybe some...

"You coming?" Riddle stood at the door with his hand on the jamb. Harry stepped forward mechanically almost tripping over his own trunk. He stumbled cursing as he caught himself on the wire bed post. Harry felt his cheeks flare up as he heard Asmodeus laughing at him. He righted himself and followed Riddle out of the room.  

"Will he be alright while were gone?"  

"He will be fine. No one dares touch my things."

Riddle stayed a couple of steps ahead of Harry. Harry trudged along. He was looking everywhere but the back  of his now roommate when he spotted a child peeking out from behind a door. Harry paused and waved at the little girl. She startled and quickly closed the door. Harry frowned at her reaction but at turning around Harry found that Riddle was staring at him from the beginning of the stairs. Irritation was present his posture. Harry lightly jogged to catch up to him.  

It was still fairly early in the afternoon and as they left the front door of the orphanage Harry saw that there were kids playing in the front yard. They shifted further away from Riddle as they walked down the sidewalk. Harry wondered what Riddle did to elicit these reactions from the other residents of the orphanage.  

Harry made sure to remember the way to the Leaky Cauldron so if he needed to come back he wouldn't have to ask for Riddle's assistance. The magical pub was only a couple of blocks away from the decrepit orphanage and Harry lit up as he noticed the iron sign. It was slightly colder in the pub but Harry didn't mind as he was very warm. He would have to stop by that muggle clothing store on the way back. Speaking of muggle clothing he would have to acquire muggle money which meant a trip to Gringotts. Harry patted down his pockets glad that he kept his wand in front pocket. Riddle sneered at him as he drew his wand from his front pocket. They weaved through the crowd to find the secret entrance to Diagon Alley.  

They arrived to the plain brick wall when Riddle stepped forward tapping the bricks with his forefinger. They sunk in before the whole framework of the wall starting twirling and folding in on itself. The shopping district came into view. Harry had to refrain himself from going straight to the quidditch store. However he made himself a promise to go there once he got money from Gringotts.  

"Where to first?"  

"I have to go to Gringotts to get money." Riddle's face became unreadable but Harry could see the questions floating beneath the surface.  

"You have money?" Riddle's voice sounded flabbergasted that Harry even had money. Harry finally quirked a brow at the Slytherin. How did he expect to pay for the things he bought today? Why would he even suggest going to Diagon Alley if he didn't have money.  

"I have some." Harry dodged the question as they walked up the white stairs of the bank. He wondered if they would have to go straight to Hookfang or if he could use the tellers stationed by the entrance. Harry walked up to the closest goblin.

"Merry bookkeeping. I'm here to draw out some money as well as exchange it for muggle cash." The goblin looked up at him at the greeting. His eyes shone with something akin to respect.

"May it always be green. How much do you wish to withdraw?" A new book floated down onto the goblins desk. Harry sat down and urged Riddle to do so as well.  

"Can I get a pouch of galleons?" The goblin nodded and held out its hand. Harry placed his wand into long fingers. The goblin tapped the wand against the book twice before giving the wand back to Harry. After reading the squiggles on the page the goblin left without another word.

"If you have that much money why do you stay at the orphanage?" Riddle leaned towards Harry. Harry mulled over the question and thought that Riddle telling him the partial truth couldn't bite Harry in the arse.  

"I don't have any living relatives so the Ministry stuck me with you since apparently the wizarding world doesn't have anywhere for orphans to go." Harry put as much malice in that statement as he could. He found it ridiculous that they didn't exist.  

Riddle was quiet but the goblin came back with Harry's request before he could reply. The pouch itself was simple and reminded Harry of a normal muggle wallet. It was charmed to only be opened by Harry himself and the goblin said that the charge for the wallet would be taken from his personal account. He nodded. The goblin also explained that he could reach in and think of the exact amount he needed and if his vaults could provide it then he could pull it out. It also did the conversion to muggle money for him. That specific charm cost him more but Harry wasn't too worried about it. He thanked the goblin as he bowed to it. He glanced towards Riddle who was silently judging him. Of course he thought other magical creatures below him.  

He ushered Riddle out before he insulted the goblins. Harry had built a wonderful working relationship with them over the past couple of weeks and wasn't going to let Riddle risk it. If you got the goblins on your side they would see that your vaults became overflowing. All legal of course. Harry stepped outside the bank feeling better than he had before. They stopped by the book store first but Harry soon found that it was boring. He left Riddle there with the promise that he would return once he had finished. Riddle only hummed in response as he browsed the shelves.  

Harry's first stop was the quidditch store. He had barely stepped into the store when a bludger whizzed by his head.  

"Diana!" A voice from the second floor of the shop boomed. A blonde female burst out from the door behind the counter. She had wavy hair that cascaded over her shoulders and her eyes were the color of whiskey. She was wearing a flowing dress which looked like it would hinder her movements but she darted around the store after the rogue bludger.

The owner of the voice descended the stairs only noticing Harry standing in shock once he reached the bottom.

“Sory abou’ tha’. The damn thing gets loose every now an’ then.” He was a hefty man who sported the same color hair as the girl but his eyes were a molten gold. He wore a tailored robe that reminded Harry of the ones that Charlie had let him borrow.  

“Wha’ can I do for yer?’  

“I was thinking about getting a broom but I won't be able to pick up til the end of the summer.” Harry drifted off at the end thinking about how he wouldn’t be able to fly it until or if he visited Charlie. Thankful that he learned that spell from Perhele Harry wouldn’t have to worry about how to get into contact with the other without an owl.  

“Well you can custom order a broom since you won't be able to pick up 'til later. They usually take a couple months to create.” Diana popped up from behind the Cleansweep display. Harry jolted at her sudden appearance but found it welcome.

Diana smiled and Harry found himself comfortable in her presence. She had the same air about her that Luna did and he wondered if they were related. Diana led him to the front counter and Harry prattled off what he wanted from the broom. Her father left for the back room once more only interjecting every so often when Harry asked for certain spells on his broom.  

Harry looked at the price of the broom and was shocked at the price. It was about the same price as his first Nimbus 2000. Diana must have misread his shock and tried to calm him down.  

"We can remove some of the specifics if the price is too much."  

"No that's fine. I was just expecting it to be much more expensive." Diana's eyebrows furrowed and she lowered the quill in her hand. Harry realized that he must've sounded odd in this time period but he just waved her off.  

"When can I expect this done?" Her father returned from the back room and read off the specific requirements that Harry requested. He made a small grunt as he neared the end. It must've been the special foot rests that he requested. After flying the Firebolt for years, Harry had gotten used to the permanent foot rests built into the broom. It allowed for better movement on the field and since the broom was built with the rests in mind the extra weight wasn't a hindrance in speed or balance.  

"This'll take more than two months." Harry sighed. So much for bringing it to Charlie's over break.

"That's fine. I can pick it up when it's finished." He would just have to pick it up when he has to pick up the rest of his school supplies. Hopefully he could practice with the broom before Gryffindor tryouts but from what Charlie mentioned he was a shoe-in.  

He reached into the wallet and felt somewhat embarrassed as he placed handful after handful on the counter. Once he had 15 piles of ten gallons each on the table Harry watched as Diana's eyes shown in a way that reminded Harry of the goblins. Harry signed the parchment that acted as a contract for both him and the shop. A part that was included with every custom order was that Harry could bring it back to have the spells updated every year or two with a discounted charge.  

Harry left the shop feeling satisfied with himself and quickly ran into Madam Malkin's shop to see if he could find the catalog that Charlie had mentioned. Unfortunately, it was empty when he walked through the door. He was immediately stopped by an assistant who asked in a heavy french accent if he needed a measuring. Harry waved her off asking if they had those catalogs. By the way her face pinched, Harry knew that he offended her. He backpedaled out of there and made his way back to the bookstore. He would have to ask Charlie to pick him up one.  

It didn't take long for Harry to find Riddle. He was in the exact spot that Harry had left him. Riddle was a decent way through the book and Harry watched as the owner gave them the stink eye from the front of the store. Harry plucked the book from Riddle's grasp which had Riddle glaring down at him.  

"Don't glare at me. He's the one who is about to kick you out." Harry made a brief motion towards the owner who was tapping against the wood of the table he was leaning on. Riddle glanced at the owner and his anger seemed to deflate a bit. He reached for the book and Harry made a split second decision that he never thought he would do. Instead of placing the book in Riddle's outstretched hand he brought it closer to himself and walked away. Harry felt Riddle's eyes on him as Harry briskly walked towards the isle he knew that books on wandless magic were located. His eyes trailed on the titles he thought for a bit before grabbing a couple he thought sounded interesting.  

Harry was hyper aware that Riddle was both watching and following him through the store. He placed the books on the counter by the shop keep. He rang up Harry while he glanced at Riddle from the corner of his eye. Riddle himself was now leaning against the rail of the staircase arm crossed. Harry finally read the title of the book he was purchasing for Riddle, Wizengamot: Rules and Proceedings. He didn't know why Riddle was interested in this book in particular. Once he paid and the books de-spelled, Harry shoved the one Riddle had been reading towards him. Riddle reached out for it and gently took it from Harry. The hesitation in his eyes had Harry rethinking everything he knew about the other boy. Harry had spent so long thinking of this Riddle as a future Dark lord that Harry forgot that he was still a teenager – one with serious trust issues. The brown eyes that stared back at him were soft before returning to their normal cold appearance.

"I don't want your pity." Riddle tried to give it back to Harry but he stepped backwards out of the shop.

"It's not pity. It's a thank you for leading me here and an olive branch for the summer." Harry watched as Riddle processed the information. He brought the book to his side and was quiet for the remainder of the walk.  

Hopefully they could make it to the end of the summer without killing each other.  

* * *

 Meanwhile in Germany

A figure walked through the bleak halls of a dormant castle. They were still dressed in their school uniform having just arrived from Kings Cross station. The halls were empty until the figure reached an old wooden door. The wards lit up against the old splintered wood and the figure walked through the illusion of the door. The decrepit castle transformed into a bustling center with many Wizarding folk walking through the hall.

She nodded towards a witch cloaked in red robes before stepping into an activated Floo portal. She was transported to the Master’s front hall. He was sitting by the main fireplace speaking with the American witch that was always by his side.

“News?” The slight accent slipped through even though he had only been in America for a couple of years.

“Hogwarts is going to stay open, my liege. The Chamber has been closed and the beast destroyed.” She crept closer to the lounging figure who waved off the American witch. She left with a stiff bow and a cursory glance towards the newcomer.

The Master tsked and stood to loom above the burning fire. The flickering flames giving his pale hair a red glow as he turned around. His face a mask of displeasure as he tapped his wand against the back of the chair. He walked towards the figure and she immediately fell to her knees.

“This is most displeasing.” She flinched at his tone.

She was tasked to make sure that the Chambers stayed open and that the school would inevitably close. Leaving Dumbledore without the ancient protections of the school that prevented her Master from crossing its borders. Of course Riddle being the prat that he was worked alone in finding the Chamber and saving the school. With her mission a failure, her master would be disappointed and the last thing she wanted to was disappoint her master. He had given her a purpose when she was lost. When everyone abandoned her because of her blood heritage, her master gave her a place to belong.

She hung her head lower with each step he took towards her.

“I’m sorry, Master. I was given many tasks that someone found and solved the problem before I could stop them.”

“Tasks?” He now stood above her.

“The school assigned me as a tutor for the new student. On top of my prefect-”

“New student?”

She dared to look up at her Master. Why would he be interested in that information? She answered nonetheless.

“A new student arrived a month ago, Harrison Peverell.” Her Master’s eyes flashed with something akin to recognition and hunger.

“Peverell..” Her Master trailed off walking back to his seat. The Elder Wand a constant presence in his hand as his heterochromic eyes stared at the dancing flames.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’d you like it?  
> You can find me on tumblr with the same username if you want pester me or you can do it in the comments as well!  
> Thanks to all that read, comment, kudos, and subscribe! It means a lot to me.


	8. Middle Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds out his job is taken and Harry reveals that he's 'magical' to a muggle. Tom and Riddle make a pact but Harry's protection from the Book of Traveler's allows him to keep his cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. It's been longer than I thought. This chapter was difficult to write and I had to fight both Harry and Tom to cooperate at some points.  
> Hopefully you guys like this chapter. If ya do don't forget to leave some kudos or a comment.  
> Thanks to those that left kudos. This fic is over 800 kudos and that blows my mind. You guys really keep me going during this busy time in school.  
> Fair warning that this chapter might be boring for a bit of you since its a really heavy setting up chapter but a few exciting things do happen.  
> From now on >>> <<< means POV shift

Chapter 8 - Middle ground

Riddle finished the book days later and Harry found him with another in his hands within hours. After the mental exhaustion that was the OWLs Harry found that he didn't want to waste his time indoors reading. Despite the fact that Harry had two, now three, books to read. By the fourth day Harry decided that he would go outside even if the grounds of the orphanage were dreary. He was curious about the other residents of the orphanage. Harry had been following Riddle around for the last couple days and besides the matron, Harry hadn't seen hide nor hair of the fellow children. Even when Riddle and Harry went down for meals, they ate alone. Since Riddle didn’t make much of a conversationalist besides the occasional explanation of the system that was the orphanage, Harry was stuck in his own head.  

He mostly thought about the repercussions of his actions since he fell through the veil. It's been in the back of his mind since he stabbed the basilisk through its head. Harry let himself wonder about how future Harry Potter's second year would go down. Would Lockhart remain as the Defense teacher or would Harry even exist due to his actions? He turned to the person who was in control of the basilisk during the school year and who in 1992 would unleash the beast on the student body once more.  

Riddle was having a conversation with the snake about why it couldn't run around without being camouflaged. The snake was currently swollen from the mice that had once called these walls home. Riddle was occasionally humming along to the snake as it prattled on about how he was responsible enough to stay hidden. He was propped on the edge of his bed wearing a pair of soft pajamas pants and the matching top. Both were a soft grey and if Harry thought about it he really hadn't seen Riddle wearing anything that wasn't a shade of grey since they had arrived. Back in his timeline Harry himself hardly had a wardrobe which mostly consisted of Dudley's old clothing and the jumpers from the Weasleys. Although, now his wardrobe contained warm toned objects as well as some fancy black clothing.  

Harry would have assumed that the Heir of Slytherin's wardrobe had mostly green tones but since they've been at the Orphanage Harry had only seen Riddle wearing casual clothing. His fancier clothes including his school robes were locked in the trunk at the foot of his bed. Harry was shaken out of musings about his new roommate when he heard Riddle speaking his name. Harry looked over at the teenager who was still nose deep into his book. The snake had migrated to curl up on the top of his head. It seemed satisfied with Riddle's answer before going to sleep. Harry left the room before he went insane.  

It was odd walking through the orphanage without Riddle. Once he was on the first floor the orphanage was no longer desolate. He finally saw the other residents of the place. He found the younger children near the bottom of the stairs. They seemed to be play a game of knights and dragons if the roars and pretend sword swishing was any indication. Harry barely managed to maneuver through the running children before he reached the front door. He walked to the backyard of Wool's orphanage. It wasn't as gloomy as the front yard and the grass was starting to return to its natural green color.  

There weren’t many children in the back space of the orphanage but there were some closer to the sparse trees in the back. Some hid behind a tree once they caught sight of Harry. Before Harry could talk to them the Matron of the orphanage spots him.

"Harrison!" Her voice shrill as she yelled at him from the kitchen window she motioned with her hand to come here. The orphanage didn't have a back door so Harry had to walk back to the front just to reach the kitchen. The Matron was at the table enjoying a sparse lunch and Harry's stomach growled at the remaining sliced apples.  

"Are you busy?" Even if there were anything to do at the orphanage her tone was one who was expecting that their task be handled.

"Not today."  

"Can you take these to the post?" She waved her hand toward the thick stack of envelopes that rested on the edge of the wooden table. Harry grabbed the bindings that held the letters together and the Matron dismissed him before he could ask where he should go.  

Harry trudged up the stairs knowing that only one person could help him. He was at the top of the stairs when he wandlessly shrunk the stack to fit into his pocket.

A shocked gasp had Harry jumping out of his own skin. The little girl he saw the first day was watching through the outside window. She ran towards him almost tripping over own feet.

"You know magic?" Her eyes sparkled with awe and she gripped his pants. Harry swallowed down the lump in his throat. His mind raced trying to find a good way to get out of this situation. One of Dudley's old birthday parties came to mind.

"I did." He crouched down thankful that he was wearing a long sleeved jumper today. He placed one hand in his sleeve and undid the shrinking spell. He carefully pulled the letters out from his sleeve. The little girl's smile widened and her laughter bounced through the halls. She clapped her hands together and ran off. Harry took that as his cue to grab Riddle before he got interrupted again.  

He was at the door when voices inside stopped him. He knew that it was Riddle and the snake, Asmodeus, because Riddle didn't seem the type to be social from the few days Harry followed him around here. Harry leaned closer to the door pressing his ear against the pale wood hoping to hear the conversation better.

 _'Where is the other?'_  

 _'He left.'_ Riddle's voice verged on steely and Harry almost felt guilty leaving him alone. Almost.

 _'Has he gone to get food?'_ Asmodeus sounded excited and Harry huffed out a laugh. The snake had an bottomless stomach and if he wasn't sleeping or leeching the heat from Riddle, the serpent was hunting the halls for rodents.

 _'No.'_ Riddle sounded like a tired parent and Harry chuckled at that thought.

 _'Is he coming back?'_ Harry could've sworn he heard a groan from Riddle. Pushing down the laughter Harry pulled open the door and was met with the sight of the bright green snake laying on top of Riddle's face. He cracked a smile at its antics however he was wondering why the snake was curious about him but he couldn't reveal that he was a parselmouth to Riddle.

If Riddle knew that Harry was a parselmouth he might try to do one of two things: he might try to kill Harry to be the only Heir to Slytherin left or try to get him to be his underling. Harry would rather like to stay alive. Since Harry was chuckling at him, Riddle sat up causing the snake to plop onto his lap. The book he was currently reading lying face down on the sheets.  

The snake hissed his annoyance at his landing and slithered his way into the terrarium. Harry caught something about his favorite heater being back but Harry thought he must be talking about his cage.  

"The matron wants me to deliver these letters to the post but..." Harry trailed off holding up the stack for Riddle to see. He caught on to what Harry was implying and grumbled himself.  

"Hold on. Let me get changed." Riddle slid off the bed making his way towards his trunk. Harry wondered if all of Riddle's clothes stayed in there all year round even though their room had a closet. Harry hadn't a chance to snoop around the room because Riddle took relatively quick showers and so early in the morning. Harry usually only woke up once Riddle returned from his shower closing the door a little more forcibly than when he left.  

Harry leaned against the door waiting for Riddle to change. He shrugged off the soft nightshirt he had been wearing in favor of a short sleeved button up. The two had an unspoken rule that they would change at the same time or whenever one was out of the room so that neither would awkwardly wait for the other. However, this time Harry let himself watch Riddle's muscles shift under his skin. Thankfully Riddle was turned away from him and Harry could appreciate the view.  

Riddle was by no means buff but he had a leanness to him that Harry found attractive. Riddle's skin was unmarked and a shade of pale that was complemented by the color white instead of blending into it. When Riddle's back was covered by his new shirt did Harry realize that he had been oogling his roommate and a vibrant blush rushed over his cheeks.  

As Riddle reached for his trousers did Harry turn away. He berated himself about shamelessly watching the other change and decided to follow the grain of the painted wood. Even though Harry was no longer watching Riddle change he was hyper-aware of what Riddle was doing. Harry could hear every rustle of fabric which caused his heart to continue to pick up speed. At the metallic clasp of Riddle's belt did Harry's heart and body seem to calm down. He stayed positioned towards the door when he realized that his face wasn't the only thing affected by his leering. Harry recounted each and every one of Dudley's birthday presents to calm down. He had managed to get through 27 of them by the time his mind was fully distracted. So distracted that he didn't hear Riddle walk closer to him.  

"Peverell." Riddle spoke into his ear and Harry jumped his head hitting against Riddle's. Riddle cursed stepping farther away from Harry. The anger in his eyes vanished being replaced with mirth as he saw the look of horror and fright on Harry's face. Riddle genuinely laughed at the image and decided that those vibrant green eyes looked wonderful frightened.  

"You bloody prat!" Harry threw open the door storming out Riddle following soon behind.  

As soon as Riddle crossed the threshold every emotion vanished from his face. Harry was still briskly walking in front of him but stopped when a small person ran at his legs. Riddle paused as he watched Harry lean down and greet the girl. His face smoothed out and the anger was swept away by the soft smile that tugged at his lips. Riddle watched as she excitedly tugged at Harry's trousers trying to pull him to the other end of the hall.  

She froze when she saw Riddle standing in the middle of the hallway. Harry turned to look at Riddle and back to the girl. He leaned further down and told her something that caused her to run off giggling. Harry huffed and walked down the stairs. Riddle quickly caught up to him since his strides were longer than Harry's own.  

"Why do the other's stay away from you?" Harry inquired as they descended the steps.

"I told them to."  

"Why?"

"I'd rather not associate with their kind." Harry examined Riddle's face while he spoke. His voice took on the same sharp hiss that his older counterpart had and Harry was once again reminded of who Riddle would turn out to be.  

"They've done nothing to you." Riddle turned sharply at the bottom of the stairs. Harry was only a step behind Riddle so when he did the 180 they were eye to eye. Harry's vibrant green met Riddle's cold brown.  

"They've done enough." Harry wanted to press further but Riddle left him standing on the bottom step.  

They were outside by the time Harry caught up to Riddle. Harry wanted to apologize but he thought better of it. Riddle didn't seem to hold grudges over hurt feelings and would definitely see Harry's apology as pitying him. And if something would make Riddle angry it would be him thinking that Harry pitied him. He wondered if in another timeline would Harry be like Riddle; hating muggles for what the Dursley's, his supposed caretakers, did to him. Harry does still hold resentment towards their treatment of him but he would've gone to live with Sirius for the remainder of his schooling and he wouldn't have to see them again.  

Harry's steps faltered as he remembered his mistake.  

He wasn't in his original timeline. Sirius and his own parents hadn't even been born yet. Harry was actually walking side by side with the man who would destroy his life if he didn't play his cards right. Harry didn't know of any other Travelers so he couldn't ask them if what he was doing would make a difference or be in vain. Perhele did mention in her previous letter that the bleeding effect was something previous Travelers experienced but she didn't go into detail on their whereabouts. Riddle weaved through the streets and Harry had to fasten his pace to catch up to him.

The post was a considerable distance from Wool's and Harry had to stop himself from requesting that they stop by the shops as they walked past. A sharp look from Riddle as he stared through the glass of one of the men's boutiques had Harry dismissing any more shopping. The office was smaller than what Harry would assume considering the size of London but remembered that it could be only one branch of it. Riddle swiftly grabbed the stack from Harry's hand and before he could protest at the rude gesture Riddle had put them in the mail slot. Rolling his eyes at the other teenager Harry followed Riddle out of the office.  

Even though Harry didn't know his way around muggle London he knew that they were going the wrong way once he saw the Leaky Cauldron's sign.

"Why are we going this way?"

"I want to check on something." Riddle didn't offer any more of an explanation and Harry was tempted to leave him alone. The bar patrons didn't spare a glance at the two of them walking through the establishment to reach the brick wall.  

Riddle tapped out the pattern on the brick with his finger watching as the wall folded in on itself. Harry was trying to figure out what they were doing back at Diagon Alley since they were there earlier in the week but his any questions were squashed as they took an immediate turn into Knockturn Alley. Riddle led them down the dimly lit alley and Harry inched closer to Riddle. Their arms were touching and Riddle only spared a glance towards Harry. His eyes were darting around and Riddle smirked knowing that most considered this a dangerous place.  

They got odd stares from the wizards that roamed the cobblestones but no one asked them their business on the crooked street. Harry's nerves were on edge and inched closer to tipping over the deeper they walked. Riddle turned into Borgins and Burke and Harry stayed glued to his side.  

"Are you still hiring?" Riddle addressed the owner of the creepy shop.

Harry scanned the objects that were on display but snapped back to the owner once he saw the dried hand that had grabbed him back in his second year. He didn't pay attention the words the two were speaking once his gaze was caught by the ornate locket on display.

It was dingy but Harry could tell that if it were cleaned that he could see his reflection along the metal surface. He leaned further in to inspect the locket. The chain that it was on was obviously not its original one. The outside had a raised carving around its rim that Harry could vaguely make out through the layer of grime. There was an ornate S centered on the front face of the locket. He couldn't figure out what kind of jewel or metal it was made out of before he was roughly grabbed by the shoulder and pulled back.   

“We’re leaving.”

Harry was still learning how to read Riddle’s features but Harry couldn’t tell if he was actually angry or merely displeased. His brows shadowed his eyes and his shoulders stiff. Harry was easily dragged from the store by Riddle but the locket remained on his mind. He took one last look at the locket before he was dragged through the door. The shopkeeper's eyes following his line of sight and smirked.  

"What was that about?"  

Riddle still had a firm hold on his shoulder even though they were halfway down the alley. He didn't let go until they were a fair distance from the shop. The tic in his jaw a constant presence. He took a deep breath in through his nose before he answered Harry.

"The job was filled." Harry was thrown. He was expecting something else entirely due to Riddle's demeanor and actions in the shop. The tense atmosphere in the shop didn't match the words coming out of Riddle's mouth.

Riddle kept his face neutral despite the tension in his jawline and Harry had to stop himself from scoffing. Riddle was like a child throwing a tantrum and insults when things didn't go his way.  

"So why did you push me out of there so fast? It was just a job." Riddle snapped to look at Harry so fast that Harry got whiplash for him. Faint anger and annoyance flickering in his eyes.

"It wasn't 'just a job'." Riddle mimicked Harry's inflections and Harry was almost impressed.  

"Oh then what was it?" Harry tried to leave the sarcasm out of his voice but failed when Riddle stepped closer. They stood at the junction of Knockturn and Diagon Alley. Luckily for them it wasn't a busy intersection.

"It was a way to get myself out of _there_." Riddle almost spat the word and sized up Harry before continuing. "You wouldn't understand." Riddle turned his back to Harry and strides towards the exit.  

Harry stood there stunned for a moment. The anger he saw in Riddle's dark eyes had him frozen to the spot; they were far too similar to Voldemort's. By the time he snapped out of the fear gripping his soul Harry had to jog to match up to Riddle.  

"What does that mean?" He sounded slightly out of breath and he mentally made a note to get those athletic clothes from the catalog. Riddle glanced around opening the door to the Leaky Cauldron almost as if he was mulling over the best response. They were almost to the door leading to muggle London before he answered.

"Have you always had money, Peverell?" Despite the chilly tone he used Riddle kept the door open for Harry.  

It was Harry's turn to think. At the question, two sets of memories sprung from his mind; one real and one a replacement. His family always had money but he himself was never allowed to have more than the bare minimum with the Dursley's. The implanted memories told a different story than his real ones. With his mother, Helena, in Belgium they had enough to get by and some. His father worked a fairly lucrative muggle job and his mother was a Master in Herbology. Their garden was expansive and covered the majority of their land. He remembers when his mother started farming the mandrakes.  

A growing pain in his head had him rubbing at his temples. As a kid he was fascinated with them and would constantly pull them out of the ground scaring both his parents and neighbors. His mother didn't get angry at him often but that one incident with the-

Pain burst through his mind and Harry dropped to the ground clutching his head. The sounds of screams echoing in his ears.  

"Peverell?" Harry was jolted from the trap of the memories by strong fingers digging into his shoulders. Harry realized that he had been standing there frozen. The memories he received from the Book of Traveler's were slowly becoming more prominent in his mind. He would have to write a letter to Perhele immediately. Riddle himself had stooped down and was staring directly into Harry's eyes. With horror, Harry realized that Riddle was so close because Harry had a strong grip on his shirt collar. There were minute traces of confusion on Riddle's features and Harry mechanically let go one finger at a time.

>>>        <<<

Tom watched the boy in front of him come back to life. When Peverell stopped speaking, he wondered if he had insulted him but when he turned around to give a sharp quip he found Peverell frozen on the street. His glowing green eyes were glazed over giving him a doll like appearance. Figuring that he could get some information on the secretive Gryffindor that the whole school hardly knew about, Tom dove into his mind.  

At first it was dark and muddled with a strong presence both mental and magical keeping Tom from seeing beyond the colors red and black. Any other would back down at the obscure and powerful Occlumency wall but he loved challenges. However the further he walked into Peverell's mind the more the red clouds started to form figures. Soon voices joined them and Tom caught glimpses of a garden both lavish and sparse. Tom kept digging and caught a glimpse of Peverell himself in his mind but the figure soon dissolved into nothing leaving behind a small sickly looking child.  

"Please Uncle!" His voice sharp against the emptiness of his mind. Tom had never encountered a mind like this. It was a maelstrom of thoughts and barriers that it was no wonder that Peverell himself was lost. What didn't make sense was what triggered Peverell to retreat into his mind. There was a thud behind him and Tom swirled around to find a himself in a small cabinet. The small Peverell next to him on a makeshift bed. The word freaked echoed around the enclosed space before a sharp shrill scream permeated the space. Tom retreated quickly to find himself almost nose to nose with Peverell.  

His eyes were still glassy but a quick sweep over Peverell's features showed blood dripping from both his nose and ears. A quick decision to not lose the one thing that made living at the dreaded orphanage somewhat bearable. Tom gripped Peverell's shoulders and roughly shook him. After a few strange looks from strangers on the street, Tom decided to try to jolt Peverell out of it via Legilimency once more. He entered his mind and yelled his name. Tom wasn't prepared for the forceful shove back into his own mind.  

"It's getting close to dinner time." Peverell walked past him but Tom didn't let him get too far before stopping him.

"You have blood on your face." He gripped Peverell's chin and waved his other hand over his face vanishing the dried bit on his face and neck. He didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to themselves once they returned to Wool's.

>>>         <<<

Harry felt the wash of unfamiliar magic against his skin and his scar throbbed slightly at the contact. Riddle's magic was thick and wasn't as oppressive as Voldemort's magic. Granted Voldemort had been trying to kill him both times he had come in contact with him. The nice gesture from Riddle had Harry rewriting what he knew about the other in his mind. At school, he was tolerant of Harry but there was a underlying tone of indifference whenever they interacted. However, Riddle had helped him escape the bleeding effect without any repayment, yet.

"Thanks." Without a wand the potency of Riddle's magic had Harry's skin lifting in goose bumps. He felt his ears warming at the pleasant feeling of Riddle's magic against his own. Glad that his hair was covering his ears Harry motioned for them to continue their walk back to the orphanage. A small nod from Riddle was the only response he got.

The remainder of the walk was in silence with Harry thinking over what to tell Perhele about the bleeding effect. It had gotten better after her last letter. He hadn't had unwanted memories crop up instead of his original ones. He pondered over her suggestions but with living with the nosiest person at school Harry didn't think that he could use the journal for help.  

Occlumency was another method she recommend he practice but Harry shuddered at the thought of learning that again. However, he remembered something that Dumbledore told him during the school year. Voldemort was a master Legilimens. Maybe his younger self knew how to build up mind shields. They were at the gate of the orphanage when Harry finally got the guts to ask him.

"Say Riddle. You're good at Occlumency right?"  

He quirked an eyebrow at Harry.  

"And where did you hear that?"  

"Just around." Riddle squinted his eyes at him. Harry felt color creep up his neck and wished that he had grabbed something that covered his neck.

"Around?" The gate to the orphanage clicked shut as Riddle fully turned around to face Harry.

"Is it true or not?" Harry knew the deflection was weak but Riddle was staring him down and he panicked.

"Yes. Why do you care?"  

"Because I need your help." Riddle looked genuinely shocked at Harry's admission.  

"Why?"

"Can we not talk about it here?" At least prolonging it until they get to the room would give Harry a decent amount of time to think of reasons he needed Occlumency help without revealing the truth. Riddle seemed to accept that answer and swiftly walked to the Orphanage.  

Once again Harry didn't see any other children but the sounds that are coming from the kitchen Harry assumed that either dinner or afternoon snack had been served. They reached the door to their (Harry was starting to get used to the thought that he was sharing a room with Tom Riddle) room. As soon as the door closed Riddle turned on him.

"Why do you need my help?"  

"It's not the first time that has happened." Harry toed off his shoes and collapsed on his bed the wireframe creaking in protest as he cuddled against his pillow.

"The nose bleeds or the blanking out?" Harry winced.

"Both. However the blanking out was more severe this time. I actually thought that I was in that world."  

Riddle hummed and sat down across from Harry on his own bed.  

"What's causing this?"  

"The mind healers called it the bleeding effect. The Dark Lord's minions ripped through my mind when they attacked my home." The lies slipped past his lips with such ease that Harry wondered if he was even speaking for himself anymore. "They set up a barrier to protect me but its slowly disintegrating."  

"And to prevent you from going catatonic you have to set up your own barriers."  

Harry only nodded in response not trusting himself from accidentally screwing up. He had done well so far that he had been able to keep the curious Slytherin at bay but one slip up and Riddle would be at his throat. Riddle sat on his bed in silence his hands pressed into the mattress holding up his weight.  

"Have you tried to set up barriers before?"  

"Yes but it didn't pan out too well. He wasn't the best teacher." Harry grimaced at the thought of his lessons with Snape. Riddle narrowed his eyes.

"Any teacher is better than no teacher." Even if Riddle didn't teach himself the art of Occlumency and Legilimency via book. A teacher that would have freely taught him would have saved months of his time.

"Well this one was trying to make sure I died so..." Harry trailed off realizing that he had said a bit too much.

There was a calculating look in Riddle's eyes now.  

"Was he the one who did this to you?" Harry took a deep breath wondering how to best answer that question. Lying to Riddle has almost become second nature at this point.

He gave a curt nod to Riddle burying his face down into the pillow to hide himself. Lying about everything was starting to get exhausting and of course Riddle never let anything go unanswered.  

Charlie and the others always assumed that he was telling the truth but with a perpetual liar like Riddle around Harry had to keep track of the lies he told and which he didn't.  

Harry didn't realize he fell asleep until he woke up to an owl pecking at the window. The sky was dark and Harry leaned up disoriented. However, he felt smooth scales encircling his neck. He reached up to touch what he thought was the snake when the owl hit the window once more.  

"Alright, alright."  

He stumbled to the window and it opened with a creak. The owl hopped through the opening through to land on his arm. The talons dug into his arm as it shifted sticking its leg out to him. The envelope tied to its leg had familiar handwriting: Charlie's. He looked around to give the owl something but he had nothing.  

Harry took the letter from the bird and lightly stroked its beak. It blinked its eyes at him before nipping his finger. Not hard enough to draw blood but it still stung. Harry swore shaking his hand out. He jerked his arm that had the owl on it making it fly back out the window that it came. He remembered his surroundings and looked around for Riddle. He was surprised to find that he was also asleep on his bed.  

 _'Close the window.'_ The serpent around his neck tightened its hold. Harry tried to play off closing the window as his own doing making sure to mumble under his breath about not wanting to catch a cold during the summer.

Harry felt Asmodeus relax his hold. Harry spared a glance to Riddle. He was passed out. He didn't know the time but it must be late for Riddle to be asleep. It was rare for Harry to see him asleep since he goes to sleep after Harry but wakes before him. There was a sense of vulnerability to the teenagers face. The sharp edges of his features were smoothed over while he slept and Harry had to stop himself from moving the wavy hair from his face.  

Instead he gripped the snake from his neck and plopped it down on the sleeping teen. The second the snake thumped onto Riddle he woke up with a start in search of an invisible enemy. He was disoriented for a moment before the angry hissing of the snake on him caught his attention. Harry stood there with his arms crossed over his chest as Riddle listened to the snake complaining. Riddle locked eyes with Harry and for the first time Harry didn't feel the pressure in his mind.

"Care to explain why you woke me up?"  

"Care to explain why your snake was sleeping on me?" Harry wasn't that angry with it but it did tick him off that Riddle let him sleep through dinner. His stomach twisted at the thought. Harry watched as Riddle conversed with the snake about his sleeping behavior.

_'You have a charm on you for a reason.'_

_'But little one is ssso warm'_ Asmodeus tried to slither back to Harry who stepped back.  

"What is that you're doing?" Harry was pointedly looking at Riddle's face hoping that he was speaking English and not parseltongue.  

"Doing what?"  

"That hissing thing." He waved his hand between Riddle and the snake. Riddle chuckled at Harry's words. Harry was purposefully playing dumb but he wondered if Riddle would tell him the truth. No one at the school had figured out that it was a basilisk but it was a well known fact that Salazar’s line could speak to snakes.  

Riddle side eyed Harry while running a hand through his hair. Harry was impressed that he was able to fix the sleep tousled hair instead of making it worse. It had Harry huffing at how unruly his hair was and how truly unfair it was that Riddle had manageable locks. It was a few moments before Riddle spoke again.

“I’ll tell you if you grant me some answers in return.” Harry backed up to his bed thinking over the offer. He looked down to the letter in his hand and he thought it over. By the time he looked back up at Riddle he was sitting up and Asmodeus had taken to crawling down his shirt. Riddle seemed unfazed by the reptile and kept his eyes focused on Harry. Harry nodded in confirmation setting the letter down on the bedside table next to Asmodeus’s tank.

“I’ll need a vow. Only a select few know my secret.”

Harry rolled his eyes at Riddle’s words. ‘In about 50 years everyone knows your dirty little secret, Voldemort.’

“A meager vow. Nothing too serious.” He wasn’t about to get roped into an Unbreakable vow to keep a secret everyone will know about in a decade.  

“Just a secrecy vow will do.” Riddle leaned forward with his hand extended towards Harry. His palm was facing up. Harry reached forward placing his palm in Riddle’s own.

“Deal.”  

“Repeat after me - I promise to answer truthfully to your questions and keep them as if my own.”

Harry had never taken an Unbreakable Vow but he could picture the feeling as ropes of magic wound themselves around their joined hands. It was disorienting because he could feel and see the magic skimming over his skin but Harry knew that if he tried to touch it with his other hand it would pass right through them. The translucent bindings was a deep aquamarine around Harry’s wrist that faded to an emerald around Riddle’s wrist. Once the words left Harry’s lips the magic sunk into their skin with a feather light touch.  

"What do you want to know?" Harry pulled his hand away once the caress of magic faded away.  

"Why did the Dark Lord's follower rip through your mind instead of killing you?"  

"He thought that he could change my views and join him."  Harry was surprised by the words that left his mouth. It was like his mouth was on auto-pilot spitting out words that had Harry wondering if it was The Protection.

"Why?"  

"He was close to my mother when she was a child and felt betrayed when she went against Grindlewald. He hunted us down in anger. Once he found us, he decided to punish my mother by killing my father in front of her and tearing apart the mind of her only son. Unhinged that one."

"You said he was teaching you Occlumency."  

"He found me. I thought he was teaching me but he was trying to find the village we lived in." After a short pause, Harry clarified.

"We lived under strong runes. Our village wasn't all too kind towards Grindlewald's ways." Harry winced when a memory sprung forth of his mother, Helena, on her knees begging Oscar to spare Harry's life. Riddle noticed his action and moved towards the end of his bed where his trunk was located.  

Harry watched Riddle slink over to his trunk. Even though the teenager looked awake his movements were slow and reeked of exhaustion. Harry had to wonder what he had been doing while Harry was asleep to cause it.  

"Here." Riddle laid the two books besides Harry's feet before climbing back in his own bed. He wrapped himself in a soft green blanket that Harry hadn't seen before.  

"Why are you helping a Gryffindor?"

"Just think of it as a favor." Harry studied Riddle. Riddle was known to never help anyone without getting some sort of personal gain from the venture. Asmodeus popped up from Riddle's shirt collar reminding Harry why he made the vow in the first place.  

"So can I have an answer to my question?"  

"Which one?" The smirk tugging at Riddle's lips gave him away and Harry had to scoff at his smart-ass roommate.  

The hint of a smile formed into a real one and Harry wanted to save the memory in his mind. Teeth weren't visible but the way the mirth flashed in his eyes gave warmth to his usually cold exterior.  

"Answers for answers. We made a vow." Harry leaned forward wagging his finger in Riddle's face. Riddle huffed out a laugh and re-positioned himself on the bed so he was wrapped in the blanket sitting towards Harry.

_"Asmodeus."_

Harry watched as the snake emerged from the tank to crawl up Riddle's arm. Harry had one more ulterior motive to asking Riddle about Parseltongue. Harry himself could never figure out the difference between English and Parseltongue. Maybe if he gets more information on it he could get by without letting anyone knowing that he is a Parselmouth. Dumbledore mentioned that when he was an infant that some of Voldemort's power was transferred into him. He also theorized that since he wasn't born with this power that he would have to work harder to differentiate the two languages. Hopefully spending the next couple months with Riddle would give him enough time to practice.  

Asmodeus encircled Riddle's neck and Harry briefly wondered if the snake had a neck fetish of some sort.  

"Have you heard of a Parselmouth before?"

"I don't think so."  

"A Parselmouth is a witch or wizard that can speak to snakes."  

"So you can tell me why it was sleeping on me earlier." Harry waved his arm to the vibrant green snake whose eyes were trained on Harry.

"He likes your body heat better." Riddle emphasized the 'he' at the beginning of his sentence a little more forcefully than necessary but Harry got the message.

"Can he understand us now?"  

 _"I can understand the human tongue, little one."_ Harry had to close his eyes to hide the twitch in his eye at the name the snake had given him.  

"Yes, but he can't speak it. Snakes have their own language."

"Can you speak to non-magical snakes?" Harry had always wondered if the snake he released before Hogwarts was magical.  

"Yes, but magical snakes are less likely to be clingy when you talk to them." Riddle followed Harry's eyesight to the camouflaged snake around his neck. "Asmodeus is an exception."

"How do you know you're speaking to a snake?"  

"At first I didn't but over time I know how to switch it. Now I can feel the magic when I speak Parseltongue and when I want to start I just channel my own magic."

"But how do you differentiate it from English?"  

"It's hard to explain but it is faster and smoother than English."

Harry only hummed in understanding and when he didn't ask any further questions the room was silent for only a few minutes. Harry pulled himself up and found that both Riddle and Asmodeus were asleep. Harry decided to change into his own sleep clothes and out of the wrinkled jumper and trousers he had on. Even though it wasn't cold in the room Harry still shivered when he shrugged off his warm day clothes.  

He quickly crawled back under the cover and turned over in his bed. He would read Charlie's letter in the morning. He was drained from the day mentally and passed out as soon as his head hit the wimpy pillow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it to the end of the chapter. It was a difficult one but there was major plot development. If there are grammar problems I'm sorry for I am only human. Plus, I had to do some major research on the 1940s in London so I'm not messing with history and if I am please let me know and I'll fix it.  
> You can always find me on tumblr for I post art for this ff all the time. I drew the book store scene from last chapter if ya'll are interested. Hopefully the next chapter doesn't fight me as much but our main characters realize how much they will miss the other.  
> Sneaky peek:  
> We get to see a certain Potter and his family.


	9. Forging Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with a snake for the past few weeks has Harry on edge. So when he receives a letter from Charlie inviting him to Potter Manor Harry accepts. A promise made comes due and Harry finds himself surrounded by family. However, he can never tell them of his true heritage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. I never meant to take this long in publishing this chapter but I've been swamped with projects and papers alike. It didn't help that this chapter was a difficult one to write since it could fundamentally change how the rest of the fic would go. I have plans for this fanfiction but not all of them are set in stone and I let the chapter flow naturally (with a few reminders on what I want accomplished in a chapter) but its never planned out to a T. The dialogue and interactions of this chapter came easily but the events did not.  
> Beware there is a massive info dump near the end but trust me its important for the year upcoming.

Chapter 9 - Finding Friendships  

Charlie found the orphanage rather quickly for someone who hadn't been in muggle London before. Harry saw him before Charlie even reached the gate for Wools. Harry himself was out front with the other kids doing minor magic tricks to entertain them.

It had been a week since Harry replied to Charlie's letter. Charlie had asked him to come over for the summer before they left Hogwarts but Harry didn't think that the other boy would've sent an invitation so soon. He was excited and scared to meet his great-grandparents and the rest of his family. Even though they wouldn't know that he was a part of the family.

However, Harry was also sad to leave Riddle. Harry never thought he would ever admit to missing his future killer.

Ever since they talked about their secrets Riddle stopped being so aloof to Harry. Riddle suggested that at night they work on Harry's mental state. At first Harry didn't want to, fearing the pain that he experienced at the hands of Snape during his fifth year. When Harry looked into Riddle's eyes he only felt the presence of another in his brain. Despite the pain that  Harry was used to feeling when he met Riddle's eyes, it was rather pleasant having him in his mind. Riddle dragged Harry into his mind the first couple of times to understand how to easily enter his mind space.

It was easy to follow Riddle's instructions on how to create barriers in his mind. Riddle stayed away from the merging red mess that was Harry's childhood leaving that to Harry to sort out. In return for his perceived kindness Harry taught Riddle the spell Perhele gave him. Well he taught it to him after he demanded to know how Harry turned his letter into a prancing stag. It didn't take long for Riddle to pick up the spell but it was surprising how the little crow would fly to Harry every time Riddle conjured it. Harry chalked it up to Riddle not wanting to waste parchment. Harry expected Riddle to send a letter to his friends the next day but days went by and no letter was sent.

The only time Harry spent time unpacking that tidbit of information was the minutes he truly had alone - when he was trying to sleep. Any time he went outside the room without Riddle he was bombarded by the other children at the orphanage. In order to decrease the amount of wandless magic he does, Harry started to stick to Riddle's sides unless absolutely necessary. If Riddle had any issues with it he didn't say and he almost seemed to be pleased with the new development.

Over the course of the week they've gotten closer. Riddle openly speaks in Parseltongue around the room and it was starting to drive Harry insane.

When Harry finally remembered Charlie's letter it was days later. Days where Harry had to deal with listening to Riddle and Asmodeus prattle on about either the book Riddle was reading or when Asmodeus could leave the room. It timbre of Riddle's voice when he speak Parseltongue was driving Harry mad for two reasons. Riddle would speak with Asmodeus about Harry for one and if Harry wanted to speak to Riddle he would have to stare directly into Riddle's eyes to make sure that he was speaking English and that created issues itself. If Riddle changed his attention from Asmodeus to Harry, Harry had to wait til he was directly addressed to answer. Harry was starting to think that Riddle assumed he was partily deaf.

Harry's forced closeness to assure that his secret didn't slip made the two teenagers used to being in close proximity to one another. Even in their small room. Harry would lay on the end of his bed so that if Riddle wanted his attention all he had to do was tap him on the shoulder.

The biggest problem Harry had with Riddle speaking parseltongue was how his voice would constantly turn Harry on. Harry wasn't a snob about voices but Riddle's did something to him. So the break with Charlie would do him some good.

Charlie stuck out like a sore thumb on the muggle streets of London with his burgundy robes. Harry had to weave through the crowd of children that surrounded him to reach Charlie.

"Charlie!" Harry briskly walked to the gate aware of the children following him like baby ducks. Charlie whipped around and scrunched his face. At either the sight of the decrepit orphanage or the amount of children that surrounded Harry at the gate.

When Charlie's letter told Harry that he wanted him to spend time at his manor, Harry asked Riddle if that was alright with the matron. Riddle just shrugged saying that the matron wouldn't care if he disappeared for a week. It was unusual for someone who stayed at an orphanage but if he just told the matron where and what he was doing she wouldn't make a fuss.

He had his stuff in his pocket for the next couple weeks but it wasn't much. He had mentioned in his letter that he wanted to go shopping and Charlie's mother was excited to go. Harry apologized to the kids and stepped through the gate closing it behind him. There were some that grumbled at him leaving but Harry waved them off. Riddle was still in their room having decided to stay in and read. He knew that Harry was leaving for the Potter's today so when Harry left he heard a soft 'goodbye' from the other boy. Harry left his room with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Harry! How have you been?" Charlie wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders lightly squeezing them.

"Pretty good. Missing the magical world that’s for sure." Harry patted Charlie on the back.

They walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. Charlie's family was waiting for them there since Charlie couldn't apparate yet and his older brother was visiting. The two of them chatted about their lives since they left school. It had only been a couple of weeks but Charlie was impressed by Harry's wandless magic skill.

"What do you mean you can't use your wand?"

"Dippet put a tracker and blocker on our wands." Charlie was appalled. First, Harry was stuck in a muggle orphanage and then they take away his ability to do magic. Harry watched as Charlie's face twisted in anger.

"That's unethical!" Charlie waved his arms around as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"What's unethical?" Harry jolted at the voice that appeared out of nowhere.

"What they did to Harry's wand!" The man that spoke to them looked just like Charlie only he was slightly taller than the two of them.

"What did they do?" He turned to Harry with an arm stretched out. Harry hesitated before using the handshake that he learned from Longbottom.

"Merry meet, Harrison Peverell. I'm Charlus Potter. Fleamont hasn't stopped talking about you."

Charlus was a foot taller than both him and Charlie. Harry wondered if Charlie chose his nickname based on his brother. He had the signature Potter hair but his was a lighter brown than the almost-black color that both Charlie and Harry sported. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Charlus had the same color eyes as Charlie and he had a light dusting of freckles on his cheeks.

"Merry met." Harry murmured to Charlus. It was going to start get confusing at how similar the two names they had.

"Our parents are waiting for us in Diagon Alley. They didn't approve of staying here longer than necessary." Charlus waved them through the pub.

"So what is the deal with your nickname?" Harry whispered to Charlie once Charlus was further ahead of them.

The only answer Charlie gave him was a small shoulder shove and a short 'later'. It was hard to miss the elder Potters. Harry was stunned at how lavish they looked. They looked every bit Pureblood that the Malfoys of his time did. Charlie's father had all the angular features befitting a pureblood. Charlie may have gotten his coloring from his father but he was his mother's son. She gave the Potter line a wider face which offset the pointy features of his father. Her hair was liquid amber in the sunlight as it cascaded down her shoulders. It was set up in intricate braids and inlaid with gold branches adorning the crown of her head.

Their robes were the same shade that Charlie's were and Harry was starting to wonder if they were the Potter's colors for Charlus had the same color as his outer robes. He was glad that he grabbed the more fancier robes from his trunk before leaving. They were talking with a family as well. Once they got closer Harry recognized the man that he ran into when he was with Perhele. It was Lord Black and Charlie noticed how Harry's steps faltered the closer they got to the group.

Unfortunately, Charlus reached them and they all turned towards Charlie and Harry. Lord Black easily recognized him but he looked between him and Charlie a couple of times before speaking.

"I didn't know you had more offspring." Harry tensed knowing that it could take a turn for the worse. However, his worries were squashed when Charlie's parents started laughing.

"Oh no. Charlus and Fleamont are too much of a handful." Charlie's mother was the first to respond and she grabbed Charlie by the shoulder and pressed him into her side.

"Although he does bear a striking resemblance to the Potter line. Where are you from?" Charlie's father leaned over to stare at Harry.

"Belgium."

"We do have a branch there. The Potter genes are quite strong." Lord Black only smiled in response while his wife nodded.

Lady Black was just as imposing as her husband. She was tall and the silver robes she wore accentuated her lithe form. She had ebony hair that was pulled into a bun with raven feathers decorating the edges. Lady Black's features were delicate and her presence reminded him of Fleur Delacour; there was something other-worldly about her.

"We will have to speak another time since the ones you were waiting for have arrived." Lord Black dipped his chin to Charlie's father who returned the gesture.

The Blacks left soon after and as they were leaving Lord Black glanced at Harry. His eyes were narrowed and if Harry thought that Lord Black had forgiven him for their encounter over a month ago, he was wrong. Not wanting to seem weak Harry met his stare with the same amount of animosity. Their silent interaction went to the wayside as the Potters addressed him.

"So Peverell, or would you want us to call you Harrison?"

"Harrison is preferable." Reading those mannerisms books from Riddle paid off. Harry felt that he could navigate through a conversation with Charlie's parents at least for a bit anyway.

They moved as a group clustered together as they made their way towards the public apparation point.

"It's always exciting to meet extended family." Charlie's father was the first to speak.

"Pardon me?"

"The British Peverells married into ours a little over a century ago." Charlie spoke up at the confused expression on Harry's face. He didn't chose the name himself for both Perhele and the other Ministry official created his paperwork while he just sat there.

"My great grandmother was a Peverell. Which makes you extended family no matter how diluted." Charlie's father finished. Henry Potter seemed to be a kind man and very energetic.

Harry braced himself for being side-apparated when Charlus held his hand out towards him. Charlie was pressed against his mother's side and Harry could tell that Lady Potter doted on him. The world swirled together and Harry closed his eyes before his stomach could become sick.

He knew that side-along apparation wasn't pleasant but having never experienced it himself Harry underestimated the effects. When his feet hit solid ground, Harry hunched over trying not to throw up the meager breakfast on Charlus's feet. He gingerly straightened himself feeling the protest from his body at the slow movement.  Charlus and him were outside the gate of the Potter manor.

Harry knew logically that there was a Potter Manor in his time but he has never seen it. His parents lived in Godric's Hollow during the war but Harry didn't know if that was the only place they owned. Seeing the home of his ancestor's Harry was in awe.

It was a gracious manor; large enough to house three generations but not a giant mansion. The manor sat on a hill surrounded by a small forest closer to the front gate. The gates were carved out of a deep red wood and connected to two large trees. The 'fence' was placed trees that had enough space between them to give them room to grow but Harry was sure that there were wards that would prevent someone from squeezing through.

They stood at the front gate for a while before Charlus nudged him.

"Do you know what to do?" Harry blinked owlishly up at him.

"I've never been to an ancient manor before." Harry admitted that as he stared at the intricate wood carvings on the gate.

"You have to announce yourself and if you are welcome they will open and I can apparate us through the wards."

Harry cleared his throat in preparation.

"Harrison Peverell, Heir Peverell, wishes to enter." He watched as the gates stayed shut.

"We can go in now."

"But the gates didn't open?" Harry questioned before he grabbed Charlus's outstretched hand.

"The wards did. The gates are more just for show." Charlus's words were warped as they snapped out of existence.

While Harry didn't throw up when they landed in the parlour but he did lean heavily against the wall. Harry clenched his teeth as bile tried to climb up his throat. Side-apparating twice within minutes of each other had his body screaming in protest.

"You look sick mate." Charlie was at his side within in seconds shortly followed by his parents.

"Yeah. I've never side-alonged before." Harry leaned on Charlie as he guided him towards the comfy armoire near the fireplace.

"Poor dear. Minty!" Lady Potter yelled into the manor and shortly after a house elf appeared. It was a small thing only reaching Harry's knees. It garb was slightly better than the rags that Harry had seen Dobby wearing. Its uniform was closer to Kreacher's typical outfit. It was a deep burgundy with a small rope around its waist.

"Fetch a pepper up vial." Minty bowed low, her ears almost touching the ground before she vanished.

Thinking back on Lucius Malfoy's and Sirius's behavior towards the beings Harry was leaning towards that the Potters were an outlier (so far) on their treatment of house elves. Harry looked on wondering if she was treated like Dobby had been or if his family was being nice to it with a new guest.

Minty soon came back with a vial in her hand. She tried to give it to Charlie's mother but she pointed towards Harry. The small creature appeared before Harry and held up the potion as far as she could. Her long arms only reaching his hips. Harry took the vial from her outstretched hands and smiled at her. Before he could mutter a 'thank you' she disappeared.

Harry downed the potion in one go and was pleasantly surprised to find that it didn't leave a sickly sweet taste in his mouth. Once the feeling of being rung through a straw left his body Harry was able to fully take in his surroundings.

The manor was decorated with wood carvings intertwining with gold and white marble. Harry had seen pictures of wood cabins that decorated the mountains of the United States in a magazine at a shopping center and the manor reminded him of it. The inside of Potter Manor brought two contradictory worlds into one; the rustic feeling of the woods with the high society of the Purebloods. There was more green in the decorations that hung near the fireplace than Harry had expected but he was sure that an all red/burgundy home would be a little garish.

They lead Harry to the sitting room just off of the parlor and Harry stopped in the doorway. It was comfy looking for lack of a better word. There was another fireplace at the edge of the room surrounded by armoires and couches. There was a mahogany table resting in the middle of the arrangement. The room didn't only have armoires and couches, on the edge of the room had an array of bookshelves filled to the brim.

“Fleamont told us some but we would like to hear things from your point of view.” Charlie’s father leaned into the largest chair in the arrangement.

Harry internally panicked at the request but he realized that the fake memories surfaced easier than before. He would have to guess that it had to do with the Occlumency training he and Riddle did beforehand. Harry debated exactly what they want or even need to know about Harry himself. He glanced towards Charlie who only gave him a smile.

Harry took a deep breath before he recited the same story he told Riddle. Letting the memories guide him through the narrative. Even though he was telling his life story to these people, Harry felt oddly detached to it.

After Harry had told them about his life, Minty announced that dinner would be ready within the hour. Henry Potter decided to ease into a conversation about Quidditch; a topic that Harry was glad that came up.

Charlie started explaining his plans for the next semester. He was discussing his plans for how to whip Jergenson into shape and who he was planning on getting to replace Mary. Charlie sent some pointed looks towards Harry which didn't go unnoticed. Both Charlus and Lady Potter grilled Harry about his quidditch past.

The evening passed on a happier note than when it began and Harry collapsed on his bed. He wasn't tired per say but the comfort from a soft bed surrounded by family had Harry relaxing into the covers. He found a pair of sleeping clothes laid out for him on the duvet. Since he didn't recognize them he had to venture that it was from his gracious hosts. He picked up the clothes and found that they contained a small crest of the Potters.

It was a golden tree with ribbons wrapping around it. At the foot of the tree there was a pot and Harry had to laugh to himself. He knew that Charlie was great at potions but Harry was starting to wonder if the talent ran in the family or if it was an allusion to their beginnings.

That brought Harry around to the question that was on his mind. He knew that his father was the head of the household during his time. Harry was wondering if Charlus would die before his father was born or Charlus abdicated his heirship.

Harry couldn't ask Charlie for fear of destroying his family line and essentially himself. However, if he could save a life of a family member Harry would gladly risk himself from being born. Hell, just by meeting his grandfather he could've prevented his own father from ever being born.

"Dangerous things happen to wizards who meddle with time." Dumbledore's words echoed through his mind. Harry took them to heart but he wondered if Dumbledore only told him that to prevent from creating a paradox. In addition, he had already created an alternate timeline since he killed the basilisk. Harry pulled out the little notebook from his trunk. He whispered to it in parseltongue and pushed some of his magic through the raised rune at the center of the notebook. Harry decided that if he was alone he could use parseltongue along with his magic to open the notebook but if he wasn't he had to use his blood given willingly. Those were the conditions that Perhele detailed in her letter that would allow for the most privacy outside his own mind.

Harry wrote down the things he learned today and the worries he had. He flipped through the pages and stopped at the steps Riddle outlined for a strong mental barrier and read through it again. Harry pulled on the soft sleep clothes and positioned himself on the bed. He took a deep breath and dove into his mind.

Harry had decided to mimic his mind after the Gryffindor common room and the room of requirement. He had separated the two sets of memories into the two different rooms. He put his real memories into the Gryffindor tower. Separating them by level of secrecy. To get to each floor one would have to reveal a secret that was hidden within the memories locked away. He started with the memories that would out him as a Traveler. Harry had just set up the door and its locking mechanism as the mental exhaustion overcame him.

Harry left his mind to return to a massive headache coursing through his body. He collapsed back into the plush pillows and immediately felt better than he had before. The headache lessened with each blink Harry took and soon Harry was lost to the abyss of his dreams.

* * *

The days leading up to the Quidditch Cup Semifinals were filled with shopping, eating, and quidditch. Harry's nights were dominated by putting his memories together. He had finished the top two floors of the tower but Harry decided to leave the rest for the summer. Even though securing the memories got easier, the mental and physical backlash got harder on him. Harry attributed to doing too much at one time without any breaks in between. Perhele told him that the book would protect his memories from those outside of his brain but Harry was paranoid about being trapped in his mind once more.

Harry pushed those thoughts to the side during the day and Charlie was very effective in keeping Harry occupied. The next day Harry was paraded around the wealthy part of Wizarding London, Aurum Blvd, to go shopping. The shops mostly contained clothing or books but Harry did spot a couple of apothecary's and dining establishments.

Both Charlus and Charlie's father stayed back something about a new bill trying to be passed in the Wizengamot. Harry thought they knew what was in store for them or rather what Lady Potter was going to put Harry through.

They stopped at every clothing shop and spent hours there. Harry was grateful that they could shrink the bags to fit in their pockets. This continued for two days. They would only stop for food and to relieve themselves. They had to buy Harry a new trunk for the sheer amount of robes and books that he accumulated. He was also amazed that the Potter's were able to bankroll everything. Whenever Harry even tried to reach for his wallet to pay Lady Potter would give him a look that sent him running. Charlie would laugh each time until Harry stopped walking to the register all together.

That didn't stop Harry from thanking them every chance he got. He would race ahead and open the doors for Lady Potter and she would only laugh at the gesture and thank him. Harry's curiosity got the better of him during their last outing and he had asked Charlie what his father does.

"Uh I think we own a couple of large cauldron businesses as well as a giant trade agreement with America. Most of the sales are there. I think he's trying to get our cauldrons into South America stores at the moment. Plus he's world-reknown as a Potion's Master and does some research on Potions. You know-"

Harry stood there for a moment shocked at the information bestowed on him. He never knew any of this but he also never took the time to actively research his family either. Charlie prattled on about the potions his father was working on while Harry sorted through the new information.

"-working with him over the summer to understand how to freehand potions."

"Freehand potions? Like create your own potions?"

"Yeah. He's working on one to cure hiccups at the moment but he keeps on either making the person blue or have their eyebrows disappear. One time a-" Charlie was cut off as his mother joined them.

"What are you two discussing?"

"Dad's potions." Charlie had a spark in his eye and Harry internally groaned knowing that dinner is going to be full of potion talk once more.

"Now now. I'm sure Harrison would love to hear more but I think it's best we get home. The Semi-finals start early tomorrow."

At the mention of quidditch both Harry and Charlie brightened eagerly grabbing Lady Potter's arm.

Despite being able to travel in a blink of an eye, the Potter's were up early in the morning. The sun had just risen and Harry was scowling at the window. One of the elves had opened it a few minutes ago breaking Harry from a rather enticing dream he had. Having a bathroom to himself allowed for Harry to take care of any sexual desires he had unlike back at the orphanage.

The longer Harry was away the more he wished that he was back despite the horrible living conditions. After the first night, Harry thought that it was because Riddle was the only one he had been in contact with for a few weeks. However, the dreams continued even after being introduced to a few foreign good looking witches and wizards. Each night the dream would be the same. Riddle's rich voice whispering to him in parseltongue while his hands roamed Harry's body. It was starting to torment Harry at how even at his waking the memories of the dreams didn't dissipate. Each morning Harry would add one more memory to the top floor of the tower knowing that Riddle would maim him if he ever saw it.

This morning was no different and Harry quickly entered his mind. He pushed open the door and willed the memory into it slamming the door closed before leaving to get ready for the day. Harry had tugged on one of his newer robes when Charlie burst through his door. He made a squeak at the sudden intrusion but Harry quickly recovered.

"What's taking you so long?" Harry had to scowl at that. The elves had only come in about ten minutes ago so Harry was well within normal times. Instead of arguing with Charlie Harry only motion to the open trunk.

"I have no idea what to bring. Who is playing again?"

"Appleby Arrows and Quiberon Quafflepunchers."

Harry scrunched his face. He had heard of the Appleby Arrows before but only bad things since Ron wasn't a fan. Quiberon Quafflepunchers was a new one for him and he wondered if they were around during his real time.

"And who are we rooting for?" It was Charlie's turn to scrunch his face.

"Rooting? Why are we pulling roots in the name for a team?"

"I mean who do we want to win."

"Appleby Arrows. I much prefer the Pride of Portree. So pack blue and silver for the game. We will be there for two days but mom wants to attend a gala hosted by the Notts."

Harry reached for the newest and fanciest set of robes they had bought. He held them up to Charlie for approval but he only shook his head.

"Those are way too fancy for a gala." Charlie walked over to peer into the trunk full of clothes. "These ones would be better plus they have our colors on them."

Charlie had pull out a pair of dress robes that were a deep forest green with bronze embellishments on the collar and cuffs. Harry placed them with the rest of his clothes and shrunk the trunk.

"There. I'm done."

"You'll have to teach me how to do that one day."

"Maybe after the Semi-Finals." Harry's time with the Potters was running thin and once they returned from the trip they would only have a day before Harry went back to the Orphanage. He could however teach Charlie once they get back to Hogwarts.

The two quickly headed downstairs to find Charlie's family huddled together in the parlour. Harry couldn't make out what they were saying but if the hushed tones were any indication he could wager that it was about Grindelwald. If Harry's memory served him correct Grindelwald had started to increase his campaign aggressively. He knew that the German Ministry of Magic had fallen over a year ago and knew that Grindelwald had his sights set on the French one next.

"Oh Harrison dear." Lady Potter turned around when they reached the bottom of the stairs. "I'm sorry to inform you but we are no longer going to the Semi-finals."

"What? Why not?" Charlie was the first to react.

"The French Ministry has fallen. The Quiberon Quafflepunchers have forfeited the match." Harry stood stock still.

"Are we no longer going to the gala?" Despite the somber mood, Charlie was able to have a bit of hope in his voice.

"We are." Charlie's father looked like he had swallowed a lemon and Charlus's face lifted at the news. Charlie grimaced but hid his face away from his mother.

The gala was to be tomorrow night so Harry wanted to relax a bit but Charlie had other plans. In the time it took Harry to put his things away Charlie had contacted a few of his friends and invited them over. Harry was unaware of the new guests until he was leaving the room and was bombarded by Will and Justin. They didn’t tackle him to the ground but they did lean on him heavily to the point that Harry was carrying their weight. He grunted under their combined mass.

“Have both of you been pigging out since we got out?” Harry spit out once he shoved the two of them off of him.

The only response he got to that particular question was laughter. Harry just glared at them and left to go downstairs knowing that Charlie would tell him. He found that there were more than just Will and Justin here at the Potter Manor. There were others he didn't recognize right away but the lanky teen with the spitting image of Sirius's face had Harry doing a double take. He froze at the bottom of the stairs taking in the large amount of teenagers in the lobby. All of Charlie's family no-where to be seen. Charlie noticed him and weaved through the small crowd of people.

"Harry!" Charlie dragged him off the staircase and into the middle of the fray.

Charlie introduced him to the other teenagers at the manor and it vaguely reminded him of the time Lockhart dragged him through the bookshop back in his second year. However, this time he wasn’t uncomfortable by the arm dragging him around.

The first person he was introduced to had platinum blonde hair that reminded him of the Malfoys but she didn’t have their signature pointed features. Her hair was wavy that was pulled into a ponytail that rested high on her head. Her eyes were a combination of violet and lavender and Harry had to admit he was transfixed. Charlie introduced her as a family friend from the depths of France; Alice Olivier. Her family temporarily moved to their summer home in Scotland to avoid the coup that Grindelwald just accomplished.

Harry had stood there for a minute after introducing himself just staring at Olivier. Charlie had to cover Harry’s eyes in order to break the spell. Olivier apologized and quickly pulled a pair of reading glasses out. It dulled the vibrancy to her eyes. Charlie whispered that Olivier came from Vampiric blood and that he should be careful around people with violet eyes. Harry had only heard that Vampires existed but he had never personally met one. They had all left Magical Britain many years before after the massive conflict between Werewolves and Vampires.

The next was a group of similar looking people. They all had the caramel blonde hair with chestnut eyes that Harry hadn’t seen in a pure blood line before. They didn’t actively tell Harry that they were pure blooded like Olivier had but they held themselves well and wore the latest in wizarding fashion. The older brother of the three had a stockier build than his siblings and he towered over the other people in the room. According to Charlie, Brandon had just graduated from Ilvermorny but his siblings will be transferring to Hogwarts in the fall. The two siblings were significantly younger than their brother and if Harry had to guess they were about the age of 2nd years and third years. He learned that their names were Angela and Joycelyn respectively. Angela had short curly hair and Joycelyn had long straight hair.

The next group of people didn’t look the same at all. They varied in skin tones but Harry recognized some of the people during his time in Hogwarts. There was someone he recognized it was the girl that he had seen Andras talking to during the last couple months. If his memory served him correctly she was a Hufflepuff. However when Harry approached her she introduced herself as Lukas. Harry finally took in he-his robes and realized that it was masculine in their nature. Harry made sure to put that note in his brain so he didn’t offend later.

Charlie introduced Harry to a pair of twins next. They were reserved and spoke calmly despite being in an energetic group. Louis and Roldan Seville were the twin heirs to two different families. Their mother was the remaining in her lineage as well their father being an only child. Their facial features were the same but their coloring was slightly different. Louis had chestnut hair with ocean blue eyes while his brother was blond with emerald eyes. The remaining number of people flew by in a blur and before Harry knew it they were standing outside on a quidditch pitch. Harry had his suspicions when he saw the amount of people in the parlor but didn’t say anything.

Charlie had split them up into groups with him and Black leading the teams. They play for the remainder of the day until the sun has set beyond the trees. It was’t competitive until Harry caught the snitch after the first game and Charlie rubbed it in Black’s face. No one was prepared for their rivalry to grow into a full on tournament that had Charlie’s brother having to start refereeing the match.

And when Harry collapsed on his bed later that night he realized just how tired he was. However, Harry would have to say that he had never made friends quite so quickly before. Even though Olivier was on Black’s team and his rival seeker during the game they bonded quickly during the long pauses of the snitch disappearing. He asked her about Vampires and she grilled him about his own glowing eyes until it morphed into talking about dueling techniques and how any good expelliarmus could go against any hex.

Brandon joined in their discussion during dinner and directed the discussion towards runes which brought Charlie’s brother back into play. The twins played devil's advocate bringing up the issue with tattooing runes on the body. Black backed this argument saying that it was the best way to use runes. This turned the discussion into a debate that lasted until Lady Potter dismissed them. At their protests Charlie promised that he would share their addresses with Harry.

The ones transferring to Hogwarts in the fall were excited to see which houses they would be sorted into and to hang out during the school year. The promise of more friends at Hogwarts gave Harry some hope into making this time feel more like home.

Harry collapsed on the bed and was almost asleep when a light tapping on his window drew his attention. Harry groaned at the noise. He wondered which of the new people he met was so impatient that they had sent an owl right away but when he turned towards the window he was met by a small bird. It was a letter in bird form. Harry opened the window to find that the bird was a crow.

Harry's eyes widened at the crow in disbelief. How come Riddle was sending him a letter?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are y'all still with me? Good. The people will show up once more and I promise that the next chapter won't take as long as this one. I actually already have over half of it written and I have some notes to help me with the remainder portion. I also hope that it wasn't too boring for you guys but Harry deserved a few weeks of peace and quiet (well as quiet as it can get in an orphanage and living with Tom). Yes I know that Charlie and Charlus names are too close for comfort but trust me there's a reason for it! All will be revealed next chapter!  
> I plan on making a character sheet for all the new and current members of T3! It'll be on my tumblr once I have the time to work on it!  
> Stay tuned for the next update!  
> Sneaky peek for next chapter:  
> The gala turns out to be killer for our dear Harry and he meets someone that will stay with him for the rest of his life (and afterlife too). He and Riddle finally share a bedroom once more and Harry is going to find that the next month will be torture for him. We also learn of Charlus's job and how Charlie got his nickname.


	10. Of Dances and Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can't hold his liquor and makes a fatal mistake. He visits the garden again but this time he meets its caretaker. They have a little chat leaving Harry more confused than when he arrived. Harry and Riddle have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I dropped off the face of the earth didn't I?  
> Sorry I graduated and I've been struggling with finding a job and doing art projects but you're not here to read about my problems you're here to read about Harry's problems with certain dark lords.  
> Thanks to all that leave kudos. Either guest or not getting those emails that ya'll have left kudos always brightens my day.

_Previously on Trapezing Through Time_

_Harry collapsed on the bed and was almost asleep when a light tapping on his window drew his attention. Harry groaned at the noise. He wondered which of the new people he met was so impatient that they had sent an owl right away but when he turned towards the window he was met by a small bird. It was a letter in bird form. Harry opened the window to find that the bird was a crow._

_Harry's eyes widened at the crow in disbelief. How come Riddle was sending him a letter?_

* * *

Riddle's letter was rather simple in its nature. It mentioned that he heard about the cancelation of the match, but not how he learned of that information. Harry suspected that Riddle finally talked to someone from school. Maybe the future dark lord was bored without Harry there.

Harry smiled at the annoyed tones in Riddle's letter when he talked about how the other children were bothering him about Harry's disappearance. They would pester him relentlessly during dinner until he 'convinced' them to leave him alone. Harry could only imagine what that entailed but it still brought a smile to his face picturing a grumpy Riddle surrounded by toddlers.

Apparently the children at the orphanage weren't the only ones that were bothering him, Asmodeus bugged Riddle to the point that he put it in the letter. Probably to appease the little serpent. The rest of the letter asked Harry how he was doing on the Occlumency practice and some advice on what to do if were to get stuck on fortifying his mind. Despite the lack of admittance of missing him, Harry's smile widened as he read between the lines. Riddle was concerned for him.

It was at this opportune time that Charlie barged into his room. Harry jolted on the bed adrenaline flooding through his system.

"What's got you grinnin' like a school girl?"

"I am not!" Harry flushed in embarrassment and some anger.

"Sure." Charlie drawled as he leaned against the door frame. Harry himself groaned.

"What do you want?" Harry discreetly hid the letter in his pocket as he shifted off the bed.

"Mum told me to tell you that we need to be ready for the gala tomorrow night by midafternoon."

"And this couldn't wait 'til tomorrow because?"

"I think we are allowed to sleep in since my parents and Charlus will be in town handling business."

Harry just nodded in response knowing that either Charlie or a house elf would wake him up if he decided to sleep in too late. However, it would be unlikely that Harry slept past 9 anyway.

* * *

By the time the afternoon came about Harry forgot all about replying to Riddle's letter. As soon as he awoke, which was around noon, Charlie's parents had returned from their trip into town. From that point on, it was flurry of tasks that kept him busy until he was whisked away to get ready for the gala. The house elves had picked out a rather pleasing set of robes.

They were a deep emerald with interwoven gold threads amongst the lapels. The outer-robe had two layers to it. The inner portion hugged him like a waist coat while the outer flowed around him like a tail coat. The trousers they picked out for him were matte black that hugged him more than he would have liked.

The jewelry that rested on the dresser reminded him of the ones that Lady Potter was sporting the day he met her. The tree branch broach and what resembled cufflinks reminded Harry more of stag antlers than a tree branch.

Harry messed with his hair in the mirror until he deemed that it was impossible to get it to set right. Harry was shoving his clothes back into the trunk when he heard a distinct crinkling noise. He pulled out the letter and cursed at forgetting. Harry set to try to find a piece of parchment and ink but an elf popped in asking for his presence downstairs.

Harry hoped that Riddle would be patient enough for him to wait after the gala for a response. That or he would be more forgiving about the late response. Harry tucked the letter back into his trunk and made his way downstairs.

The Potters were huddled by the fireplace and Harry could only guess how they were getting to the Nott's gala. Harry noticed that everyone had the same jewelry decorating their features. Charlus didn't have a broach but an ear-ring that hugged the shell of his ear. It was the first time that Harry actually saw Charlus's hair not in a ponytail but it was plaited and to the side of his head.

Harry watched as both Charlie and Charlus left for the Nott Manor. It was rather easy but Harry's hand trembled as he took a bit of powder from the vase.

"What's the matter dear?" Lady Potter looked concerned.

"I've had bad experiences with the floo network."

"Don't worry. The Nott's have their network to accept anything remotely close. Some people arrive not in the right mindset." Lady Potter gave him a soft smile and looked over at her husband who was in the middle of downing a glass of some blue liquid but sputtered once he figured out what his wife said.

Harry laughed and threw the powder into the fireplace. His world lit up in flames and Harry watched as the foyer shifted from the Potter Manor to a wide marble interior. He stumbled into the place trying to get the floo dust off of him.

"Heir Potter. How nice to meet you?"

Harry jolted and looked up at the person who was standing only a foot from him. He was older than Harry by a few years but he bore no resemblance to any one that he knew. At first Harry thought the man knew exactly who he was instead of who he claimed to be. Harry could only sputter at the figure trying (but failing) to explain that he wasn't Heir Potter.

"I'm-. I-. Potter? Me? No. Why would-" Harry was saved from his stuttering by a newcomer.

"Peverell. It's so wonderful that you could attend." 

Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Harry turned to greet Riddle whose voice was too sickly sweet for it to mean anything good.

"Riddle."

"Lestrange." Harry understood now why he didn't recognize him. Harry only seen the blood related Lestranges once before. The only Lestrange he could truly recognize was Bellatrix and she was married into the family.

Harry recovered enough to properly formulate a response to him.

"I apologize for the confusion but I am not Heir Potter. I am Harrison Peverell, Heir Peverell." Harry gave a small nod to Lestrange but didn't offer his hand to the man since he didn't offer his first.

"The fault is all mine. You look very similar to Potter."

Lestrange spared a glance towards Riddle who looked rather bored but Harry could tell that there was an angry storm brewing underneath. Lestrange glanced back at Harry in a look that resembled pity then to Riddle once more before turning away. Lestrange left the two alone and Harry finally stepped away from the fireplace Riddle following him.

They walked in silence until the weight of it was starting to crush Harry.

"I'm sorry for not responding to your letter." Harry murmured as they approached the refreshment table. They had some house elves that would come around to collect the empty glasses. Harry watched as one rude Lord just dropped the drained alcohol glass and an elf barely grabbed it before it shattered on the ground. Harry tore his attention from the disappeared elf to his companion. Riddle glanced at him and Harry searched his features for any anger but found none.

“No worries. Black told me that you all played Quidditch at the Potter’s yesterday. I imagine you were exhausted.” Riddle plucked a full flute off the table and handed it to Harry. Harry was taken aback but he accepted the glass.

“Yeah it was rather exciting.”  The bitter smell of alcohol wafted up from the glass. “However, it's no excuse. I could’ve written back.”

“Nonsense. I knew you were attending the gala. Checking in on your progress is my duty as your teacher.” Harry glared at him at the statement but it wasn’t entirely false. They continued walking around the massive ballroom. Harry briefly told him that he had finally set up the barrier system but he didn’t get far into explaining why he chose the Room off Requirement. Riddle had pointed out that the RoR in his mind might start to take on the characteristics of the room itself, such as morphing itself which might make it easier to reveal memories to an intruder.

They discussed ways to make this problem into a veritable solution. Riddle only gave Harry suggestions which gave him some peace since each one was different from the last. Harry pointed out a couple of drawbacks to a couple of suggestions. They continued this discussion until they had walked near a group of people.

Something caught Riddle's eye and he dismissed himself promising that they would talk later. Harry watched as Riddle strode away. He was dressed in flowing robes that accented his height. They were a deep navy that seemed black until the candlelight danced across the fabric. Harry smiled at the hint of trousers peaking from underneath Riddle's robes. Harry himself stuck to robes that incorporated trousers but more high society robes, such as the ones that Riddle sported, were free flowing.

Harry refrained from leaning against a column but he did inch closer to the wall to think. Harry wondered where the robes Riddle wore were from since he didn't have much money. His eyes drifted across the room and Harry easily found the Potters. Charlie was across the room from his parents and brother who were chatting with a family that had golden hair. Normally, Harry would have kept to himself but he found himself walking towards Charlie and the two teens that he didn't know. Before Harry could reach them, Charlie parted ways turning to face Harry. He seemed surprised to see Harry but he kept his stride and pulled Harry back to where he came.

"How is the gala?" Charlie led Harry to a more secluded area.

"It's fine." Harry didn't really talk to anyone besides Riddle so he couldn't really judge the it accurately.

"I saw that you were talking to tall, dark, and handsome for a while so the conversation must've been good."

Harry felt his cheeks warm at the implication but he tried to focus on how Charlie didn't recognize Riddle. Harry recognized Riddle right away but did he really look that different in dress robes? He spared a glance towards the direction Riddle went off in but he could only spot a fraction of his figure through the crowd.

"We were discussing occlumency." Harry tried to put as much of sincerity in his voice to stop Charlie from wiggling his eyebrows. "But that does remind me, Lestrange called me Heir Potter. I don't think I look like your brother in the slightest."

Charlie leaned forward studying Harry.

"Hm. You could pass as a distant cousin with Charlus but my mother has mentioned that we do look like twins so that could explain it."

At Harry's confused expression, Charlie clarified.

"My brother, Charlus, isn't the heir to the Potter line, I am."

"How?" Charlie grabbed a small sandwich from one of the floating dishes.

"He's the Fae Ambassador."

Harry only quirked an eye brow in return.

"How do you not-." Charlie sighed. "In order to be an Ambassador he had to relinquish his hold on the heirship."

"Fae Ambassador?"

“He speaks to the Fae on behalf of the Ministry and vice versa. Whenever there is a conflict with the Ministry and the Fae, Charlus is the first one on the scene. They have to relinquish any heirships to remain neutral and just in case so they don’t lose their heirship. It’s how the Emrys family lost their lineage.”

“Emrys? Like Merlin’s line?”

“Yeah. It was a tragedy. They lost their name and all their land. Merlin’s once great family dwindled to nothing. The council back then made the law that any ambassador had to give up their heirship.”

“How old were you when you became heir?”

“It was in my 3rd year when Charlus accepted the position. Mum and dad were so proud to have an Ambassador in the family. The position opens every 100 years or so.”

Maybe Harry never heard of the Ambassadorship because there wasn’t a need for one when he was older.

“So does he live with your parents until he is needed?”

“Not really. He came back for a month since the Fae realm is closed for some celebration. He usually travels around meeting the other ambassadors and will spend months in the Fae realm.”

“How many Ambassadorships does the Ministry have?”

“Well the British one has about three but according to Charlus, America has six. The Centaurs even have their own land that wizards and humans can’t cross into.”

“That reminds me.” The conversation triggered something that Harry was curious about but never had the time to ask. “How did you get your nickname?”

Charlie flushed and shoved a few more mini sandwiches into his mouth avoiding eye contact with Harry. Grabbing another drink, Harry swallowed his laughter with more of the crystal blue alcohol.

“It happened by accident. I was in Professor Slughorn’s class fourth year and he called on me to answer a question. He called me Charlus instead of Potter like he would traditionally do. Charlus had been Head boy when I was in my third year and had been training to become a Potions Master until he stumbled upon the open Fae amabassador position. Will didn’t let me live it down and they started calling me Charlie. Plus I never really liked my name. Dad had to since grandma was the last of the Fleamonts and she wanted her name to live on. She died a couple years before I was born and to honor her they named me after her maiden name.”

“I hope you know that it’s really confusing to keep your names separate whenever someone says your name or his.”

Charlie laughed and Harry felt his nervousness subside. They mingled for a bit before Charlie split away from Harry.

Harry stood on the side of the hall watching both Riddle and Charlie navigate the room. Thinking back to what Charlie said Harry tried to figure out if Riddle really did look different or if Charlie just didn't recognize him in the high society clothing.

It was easy to spot Riddle amidst the purebloods. It wasn't that Riddle stood out but that he seemingly eased into the adult conversations despite only being a fifth year, well now an upcoming sixth year. He was just a bit shorter than the full grown wizards but Harry knew that Riddle will tower over them once he hits his last growth spurt.

Harry didn't realize he had downed his fifth glass of wine or that he had been staring at Riddle for 30 minutes until someone came up to him to ask his name. Harry was slow to react but he managed to stutter out his name to the stranger. They gave him a small smile but apologized for disrupting his thoughts. Harry thought it was odd that they just asked for his name before disappearing into the crowd once more but he was glad for the slight distraction. 

Harry quickly discarded his empty flute and made his way to outside. His steps were purposeful but clumsy. He was very self-conscious about his stride but was determined to make it to the glass doors enclosing the balcony without tripping. Harry knew that he was drunk and regretted not monitoring his intake but the moment he felt the cool summer breeze his mind ceased to function. All that mattered to him was the twilight sky and winding plant life on the balcony's banister and surrounding garden.

Harry leaned forward letting the sounds of the insects and whisper of wind through the leaves of the trees drown out the melodic music and chatter of the gala behind him. There was a slight click signifying that the balcony doors had opened but Harry discarded it as them finally closing. He hadn't heard them close when he first entered outside.

'The Notts need to check out that out.' Harry thought to himself. His eyelids were heavy but he was determined to watch the remainder of the sunset.

He felt his world shift and in his drunken state Harry over corrected and toppled over the edge of the balcony. The world was a mix of black and green hues. He didn't know what anything was until he abruptly stopped. Harry's head erupted in pain as it hit something solid. The air was forced from his lungs and through his drunken haze Harry felt his whole body light up in pain. His vision blacked out but Harry's world kept spinning.

He tried opening his eyes but found it impossible. He laid there until the spinning sensation grew and Harry felt that he was being swept up in it. The ground underneath Harry shifted and the harsh concrete against his cheek morphed into prickly grass. Harry tried once more to open his eyes and he found himself in that greyscale world once more; however, it seemed that the sky was now a pale blue grey. If Harry stared at the grass long enough he could tell that it was a green so dark it looked black. Harry pushed himself up and wondered if he had imagined falling off the balcony. One look to his left had him seeing that eerie glowing tree.

It had grown in size since his last visit. It was no longer a sapling but a young tree. The branches had hardened and spread further than before. The trees surrounding the clearing didn't seem as daunting as before. Harry approached the tree and found that a branch had been snapped off but it was already dissolving into the ground around the tree. A leaf sprouted from the middle of broken branch signifying that regrowth had started.

The tree itself seemed to have a magnetic property to it and Harry was drawn to it. The grass surrounding the tree varied in hue until right by the trunk the grass was its original real world color. Harry bent down to touch it and found that it was softer than the crunchy and prickly grass that dominated the rest of this bleak world. Harry reached to the tree and the leaves that were sprouting from the buds. They, too, looked soft but a shuffle behind him drew his attention before he could touch them.

There was a figure at the tree line. Harry couldn't make out the features of the cloaked figure but it was smaller than the trees. No wonder he didn't notice it when he first arrived at whatever this place is.

The cloaked figure moved forward and Harry's blood turned to ice. It had no face just a black void where a face would be. The feet that peaked through the flowing and tattered robes were skeletal.

"Harry Potter." The voice was the same one as the one that haunted his dreams after the basilisk incident. It was neither old or young, male nor female. It was timeless and sounded like everyone he had heard, yet no one at all.

"How do you know my name?" Harry backed up trying to get away from the figure approaching him.

"I know all the names of those that reside here, but I should know the one who bested me to become my master."

"Master?" Harry's heart rate picked up and he felt like he was going to throw up.

The figure looked like it was going to speak once more but halted looking off into the distance.

"You have a responsibility, but we have no time to speak now. Your time is even shorter than the last."

"Responsibility? Time? What are you even saying?"

"Not now. They're looking for you."

"Who-" Harry couldn't finish his sentence as the figure moved faster than he could track and shoved him into the tree. Instead of meeting hard bark Harry passed through it into a world of white.

He jolted back into his own body. It was covered in aches and pains with every breath and any form of movement. He grunted as he pushed himself up from the ground. He emerged from a bush. Once he had his bearings and on the cobbled path, he finally heard the voices calling his name. He looked up to the balcony he had fallen off of and wondered how he was still alive.

"Harry!" Harry turned to face Charlie who was running up the path.

"Oh Merlin! What happened to you?"

Harry brought a hand up to his throbbing head and once again looked back at the balcony. It was at least two stories up.

“I’m not sure. I think I fell?” Harry’s answer sounded more like a question. With both the alcohol and head damage his memories were fuzzy at best. He remembered watching the sun sink below the horizon but between then and the orchard was a blur. Literally. The only impressionable memory was the sudden sharp pain and then nothing until he found himself in the grey world with that figure.

“Fell? You’re covered in blood! Even your robes are tattered!” With each word Charlie’s voice rose until he was red in the face from yelling.

“Potter?” Both Harry and Charlie turned to the voice finding Riddle coming from around a bend.

He froze at the sight. Either the red and crying face of Charlie or the bloody and battered form of Harry had him rooted to the spot. He recovered rather quickly and strode over to the two. Harry noticed that Riddle's normally dark eyes had taken on a red tint once he was close enough. Harry himself was starting to shiver.

Probably from the blood loss, Harry thought.

Once Riddle was within reaching distance he walked around Harry inspecting him.

“How did this happen?”

“I don’t really remember. My memory is fuzzy from all the alcohol.” Harry pulled his outer robe closer to him glad that his hair was already so dark that the drying blood won’t stand out too much. Harry situated the cloak of his outer robes to cover the back of his neck where he could feel the air hitting the still wet blood. The slight breeze in the air made the warm blood freezing.

“I think I hit my head.”

“You think?” Riddle had finished his rounds and leaned forward to meet Harry’s eyes. Harry looked at Riddle in shock. Was that concern he heard underneath the sarcasm?

“Your face is caked in blood, Harry.” Charlie waved his arm towards Harry and took up place besides Riddle.

“Head wounds bleed a lot. I just lost track of time looking at the sky. I think I took a nap.” Harry sheepishly rubbed his arm but winced when he hit a sore spot. Harry jerked his head back when Riddle's hands tried to search his head for the wound. If Riddle touched the back of his head it was all over for him trying to play this off as unimportant.

“Come on. We're getting you to the medi-witch.” Riddle stepped closer to Harry and looped his arm around Harry's own before Charlie could do anything.

“There’s a medi-witch here?”

“The Notts always have one on standby whenever they throw a party of any kind. Someone usually gets too drunk and does something stupid.” Riddle drawled on as he navigated the winding garden. The pointed stare that Riddle gave Harry over his shoulder had Harry blushing. For once he was glad that he was covered in blood for it disguised his face.

“However, this time one of Grindelwald’s followers snuck into the party and made a big scene about the ‘Greater good’ before he used his blood to decorate the hall.” Charlie piped up after Riddle not wanting to be outdone by the Slytherin.

“Was anyone hurt?”

“No. The Aurors arrived to inspect the magic infused blood sigil that was left of the wizard but it was just Grindelwald’s symbol. The Notts are going to have to replace the whole thing.”

“After the whole commotion, we were glad that no one was hurt but found that you were missing. My mum was hysterical and we feared the worst until Riddle here mentioned seeing you leave for the balcony before the whole thing.”

Riddle minutely tightened his hold on Harry but didn’t say anything. Charlie continued.

“We tried using magic to find you but you were cloaked somehow. So we decided to do it the muggle way.”

“Wow so I missed all the excitement.” Harry smiled at his own joke but found only two grim faces looking back at him. They stepped onto the small deck that separated the garden from the house.

The adult wizards rushed to meet them. An unknown woman rushed forward and both Riddle and Charlie stepped away from Harry. She began muttering spells but she found nothing out of the ordinary besides the already drying blood, a minor headache, and a hangover.

She reported as such to the parties surrounding him. She gave him a potion to drink and told him to rest since he lost a lot of blood.

“Thank you Riddle for helping us find Harry. I feared the worst.” Lady Potter dipped her head to Riddle who only nodded back to her.

“I’m always happy to help. Peverell here is a friend.” Both Charlie and Harry were shocked at those words.  Charlie turned to Harry demanding an explanation but Harry had none. He knew that they were on amicable terms but he didn’t think that Riddle would claim them to be friends.

Did Riddle even have friends or only minions?

Riddle turned to leave with a minor dip of his head. He went into the manor. After Harry apologized to their hosts, the Notts, for causing a disturbance, the Potters left for their own home. Charlus was the only one who didn’t stay behind to find Harry. Harry took the Floo with Charlie since he wouldn’t be able to side-along to the Potter manor because of the warnings of medi-witch.

When they reached the manor it was dimly lit for which he was glad. For the whole duration of the trip his headache worsened and by the time his feet hit the tile of the foyer it was almost unbearable. He staggered forward and Charlie came up to be his crutch until he reached his room.

“How does it feel to know that you called Riddle ‘tall, dark, and handsome’?” Harry smiled at the groan that escaped Charlie.

“I hate you. You knew. Thats why you were smiling when I called him that.”

“I did. How did you not recognize him?”

“He looked so different. It’s the first time I’ve seen him outside of school.” Charlie opened Harry’s door. “But don’t think you can get out of telling me how you are his ‘friend’.” Charlie untangled himself from under Harry’s arm and closed the door for him.

“Night!” Harry yelled to him as he shuffled towards the bed.

Harry pulled off his robes and made a vocal noise of disgust as his robes stuck to his skin. Harry looked longingly to the bed but knew that he had to go clean. He dragged himself to the bathroom. He gave himself a once over in the mirror and decided that he had been in better shape. He had blood caked down the side of his face and when he turned in the mirror he saw how it continued down his back.

He turned on the water in the tub waiting for it to warm up.   He was sitting on the edge of the tub when Minty popped into the bathroom. Harry jumped but was able to maintain his seated position. He was glad that he stripped down to his undergarments instead of being in the nude.

“Minty! What’re you doing in here?”

“Young Master told me that you might need help.”

“Thank you but I’m fine.” She hesitated both from his words and the amount of blood on his person but she soon vanished from the bathroom.  Once she was gone Harry removed the remaining article of clothing.

Harry tested the water once more and found it to be piping hot. His skin tingled at the heat and Harry sunk into the water.

He dipped his head under and stayed under the water soaking in the heat. He contemplated the consequences of tonight. Did he truly fall from the balcony or was he pushed? Harry didn't think he was so drunk that he would've tipped over the side all by himself but again he had never drank before and wasn't the most graceful on his own two feet sober.

And what was with that orchard? He had been there before when the basilisk bit him. Harry never really gave thought to it before but he had died in that chamber, hadn't he? No one can survive the venom of a basilisk on their own. Back in his second year he needed Fawkes's tears or he and Ginny would’ve been dead with Riddle reanimated and on the loose. He emerged from under the water and rubbed his eyes clean.

He looked down at the red wisps spreading throughout the water and Harry had to stop himself from leaving the tub out of disgust. Instead he stuck his head under the water once more and viciously scrubbed the blood out. His scalp gave a small twinge near the crown of his head and Harry suspected that’s where the wound had been.

That brought up another question. How had his wounds healed? When he woke up from the basilisk fight he had the puncture wound still on his person. Had conversing with that skeletal figure done something different than before?

Harry quickly left the bloodied water in search for a towel to dry off with. It was moments like this that he wished that his wand didn't have the tracker on it. He kept it with the remainder of his school things since it would be useless to try to use it. Harry also didn't want to risk his wand being snapped for not following the rules the Headmaster had set on him and Riddle.

Harry ventured into the room and found a dark towel resting on his bed for him. He knew that Minty must have left it for him to use. Harry rubbed himself down and walked back into the bathroom. The tub looked like someone had been murdered in it and Harry quickly strode over to let it drain. He watched as the water swirled down the drain. Wrapping the towel around his waist Harry gave himself a once over in the mirror. His face no longer had blood on it and his body was back to its natural hue.

He went back into his room and bypassed the bed entirely despite how tired he was to grab his journal from his trunk. Harry wasted no time in opening it and using the pen he left attached to it to write down his thoughts and experiences of the day. Once he put to paper all of his thoughts and worries did Harry's eyelids feel heavier. Harry sluggishly put on a robe and crawled into bed.

His mind drifted off not caring about what the next day would bring.

* * *

Walking back to the orphanage without Charlie made the journey feel hours longer than it truly was. Charlie wanted to go back with Harry to send him off but both of his parents disagreed. Harry didn't blame them not with the threat of war (both muggle and magical) looming overhead.

Harry walked slowly watching the sun set further beyond the clouds. He reached the gate once the sky was twilight and he knew that he had missed the scheduled mealtime but he was too tired to care. He spent the morning being looked over by a medi-witch to confirm the diagnosis of the one from last night and the fawning of Lady Potter over Harry actually being hurt. Charlus himself was gone from the Manor having to go meet with the other Ambassadors over the fall of the French Ministry.

He slipped through the rusted metal gate without any issue and crept his way back to his room. The door to the orphanage was easy to crack with a simple whispered alohamora but it was the stairs he had to be careful of. The majority of the steps creaked whenever any amount of pressure was placed on them and Harry tried to avoid making too much noise.

He reached the second floor with ease and he tiptoed to his room. He knew that the other children were still awake so he took precaution as he walked past the remaining bedrooms. There was light leaking from under the door signaling that Riddle was here. Harry opened the door and found Riddle lounging on his bed levitating a book in the air.

He spared a glance at Harry but resumed reading his book. Harry pulled out his trunks placing them on the floor. He enlarged the one containing his more muggle like clothes (his school trunk) and placed the still shrunken one in his book compartment. An airy laugh had Harry pausing before pushing his trunk under his bed.

“What’s funny?”

“I’d say you enjoyed your trip more than your wallet.”

“Har har. How’d you end up at the gala?” Harry plopped himself onto his bed and stretched out. Asmodeus emerged from under Harry’s pillow to hide in Harry’s hair.

Harry just glared at the snakes owner but didn’t try to remove the snake from his locks. It was a pleasant feeling having the snake resting in the crown of his head.

Riddle caught the book as he released it and he shifted to face Harry rather than the ceiling.

“The Blacks invited me over for the Semi-Finals and gala. I couldn’t say no to them.”

Harry scoffed at that notion.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Didn’t see the point. Plus I had other things to take care of.” Tom messed with a black jeweled ring on his finger. A hint of a smile played at his lips.

“Your letter said-”

“I sent that late on accident. I was at the Black Manor when I realized it had slipped my mind to send it to you.” Riddle hissed at Asmodeus to return to him and Harry felt the snake comply. “It was quite amusing to see you confused at seeing me at the gala so the subterfuge was worth it.”

It did something to Harry seeing Riddle smile no matter how small along with him reaching towards Harry. Harry looked to the ceiling trying to will away the blush that rose to his cheeks. Riddle placed the snake on his shoulders and he encircled Riddle’s neck. Harry wondered how he would be able to make it back to Hogwarts with his sanity and heart intact.

“I miss Hogwarts.” The words escaped Harry’s mouth before he could stop it. There was a pregnant pause before anyone spoke. Harry was worried that Riddle thought him crazy jumping from one subject to another so unrelated.

“I do, too.” The admission was spoken softly but it was loud against the silent room.

“I was barely there for two months but I miss it as if it were my home.”

“Hogwarts tends to do that.”

“I heard some rumors about things happening before my arrival there. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Riddle had stopped moving and even Asmodeus looked at Harry in suspicion.

"I've heard of it." His voice was terse and his eyes never left Harry's. Harry met the stare knowing that Riddle wouldn't be able to find anything even if he tried Legilimency.

"Some said that it was the Chamber that was opened and not Hagrid's spider that caused all the problems. What do you think?"

"Well most of the students that were terrorized don’t remember what attacked them. And if the Chamber were open there wouldn't be any muggleborns left in the school."

Harry sat in silence for a bit.

"Aren't you part of Slytherin's bloodline?" The Voldemort that Harry knew boasted about his relations to the Hogwarts founder. Harry wondered if his Riddle would do the same.

"How do you figure?"

"Wasn't Slytherin a parseltongue too?"

"Yes he was."

"So you're a part of his bloodline right?"

Riddle was quiet once more.

"I'm distantly related but I did not kill any students."

'Yeah that’s because I killed your precious snake.' Harry looked to the ceiling to make sure that Riddle couldn't pick up that thought from his brain.

"Never said you did. But why did Slytherin hate muggleborns?"

"Because they brought the threat of exposure to the muggles with them."

"But they only want to learn! I've never met a muggleborn who didn't want to learn." Harry thought of Hermione, the brightest witch of his age, who loved magic and wanted to learn. Being surrounded by his friends in this time Harry found more comfort in learning new spells and time in the library. Andras, a quiet but helpful hand whenever he needed it. As much as Harry loved Hermione she could be a bit much in the mothering department.

"It's not an issue if they want to learn or not. It's that they are ignorant of our traditions and are shoving theirs down our throats."

Harry was taken aback by that statement. It was a shock to hear Riddle say that even though he was raised in the muggle society. Harry wondered if Riddle was referencing the Christmas holidays he experienced during his time at Hogwarts. However, Ron and his family celebrated Christmas so he wondered if it was due to Ron's dad obsession with muggles or if more pureblood families accepted the holiday into their life.

"I've never seen anyone complain about Christmas before."

"I'm talking about Halloween but yes Christmas does coincide with the Yuletide holidays."

"What would you have them do? I don’t think they're trying to take over the wizarding world but they're never introduced to it before their Hogwarts letter."

Harry didn't even know that magic existed before his own letter. He was called a freak by his relatives and he thought that he had terrible luck for a good part of his life. Not to mention that he didn't know anything about the wizarding world and he still doesn't know everything.

"They are also ignorant of the laws and customs of the Wizarding world because its so secretive." Harry pressed on when he saw that Riddle was going to retort. “Yes I know statute of secrecy but what if we have them take a vow so they can’t.”

“Vows won’t have the same weight since they don’t have magic to risk.”

“Well what about memories? If they break the vow they lose their memories of the Wizarding World and the child becomes a ward of the Ministry?”

The words left a sour taste in Harry’s mouth and he saw how Riddle’s face shifted.

“I wouldn’t force this on anyone.”

Harry has to agree. Including having no way to house their wards, the Ministry really did nothing for those orphaned and family less wizards. Even though that was rare in magical society, there should still be some contingency.

“I agree.”

“You seem pretty passionate about this. Are you thinking of going into politics?” Harry mulled that thought over but even though he was passionate about the subject he wasn’t well versed in how to handle politics nor high class social situations.

“I don’t have a knack for it. I’d rather try to support the people that could get those done instead. Plus I want to do something to help people like the Aurors.”  _ Or the Unspeakables _ he added as an afterthought. Without them Harry would be floundering in this time if not in prison on suspicion that he was working with Grindelwald.

“I’m not surprised. You’re very kindhearted.” Riddle spoke after a few silent minutes. Harry jolted awake at his words and it sent his heart a flutter. Riddle was no longer facing him but Harry could hear Asmodeus’s hissing laugh.

“Thanks.”

If someone had told Harry that he would think of Lord Voldemort as a friend, he would’ve brought them to St. Mungos. But as he laid on a bed in the same room as one Tom Marvolo Riddle Harry found himself glad to have fallen through the Veil. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo how'd you like it?  
> Sneaky peek for the next chapter: we get a prophecy. If ya'll were to check out my tumblr you may find it there ;) Also the boys have to get ready for going back to go to school and a fight between the two finally happens. Also Harry throws his money around a buys a trinket fit for a snake.  
> heres my tumblr: https://13fandomsunited.tumblr.com/  
> leave a comment or a kudos if you want but I'm just so happy that so many people actually read this it gives me warm fuzzies on the inside.


	11. Opposite Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return to Wool’s Orphanage to see the aftermath of the gala. They return to Diagon Alley to pick up a couple of packages but they leave the place emotionally empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Finally got the chapter written. Sorry it took so long. Y’all might’ve noticed that I changed my username. I had the old one for so long and I’m quite fond of the name lothtor.  
> Also I got a beta!! @liveforwords edited this struggle of a chapter. She was wonderful and put up with my terrible lack of commas. If the grammar or wording seems like 10x better its because of her.  
> Without further ado read on!

Chapter 11 - Opposite Sides

It was easy to fall back into their original routine the next morning, with Riddle ignoring Harry in favor of reading a new book and Harry either working out or practicing his wandless magic. The two just enjoyed the quiet company of the other in the following days which was fine for Harr Spending his days with the other children outside helped keep his mind off the gala and that weird place. The words that the skeletal figure spoke kept circling around his head.

It haunted his dreams and started to become his waking nightmare. He couldn't even look over at the small cluster of trees by the orphanage without his heart rate speeding up. Harry was glad that Riddle kept to the room or indoors and didn't notice the irrational fear surrounding it. He glanced up to their window noticing that the blinds were shut. Harry stood, wanting to leave the heat and escape back into the house.

However, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to his room. Riddle hadn't actually talked to him outside of meals or asking if had made any progress on his occlumency. While Harry had indeed improved in his skills, he still couldn't look Riddle in eyes knowing that he knows leglimency. Granted, Riddle hadn't tried that since school but Harry didn't want to chance it.

He couldn't put it off as a hallucination or a trick of a concussed mind for he had awoken with no injuries. He had to accept it as fact. Harry reached the stairs and stared at them a moment longer than he should have. He stood there, memorizing the grain of the wood as he locked away his thoughts. He had only made it to the third stair before someone caught his attention. It was the little girl, Anna, from before. She hugged his leg and Harry had to correct himself before they both tumbled down the stairs.

"Harry! More magic?" She looked up at him with her blue eyes shining in hope. Harry's features softened as he ruffled her hair.

"Of course." She let go and Harry sat down on the bottom step. She stood in front of him as he pulled out a piece of parchment. He cupped his hands over the folded paper and surged magic into it. When he opened them a little stag stood in its place. He had to force it from moving with a murmured immobulus. Anna didn't notice the murmured words, too busy staring at the little stag.

He brought it closer to her and she picked it up gently. He watched as she examined it from all angles. A soft smile graced his features when she ran away with the little deer. She sprinted outside, most likely to show off her new trinket. Harry grunted as he stood and dragged himself back to his room.

With each step brought another thought to the forefront of his mind. Why was the gala attacked? As far as he could remember Grindelwald didn't start making moves here until the end of the year. However, that didn't mean he wouldn't have made small attacks to the aristocracy of the Wizarding World. The looming threat of Grindelwald made Harry feel uneasy. He may have been born into a wizarding war but he never lived through one.

Harry's foot thudded against the last step at that thought. He faced against Voldemort multiple times but he never really lived in a world where peace was threatened every day. He wondered if Hogwarts will respond to this by teaching more advanced defensive spells. Harry turned his head towards his room listening to the children's muffled running downstairs. His mood turned sour knowing that the Second World War will come to London before the end of the summer.

Harry trudged along the corridor and pulled open the door. It looked like Riddle was in the middle of writing a letter. Harry had thought he would be reading one of the copious amounts of books he had obtained since his time away. When Harry had first seen the amount that Riddle brought back, he was floored. For an orphan boy, Riddle could get his hands on some pretty expensive things. There was a smug smirk on Riddle's face as he pulled out tome after tome of rare books.

Harry leaned forward enough to bug Riddle but not enough to actually read the words on the parchment. Harry did have a sense of self-preservation, despite what Hermione used to say.

"This is the first time I've seen you so devoted to writing."

Riddle just tilted his head, neither trying to hide his letter nor surprised to see Harry. He leaned back to look at Harry but failed to realize Harry’s proximity. He turned to find himself inches away from glowing green eyes. Harry jumped at the sudden movement but he wasn't the only one. Riddle twitched at the sudden closeness and he leaned himself away from Harry. Harry let out a huff as he stood up straight.

Harry studied Riddle's face for a bit. He could've sworn that Riddle's normally dark brown eyes held a warmer gleam to them. For a brief second, they seemed to have flashed red. Harry shook his head.

It was probably a trick of the sunlight. Riddle himself never stayed outside for too long but Harry did notice that whenever a beam of light hit his dark irises they looked like a tumbler of vanilla whiskey. Harry tried to keep himself from thinking of his days at the Dursley's home but seeing Riddle like that was intoxicating in its own right. Harry knew that staying by Riddle was bad for him yet he didn't want to just leave his side.

Harry collapsed onto his own bed. Riddle just shifted in his chair to face Harry.

"Exchanging pleasantries with Nott takes more mental energy than writing the Goyles." Riddle had an arm slung over the back of his chair.

"I've never met a smart Goyle." Harry laughed thinking on Malfoy's words during their second year. He was surprised that he could even read. Riddle pursed his lips and quirked an eyebrow at Harry.

A laugh caught in Harry's throat at realizing his mishap. Rather than dig himself into a grave further he just stared down Riddle. The staring match lasted for a moment before Harry broke and flopped back onto the stiff mattress.

"I ran into one right outside the OWL room and he totally forgot why we were all there." Harry pulled from his first time taking the OWLs. Malfoy had been waiting outside the Great Hall before the DADA OWL and overhead him making fun of Goyle for forgetting what day it was. Harry had managed to stay hidden from view, not particularly wanting to engage in conflict right before an OWL.

Riddle just lifted an eyebrow at the excuse, most likely trying to find a flaw in Harry’s story. He breathed out a laugh through his nose and Harry released his tight hold on his pillow minutely. It was a struggle; being in Riddle’s presence. It was both relaxing and anxiety inducing. One slip up would have the other teen picking his fake life apart. His papers may have been ministry made but the Book of Traveler’s only helped him out in dire situations. Now that he could put the two sets of memories in their designated place, he had to rely on himself to keep the facts straight.

He had the bleeding effect under control, at least that’s what Harry believes since he hasn’t had an attack in over a month, he should write to Perhele. He hasn’t received any messages from the Unspeakable department since he was at the school. Harry buried his face further into his pillow he was clutching. Should he ask Perhele or maybe Prewett if there were any books on near death experiences or perhaps even on Death itself that they would let him study.

There was a small knock at the door. It was almost pushed away as the old orphanage still settling into its foundation but it happened again. Both Riddle and Harry glanced at the door but it was Riddle who moved to open it.

The door swung open to reveal Anna with tears streaming down her face.

“What do you want?” The sneer in Riddle’s voice was apparent and he wondered if there was one adorning the older teen’s features.

Riddle’s question only caused little Anna to step back and the tears creating rivers on her face to double. Harry almost fell off the bed in his scramble to the door. There was a laughing noise but Harry didn’t stop moving until he was kneeling between her and Riddle. The floorboards of the hallway dug into his knees but it was worth it to soothe a crying child.

“Hey. Anna what’s wrong? What happened?” Harry tried to put on his most soothing voice and he found that it was working when she sniffed, wiping away the tears on the left side of her face. Her blue eyes looked to Riddle, who still had the door open, and Harry followed her gaze.

Harry leveled his own glare at Riddle hoping that it would make the teenager close the door. A frown pulled at the corners of Riddle’s mouth and he shut the door with more force than necessary. Harry focused his attention on the small girl in front of him. Her eyes were still glassy with unshod tears but she hadn’t released anymore since he closed the door. The only response she gave him was to open one of her chubby hands and reveal torn pieces of parchment there. Immediately Harry knew what had happened.

“Who did it?”

“Arthur.” The name was unfamiliar to him and Harry wondered if he was one of the new children that had come to call this place home since he went to visit Charlie.

“Does this happen often?” A small nod was his only answer. Anna was still focused on the remaining pieces of the ruined stag in her hand.

As much as Harry wished he could go tell this Arthur to keep his grubby hands to himself, Harry knew that it would only cause more problems for Anna. Even if he stayed there past the beginning of September, Harry wouldn’t be able to protect her all the time. So, Harry quashed down his Gryffindor impulses and gave her some advice instead.

“Well the next time Arthur gives you trouble, I want you to kick him as hard as you can in whatever you can reach.” _Plus I’m sure you’ll be adopted soon._ Harry finished in his head. The small girl was sweet and he knew that there were still people adopting even with the threat of war coming to their shores.

“But what about Prancer?” She lifted her hand up higher. Harry realized that must’ve been the name she had given the paper stag. Harry cracked a smile and picked up the pieces of Prancer.

He cupped his hands together and whispered reparo imagining the little stag. Being able to picture the stag had the spell working faster than it usually would without his wand. From his little window between his thumbs he could see the parchment knitting itself back together. He opened his hands to reveal a slightly smaller stag but he was glad that it had worked. The smile on Anna’s face was one of pure joy and excitement. She gingerly picked up the revived Prancer.

“You’re so much better than Tom.”

“Tom isn’t that bad once you’re forced into a room with him.” Harry laughed as he stood back up. Anna looked up at him once more and tackled his leg.

“Thank you for bringing Prancer back.” Her face was tucked into the fabric of his trousers and Harry gently patted her on her head.

“It was nothing.” She quickly released his leg and he watched as she ran down the hallway to her own room. She stumbled a bit as she passed the stairs but she made it back to her room in one piece.

Harry spun to open his door and he jumped out of his skin when he did. Riddle was standing in the same spot as before. He hadn’t moved an inch, his face unreadable.

“What?” Harry snapped.

“You called me Tom.”

“Well I- It would-” The words dyed on his lips. He couldn’t say that he had been calling Riddle Tom since he was in his second year. He he just got over the slight hesitation in calling him Riddle to his face instead of his first name. Harry could feel his face heating up as he continued to stutter over an excuse.

“It’s fine if you do.” Riddle glided past him to return sitting in his chair.

Harry stood there, stunned at his words. Did he hear him correctly?

“What?”

“I don’t mind you calling me Tom.” Riddle’s gaze studied him while Harry still stood there in shock. “We’ve been living in this same place for almost two months now. Nearly everyone calls me Tom here, despite my threats.”

“In that case, call me Harry.” Harry pushed the door closed. Tom hadn’t returned to his letter but rather kept his attention on Harry.

“Why not Harrison?” Harry couldn’t help the small downturn of his lips at that name. It was the one given to him by Perhele and that’s other Ministry official. A bastardization of his real name. Tom caught on to that small facial tick.

“So you don’t like your name? I guess we’re in the same boat then.”

“It’s not that I don’t like it. It reminds me of a life I don’t have anymore.” A life with his parents that was taken from him by the very same person sitting in front of him. Unbidden, a surge of hate reared throughout his being; hatred for Lord Voldemort, for everything the man had done to him.

Here he was, displaced from his remaining family in time yet surrounded by the ancestors of those he would call family. Harry tried to calm the wave of emotions that overwhelmed him.

The sudden change in Harry’s disposition had Tom carefully regarding his next words. Harry hadn’t said anything but his eyes had begun to glow even more than usual. The weird glow that emanated from Harry’s irises was something that Tom found intriguing. They always reminded Tom of the Killing Curse but now Tom was enraptured by their likeness. It was pure hatred and venom swimming in those eyes.

It took all of Harry’s willpower to not attack the teen sitting in front of him. He grit his teeth and spat out.

“It reminds me of the life he took from me.”  Harry finally looked away from Tom and decided that he would just ignore the pre-Dark Lord and retreat to his mind.

Tom had thought he could win Harry over but it seems that his plan had failed. Hearing the slip up from the Gryffindor had Tom thinking of new ways he could recruit or sway his roommate in his favor. Gone was the amicable atmosphere between the two and in its place was this tension that could snap at any moment.

It remained this way even when Tom turned back to finish composing his letter. He spared a sideways glance at the immovable figure on the bed. It had been at least an hour since their confrontation and a few moments since the wax had cooled on his parchment.

Both of them were brought out of their musings my a light taping on the window. The shadow that the small owl had created had been overlooked by who thought it had been  a cloud. Tom looked over to the teen on the bed, he didn’t move and his lids remained closed. Harry was in his own mind. Tom rather forcefully shoved the chair across the wooden floor. It did exactly what he wanted it to Harry jolted upwards and his unclear eyes soon became focused.

Harry whipped his head toward the incessant tapping noise spotting the tawny owl behind the plane of glass. His body creaked as he pulled himself off his bed towards the window. He already had his arm ready for the bird as he pulled open the window. It hopped onto his waiting arm sticking its foot out. It didn’t look like it belonged to anyone he knew. It was a rather bland owl for any of the purebloods he met at Charlie’s.

He pulled the rolled up parchment free from its casing to read its contents. It was from the Quidditch Shop in Diagon Alley. Apparently they had finished his broom and wanted him to come in to finalize it and see if its up to his specifications. He furrowed his brow. He could go there now but he wasn’t sure the time.

He had been pinning down the edges of his mind for a good bit but he wasn’t sure how long he was out. He shooed off the owl from his arm causing it to nip at his fingers drawing blood. It flew off and Harry shut the window rather forcefully. It rattled against the frame but Harry could care less as he shook his hand free of the pain. He looked over to Tom who was leaning back against the chair.

“What time is it?”

“A little past 2pm.”

Harry wasn’t out as long as he thought. It had only been an hour yet he had gotten so much done in his mind. He added some minute details in his mind hiding more of his memories behind the grain of a wooden panel on the floor. He smirked to himself as he made the pillows an obnoxious red to draw the eye of anyone who wasn’t him and putting an (obvious) hidden door behind a hanging lion tapestry in the corridor that had the Room of Requirement.

“I have to run to Diagon Alley. I might not be ack in time for dinner.” Harry turned towards the door.

“I’m coming with you.” Harry arched an eyebrow at Tom. He stood up from the chair and Harry wondered how he was able to do everything gracefully.

“Fine. So why are you joining me?”

“I want to check up on something at Borgins.”

“You can go there while I check on my order.” They descended the stairs which were surprisingly empty for the time of day. Usually there were young children running up and down them either playing tag or hide-n-seek.

“No need. What I want will only take a minute. We are going to there for your order.” Harry eyed Tom who was being nicer to him than usual. He bit his tongue to keep himself from ruining the pleasant atmosphere.

“What is your order?”

“Hm? Oh I bought a customized broom.”

“Is that where you were that day?” The kids dodged them as they walked towards the front gate.  

“Yeah. I need my own broom if I want to play quidditch.”

“You’re going to play that game?” The slight sneer in Tom’s voice had Harry mockingly clutching his heart.

“Quidditch is life.” Tom leveled a blank look at Harry.

“You sound like Potter. Or worse Wood.” Harry barked out a laugh. There were worse things he supposed.

“Wood? That announcer guy?”

“One and the same. Never shuts up about Quidditch. He acts as if its his lifeblood.” Maybe it was. The Oliver Wood he knew lived and breathed Quidditch.

“How do you know him?” It surprised Harry that Tom would even talk to him.

“He’s a prefect. We had the same patrol on the weekends this past year.” Harry had to stifle his laughter at the glare Tom was giving him. He knew that there was a shit eating grin on his face. He could only imagine the interaction between the two. Tom scowling as he listened to Wood chat his ear off. Andras himself always complained about having to endure two Quidditch fueled idiots everyday.

“I’m not quite on their level but I do enjoy playing it.”

They reached the Leaky Cauldron and once they walked into the establishment Harry had to stop himself from reacting. There in front of them was Hagrid looking rather well-Hagrid. He hadn’t talked to the half-giant during his time at Hogwarts. Since Hagrid was a fourth year Gryffindor and had to have his own chambers due to his heritage, Harry only saw him during meal times. Hagrid was busing down a table in the middle of the establishment.

He knew that Hagrid hadn’t gone to Azkaban due to Dumbledore’s influence but he didn’t expect the teen to be here of all places. He turned to see Tom’s reaction to seeing the former student but his face remained unfazed as if he hadn’t single handedly ruined someone’s life to boost his social status. The anger he felt earlier reared its ugly head once more but Harry couldn’t do or say anything to either of them. To Hagrid he was just the new kid and to Tom he was his roommate with a tragic background.

He carefully walked around the half-giant and quickly made his way to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Tom followed shortly behind him but he didn’t say anything about the weird behavior.

“There has to be a better way to get here from Muggle London.”  Harry grumbled as he tapped out the pattern on the bricks.

“I don’t think so. However, we are starting apparation training this year.” Tom pointed out as he trailed after Harry. Harry’s only response was a look of confusion. He knew that people got their apparation licenses when they were 17 and he was stupid to believe that there weren’t lessons on how to do it before then. He thought that they would be put into those classes once they turned 16.

“We are?” They stopped outside of the Quidditch shop and Tom only dipped his head in a nod before they entered the shop. There was a jingle created when Harry opened the door. There was a slight tinge as magic tickled his skin. Harry looked up and gasped when he saw bright blue lights sparkling in and out of existence above him. He filed that down to ask Perhele about later. Maybe it had something to do with his now glowing eyes.

Tom stopped behind him wondering why he had stopped. Harry was staring above him in awe. Tom glanced upward but he didn’t see anything besides the wooden panels above the door. Harry shook his head and walked towards the front counter.

“Ah Mr. Peverell! You arrived quickly your broom is in the back room.” Diana appeared from behind one of the displays her hair surrounding her like a halo. She smiled as she led both of them into the back.  

They followed her to the back but Harry stared in awe at the expansive space that was the back room. He had thought the back room would be where he saw the broom and approved it but he didn’t think that they would have a practice field attached to their shop. He knew that magic could do wonderful things and if Harry squinted he could see the strings of multicolored magic weaving about the ceiling and floor that kept this place together.

Diana’s father was polishing the broom as they walked in. He turned round with the newly created broom in his hands.

“‘Ere ya’ go sir.” Gone was the tailored robe he had seen the shop owner in last time and in its place was a stain ridden apron with wood chips in it. Even with magic available to him the man poked a right mess but Harry didn’t stay on his appearance for long but at the gleaming broom resting in his hands.

Harry gingerly picked up the broom. It was a marbled finish with both black and rich brown wood interwoven in ways that had Harry melting at the sight. He had never seen anything like it and he could see the spells surrounding it flickering in and out of existence. He traced his hand down the hilt and he could feel the smooth polished wood along under his fingertips along with spells kissing his skin. The end reminded him of the fire bolt with its footrests almost being an exact replica while the bristles of the broom were sleek instead.

“It’s beautiful.” He tore his gaze from the broom to its creators. Both Diana and her father were looking expectantly at him. Tom was standing off to the side and he had a smirk adorning his lips despite his body language screaming boredom.

“Dad wanted to do a simple straight color but I suggested this one. It’s a special blend of ebony and mahogany.”

“I love it.” Charlie is going to be so jealous once he sees this beauty. Diana beamed at him and he returned the smile in full.

“You want to take it for a spin? To make sure it's up to your expectations.” She gestured to the area around them. A face splitting grin adorned his face.

They stepped away from him as he swung his leg over the broom. The cushioning charm worked wonders as he sat down on the wood. He kicked off the ground and rose high. He didn’t go to high so that if he fell he wouldn’t be seriously injured. Harry placed one of his feet in the comfort of the footrest and he carefully dipped the front of the broom forward. It edged forward slowly before taking off like a rocket. He readjusted his grip at the sudden change in speed but the smile never left his face. He started the turn long before he could become a stain on the wall. It responded well to his instruction and when he finally landed back on the ground he wished he was still flying.

“How’d you like it?” Her father was the first to speak once he touched down.   

“It responds very well. Much better than my last one.” While it was true, Harry would have to wait decades until someone enhanced the charms that allowed for his Firebolt to respond so quickly. It turned a lot better than the Songbird but it would still require him to readjust his flight pattern. Maybe he could visit Charlie’s again before the end of the summer. He still had two weeks left.

He handed over the broom to be packaged and the owner left out another entrance than they came from. Diana ushered them back to the front and pulled out the contract that Harry had signed when he bought the broom. She waved her wand over it and it split into a duplicate of itself.

“Here is your copy. My father is getting your broom ready. As per the contract you can have the charms updated every 2 years for a discounted fee for the next 10 years. The rest you can read over in the contract.” She put away her copy into one of the drawers in the desk. She tapped his with her wand and it rolled up into the smallest it could get before placing it in a thin container. Her father soon emerged from the back with a container just as small as the one before him.

It had a clear glass top and could see a miniature version of his broom. He had to hold back a coo at the sight. It was adorable and he wanted a mini one in addition to a functional one. Harry looked over to Tom who looked like he was internally laughing at him. Harry responded by glaring at him but that only caused Tom to visibly smirk.

“Thank you. Everyone will be so jealous.” Harry grabbed his things from the counter and gave them a smile.

“Just send ‘em here.”

“Will do.” They left the store to find that Diagon Alley became bustling in the time that they’ve been in the shop.

“To Borgins then?”

They made quick work of weaving through the traffic of the Alley. It was filled with families and Harry could only smile as a child came out of Olivander’s waving a wand. It didn’t take long for them to reach the corner that marked a change in atmosphere. Harry faltered as they rounded the corner allowing Tom to take up the lead. They walked past a rather unsavory character who looked at Harry like he was a piece of meat. Harry bristled and walked faster to be closer to Tom. Tom inclined his head towards Harry in an unsaid question but Harry only looked forward.

Harry looked around and saw those flickering lights once more surrounding the shops of the alley. He watched as they dissolved out of his vision once more. He stared at the grimy blackened bricks of the walls once more wishing that the twinkling lights of magic would return to him. He shuffled close enough that his shoulder brushed Tom’s every so often.

They reached the Dark Artifact store and Harry trailed after Tom. The shop owner, whose name that Harry couldn’t remember nor did he want to, sauntered over to the two of them. Harry went his own way as the two of them talked. He ventured towards the clear counter that contained jeweled artifacts. He remembered that weird locket that caught his eye the first time he was here. He leaned forward browsing the trinkets. Most of them weren’t very interesting nor in good condition.

“Looking for anything in particular?” The slight accent had Harry looking up. The teenager behind the counter looked to be about his age.

“Yeah. There was a locket that had an S on it. Do you still have it?”

“We do. It had to be cleaned for an appraisal.” He rummaged through something behind the counter and Harry’s eyes widened at the trinket in his hand.

It looked completely different from the last time he saw it. Gone was the grime and it shined with renewed life. The ornate S wasn’t actually carved into the surface of the locket but it was actually a green gem. It could’ve been an emerald but the color seemed deeper than typical. The carvings on the edge were intertwining serpents that had inlets of red and clear gems throughout them. He reached out towards it and the assistant placed it on the counter. Harry trailed a finger on its edge admired the beauty of it.

“How much for it?” There was a hungry look in the assistant’s eye.

“200 Galleons.” Harry’s eyes bugged out of his skull. That was almost the same price as his custom broom.

“Why so much?” He didn’t make any move for grabbing his wallet. Harry would have to haggle.

“It’s an heirloom from the Slytherin line.” There was a smug look in the assistants face. Harry studied the  locket once more. The giant S is a dead giveaway to its origin. Salazar Slytherin was a bit ostentatious when it came to decorating his things.

“Make it 150.”

“190.”

“180.”

“190.” Harry groaned pulling out his money. Tom better appreciate this Christmas gift or maybe his birthday, he would have to figure it out later.

“Fine.” He pulled out his wallet. As he was putting the money on the counter he overheard the conversation between Tom and the owner.

“-those are hard to come by. Hogwarts founders relics tend to stay within the family.”

Harry quickly glanced over at them.

“Could you keep me buying this a secret?” Harry leaned over the counter hoping to hide his dealings from the two. The assistant made a motion with his hand and Harry understood that he would for a charge.

Harry placed two galleons on the counter and the assistant swiped the coins off the table. He placed the money in the vault while Harry stuffed the locket in his pocket.

“We do have one left. It’s one of Slytherin’s items.” The owner stepped behind the counter but was soon flagged down by the assistant. He whispered something in his ear. Harry inched closer to the door wanting to be out of this shop.

“My apologizes, sir. It seems that the item I spoke of has been purchased.” Tom whipped around to face Harry who tried to seem innocent.

“Then I have no reason to be here.” Tom left the shop in a hurry and Harry had to jog to catch up to him.

“What is wrong?” Harry stayed close to Tom since the passageway has become more crowded.

“It’s gone. Right when I had enough to get it.” Tom’s shoulders were tense and his eyes were dark with anger.

“Well now you can get something else, right?” The look that Tom leveled at him had Harry’s blood running cold. He stepped out into Diagon Alley and growled out.

“You wouldn’t understand. You knew your family.” Tom twisted the ring on his hand while his attractive face bore an ugly expression.

Harry froze as memories flashed by him, the Book of Travelers’s implanted memories, and the only one that he had of his true parents. He felt the tears burn in his eyes and anger rush through his veins. He wanted to hex the hell out of him but before he could mutter out a spell Tom spoke once more.

“Someone stole my heirloom and from right under my nose. I had-”

“Will you shut up.” Harry felt the tears pour over his cheeks but the anger won over. The anger he felt earlier this afternoon had returned with a vengeance.

This man was the whole reason he grew up in a horrible place without loving parents. Voldemort was the reason he fell through the Veil at the Department of Mysteries. If the mad man hadn’t manipulated his mind Sirius wouldn’t have fallen through the Veil and died. It was just Harry’s luck that he wouldn’t end up with the same fate but instead now shares the same room as a soon to be Dark Lord.

“Excuse me.” Tom’s voice was laced with venom. His eyes were no longer their deep brown but they were instead red. Harry flinched back. They were so similar to the ones the Lord Voldemort sported. He steeled himself.

“Don’t dismiss my pain.” The two of them squared off on the cobblestone street. Neither had a wand but that didn’t stop Harry from throwing the first punch. Quite literally, too. His fist connected with Tom’s jaw and the taller teen stumbled back in shock.

Harry wasn’t aware that he had moved until he felt the pain in his knuckles at the impact. He felt a bit of his anger ebb at being able to harm Tom. Tom’s red eyes refocused on him after he straightened. He looked ready to murder Harry but his expression cracked at the look on Harry’s face. It was a look of pure hurt. However, that didn’t excuse him from punching him.

“Don’t think that you’re the only person that can claim to be hurt due to family! You can’t be that self-centered.” Pain from both sets of memories crashed through his heart and he felt a new wave of tears slide down his face.

“You don’t seem to understand what I’m going through.” Tom’s voice was calm despite the burning look in his eyes.

“More than you know.” Harry muttered underneath his breath. He turned on his foot and started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron.

“Where are you going?”

“Where you’re not.” Harry stalked off to the edge of the Alley. He ducked into a passing crowd and slipped into the Inn. Hopefully he could get a nice hot meal and a good night's sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in writing this chapter I couldn’t fit the new prophecy that I had created for this work. I might create a prologue chapter but if I go that route I’ll let you know.  
> How did you like this chapter? It took so long because I had to fight them tooth and nail to get them to cooperate with this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be written soon.  
> Once again give thanks to liveforwords for making these 5k words bearable to read!!!  
> You can come scream at me on tumblr if I take too long with Chapter 12! See ya next time!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated as I see fit. It’s more of a passion project that I have. More than likely will be updated once a week but it could be longer considering school is a pain.  
> If you want to see little snippets of what I’m working on or bug me to update I’ve got a tumblr @13FandomsUnited  
> If you liked this and want to be a beta to help me not be a mess with this fanfiction you can also contact me on either here or tumblr.


End file.
